


Compatible

by fieryhotaru



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Boys Kissing, Cock Worship, Dimension Travel, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Large Cock, Love, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Smut, Thorki - Freeform, Top Thor (Marvel), Unrequited Love, Yaoi, incubus, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru
Summary: An incubus, Loki, is 100% compatible with a human, Thor. Problem: Thor is straight, or so he thinks. Human!Thor/Incubus!Loki, Thorki, Thor/Loki (which means Loki is on the bottom) rated for sex and language not for the kiddies please leave kudos and reviews!





	1. Chapter 1

Compatible

Day One

:::

Thor Odinson slept soundly in his queen-sized bed, having wonderful dreams as one could figure by the smile on his face. He didn’t heed caution to the shadow that loomed in them and would soon show its true face.

A figure steps out of the shadows and into the young man’s room. It is a tall being with curly black hair, red eyes and blue flesh. Horns emerge from his forehead and wings protrude from his back, not to mention a devilish tail wags behind him mischievously. White kynlines adorn his skin and he wears gold jewelry round his ankles, wrists and neck, and the tips of his horns are painted gold. He is truly a beautiful creature, one which any woman or man would love to have for their own. Any human would be lucky to have had an incubus in their bed.

He smirks, seeing his ‘prey’ asleep and dreaming of him, as he had been making him do for the past week and a half. And now, it was time to claim his body. The creature saunters over to his bedside, slowly pulling down the sheets. Thor seems to only wear boxers to bed, which is convenient. He was also hard under his pants, another convenience. The incubus smiles, running his fingers down his prey’s muscled arms and torso, the skin soft and flawless.

“Can’t believe such a perfect human exists.” The incubus says. He does not have to worry about the human waking up; his existence in this world is stagnant and limited for now. Only when Thor’s body fully accepts his will he awaken from the dreams, and that might take quite a few couplings. The blue being wanted to take his time, but that would have to wait. He pulled the human’s boxers and gasped in delight. He was huge, long and thick, the perfect size. Pre-cum dripped from it as it hardened, laying across his stomach. The creature’s cock twitches in response. He gently lies beside his new partner, propping his head on his hand, and paces the other hand around his cock one finger at a time. Thor groans in his sleep, the shadowy figure becoming clearer.

“Yes, darling.” The incubus whispers in Thor’s ear. “I’ve been sending you dreams of me for a while now, and I see you enjoy them.” He delicately strokes his manhood, feeling it get harder. “You respond so well to me, and so quickly.” Usually, the dream process would take a month, and then being able to travel through the dreams would be another month, but this pairing was so perfect it was not taking as long. Thor could wake up tonight, and the incubus would be very surprised. “My darling Thor, you call to me in the night, and now I’m here. Don’t worry, I will take care of you.” He continues to stroke him, faster now. He places sweet kisses all over his face and shoulder. “You are a gorgeous man, Thor. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, chiseled features…” He caresses threads of loose blonde hair. “Everything about you is perfect. I can’t wait to make you mine.”

The being switches positions, crawling seductively in between Thor’s legs. Leaning down, the incubus wraps his lips around the head and slowly works it down his throat. Thor can only moan again, the figure in his dreams once again becoming less blurry. He started to see beautiful black hair down to the figure’s shoulders, searing red eyes that seemed to burn through him, and lovely but thin lips blowing him. He started to sweat and writhe under the being’s touches, but that was all he could do. While dreaming of his incubus, the prey could not move much and could not open his eyes until the dream was over or their connection was fully completed. The creature prepared himself while sucking the human off, amazed at how wet he was just by watching his mate struggle in sheer ecstasy. With one more animalistic grunt, Thor came and the creature swallowed it all.

“Mmm, that’s it, my dear.” The incubus sat up and straddled his prey, lining himself up to his thick cock. “Now, take all of me.” He popped the head in, whining happily as it stretched him perfectly. “Yeeeessss…” He sits down halfway, cursing his body for resisting; he just wanted it all in one go! As he adjusted, he noticed his new lover struggling to thrust upwards or hold him, something. The being smiles, taking Thor’s hands and threading his fingers with his, delicately squeezing around him and Thor grunts low in his throat. “Sorry Thor, I thought I could take you all at once… but you’re just so…!” As he curled his hips very slightly he finds his own prostate. “ _Fucking big…_ ” 

The creature can’t hold back anymore and starts riding his new mate, taking more and more inside him with each thrust. His body was hot and his entrance was so wet it made erotic squelching noises. He took Thor’s hands and pressed them to his body, sliding them down his slender figure. Thor’s dream became clearer and clearer, black hair falling in front of a beautiful face as the figure rode him with effort, red eyes hazy and drunk with pleasure. Soon, the incubus was able to sheathe himself fully and hit his prostate with each movement of his hips. “Ah… ah… yes… _yes_ … Thor!” The human moans out loud as well as they come together. The creature immediately feels energy surge through his body and he is rejuvenated once again, and if he’s honest with himself, it’s the best he’s ever felt. He looks down, seeing his new partner fully sleeping now, completely tired out.

“You were wonderful, darling.” The being pulls himself off of Thor, his asshole dripping the blonde’s hot seed, and kisses him on the mouth sweetly. “Next time, it will be even better. You’ll possibly awaken, too. Then, you can fuck me to your heart’s content.” He fades away slowly, returning to his home-world. The human, though no longer dreaming, continues to smile, as if eager for the next time that his incubus will appear.

:::

 **A/N** : Short little prologue for you. I’m kind of re-imagining incubi here, so bear with it. They’re not just gonna be sex vampires. You’ll see. I hope you like it! Leave plenty of reviews!

\- Taru-chan

EDIT: Deleted the other seven. Last night when I uploaded the first time, nothing happened. I thought it didn't go through. Then I tried again and it said it still didn't go through. So I said, fuck it, I'll try tomorrow morning. Next morning, it says I've uploaded it eight times when I only tried twice, as some people so kindly pointed out. Some of you were rude for no reason. I don't appreciate that. If something like that happens again to me or to someone else, know that it's the site's fault and not theirs, and be kind when you notify them of multiple uploads. Also, deleting them was a chore because the site once again gave me 404 errors every time I tried deleting. So something is up with the site. I will try contacting AO3 about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Compatible

Day Two

:::

One week later, the incubus arrives again, hungry for more of his new human lover. “I’m back, darling.” He snickers, loving Thor’s adorable, blissful expression as he dreams. He pulls off the covers and yanks down his boxers, revealing a fully-hard cock this time. The creature placed his hand gently on the human’s chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat. “My, we’re so much more connected now, and we’ve only met in person twice! Incredible.” He climbs on top of Thor, not wanting to waste any more time. “I will get you to awaken today.” He rubs his groin against Thor’s, and they both moan together quite loudly. The incubus takes both of their cocks in his hands and strokes them together roughly while still rolling his hips. The blonde bucked his hips upward, no longer paralyzed by the dreams. The creature gasped in shock, hardly believing how quickly this was all going. He actually felt like he was going to come already and was sure the human felt the same.

“Thor…” The being calls his name and he responds, reaching up to grab his shoulders and pulls him down, making it harder for the incubus to continue stroking and thrusting but not impossible. “Yes, Thor, I’m here… come with me…!” They sped up their movements, rutting against each other until they released, making a mess between their stomachs. “Thor…” Finally, Thor’s dream figure is exposed to the light, the image so clear. Gorgeous black hair, cerulean skin, a lovely though androgynous face… a man’s torso and… was that a…?

Thor’s eyes break open. He sees this strange blue alien man with horns on top of him, smiling blissfully. He feels their hot fluids between their bodies. That wasn’t a dream, that was… no… no this couldn’t be real. There’s no way…

“Hello there.” Says the alien, rubbing his hands on Thor’s huge muscular shoulders. Thor could feel that. He could feel the heat between them, feel the weight of the being on top of him, taste the salt from his sweaty upper lip. One can’t do that in dreams. This was real.

And he screamed. He sat up fast, accidentally slamming his head into the incubus’ horns. Luckily, he has a hard head and shook it off well enough to push the monster over, jumping out of bed, looking for a weapon of some kind. He reached for his toolbox and grabbed a hammer, ready to attack.

“Whoa, wait!” The being put his hands up in defense. “There’s no need to get violent.”

“What the hell are you?!” Thor asked, his voice shaking. “Where did you come from? Did you rape me in my sleep?!”

“Shh, calm down, please.” The incubus smiles nervously. “My name is Loki. I’m what you Earthlings call… an incubus. I traveled from my dimension through your dreams.”

Thor took a minute to process that. “Incubus… you mean that demon that sucks out people’s energy through sex?!” He raised the hammer more.

“That’s… not exactly correct…” Loki shimmies further away on the edge of the bed. “We receive energy through sex, but we’re not _killing_ our lovers. You are very tired after a few rounds, but when you wake up the next morning, you’ll feel the best you’ve ever felt! So please, put the hammer down…”

KNOCK KNOCK

“Son?” A voice said behind the door. “Are you alright? I heard a scream.”

“Shit!” Thor quickly threw the hammer in the box and wiped himself off with a tissue while Loki kindly handed him his boxers. “Get out of here!” He whisper-shouts to Loki.

“No one can see me but you, darling.” Says the incubus. “It’s perfectly fine.”

“Thor?” An old gentleman with an eyepatch enters his room.

“Father…” Thor smiles awkwardly, side-eyeing the monster sitting on his bed like this was no big deal.

“What is it, my boy? You look perfectly rattled.” Odin follows his son’s line of sight but sees nothing.

“Uh…” _I guess he is telling the truth._ “I-It was a big spider in my bed. I killed it, though! So uh… I’m fine just… grossed out.”

“Oh, very well, son. Shake your nerves and get some sleep. Remember, we’re going fishing tomorrow.”

“Right. Goodnight, Father.” Thor waves to his father as he walks out, shutting the door. He turns to the naked blue creature.

“I see where you get your good looks from.”

“So to be clear, you’re not going to suck the life out of me?”

“I will not. Do I look like a vampire?”

“Oh God, do they exist, too?”

“I have no idea.” Loki smirks, looking his lover up and down. “I wouldn’t dream of harming you, Thor.”

“You said my name earlier. How do you know it?”

“I’ve been watching you in your dreams. I am the shadowy figure you’ve been seeing for weeks.” Loki sits prettily on the bed, as if to seduce Thor to join him.

“So that’s been you?” Thor recalled the dreams, thinking it’s been a woman all this time. He felt disgusted, waking up to either soiled boxers or morning wood because of this alien.

“Yes, and last week I was able to visit you for the first time.” The creature said. “I must say, I’ve never felt a connection like that with someone during our first time.”

“First time?” The human’s voice squeaked at the end, looking like he was going to vomit.

“You see, darling…” Loki gets off the bed on the opposite side. “The process of seducing a human with dreams can take one to two Earth months. Then the visiting process takes another one or two months. But for us, it only took twenty days total. That’s how perfect we are for each other.” The whole time he spoke, he was sauntering around the bed, walking closer to his new mate.

“Uh, perfect?” Thor backed up a little. “But I don’t understand. Why would you pick me? I-”

“Pick?” The incubus raises an eyebrow. “It’s not that simple. We use very special magic that matches us with the most perfect mate. Most incubi get an 88 percent match at most, but you and I…” He stood inches away from Thor. “Are 100 percent compatible, darling.”

“… What?” Thor thought all this was absolutely ridiculous. “So it’s like a dating app?!”

“No, not at all.” Loki was insulted, but brushed it off. He’s just an ignorant human after all. “Our kind’s magic _works_ and is completely accurate. Not only that, my father is the head sorcerer. He personally matched me to you. He, as well as everyone else, was very surprised, after all 100 percent compatibility is excruciatingly rare. How lucky for us.” He ran his hands up muscular arms. Thor shivered, politely removing Loki’s hands and placing them at his sides.

“Right, uh…” The blonde stepped back again. “You sure your father got it right? I mean, is that magic of his ever wrong?”

“No.” The incubus arches an eyebrow. “Why, what’s wrong?”

“Well…” Thor runs his fingers through his hair. “Sorry to disappoint you, but… I don’t like men. I’m straight.”

There was a long silence between them. Then Loki laughs.

“Oh, you humans and your hang-ups. Unbelievable that you all still don’t understand that it matters not the gender, only the satisfaction of great love-making.”

“Y-Yes, but I’m sure you have your preferences.”

“Yes, I prefer someone who is good at sex.”

“As do I, but I also prefer women. Exclusively.”

“You can’t deny what we have shared, Thor.” Loki was getting angry. “What you have felt… you came inside me!”

“Because I thought you were a woman!” The human realized he was shouting and needed to keep quiet lest his parents would wake again. He took a deep breath. “Look… can you possibly turn into a woman with magic or whatever?”

“No, but I can do this.” The incubus’ horns, wings and tail slowly recede into his body and vanish. “It makes things easier.”

“Well, not in this case.” Thor puts his hands up. “I’m afraid I’m not interested. Your father’s magic must have been wrong.”

“I can also _force_ you to fuck me with magic.” Loki backs the human against the wall, his horns and wings growing back threateningly. “Just a small whiff of my pheromones and you’ll be my sex slave.”

“Then why don’t you?” Thor acted tough, but he was actually scared of this crazy demon. They stared at each other until Loki sighed.

“Because it’s not that pleasurable for either of us.” He explained, stepping back and turning around. “And I’m starting to think you’re right. Maybe my father made a mistake.”

“Yes, well…” Thor claps his hands together. “I have a busy day tomorrow, so I should be getting to bed. Best of luck to you!”

“If my father IS right, however…” Loki suddenly turns around. “I will be back next week. In the meantime, I’ll have to find sustenance elsewhere.” His body slowly starts to turn into a shadow and fade away. “Good night, darling.”

“Good night.” He awkwardly waves, wondering why he would even respond to ‘darling’. Thor checks his room and even out the window to see if the alien was truly gone. Somewhat satisfied with the results, he climbed into bed, trying his damnedest to get back to sleep.

:::

A/N: Here’s some more! Warning though, next chapter will have slight Tony Stark/Loki. Good night and sweet dreams!

Taru-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Compatible

Day Three

:::

Loki went back to his world, Libidina, feeling weak and tired. It was not uncommon to see couples or groups of people having sex in the street, and it made Loki hungrier. It was their culture, after all; it was how they consumed and shared energy. If their alien matches couldn’t provide sex for whatever reason, they would share amongst themselves. So now, he would have to ask a friend for energy, but this time it would be embarrassing since he bragged to everybody about his 100 percent match. He decided that Captain Rogers would be the one to give him the least amount of shit about it, so he knocked on his door. “Rogers? It’s me. I’m afraid I need your help.” Instead of the Captain answering, it was his boyfriend, Stark. Fuck, the one who’s going to give him the most shit.

“Help, huh? I can do that, maybe.” Stark leaned on the doorway smirking. He was a red incubus with gold kynlines, messy black hair and very manicured mustache and beard.

“Yes, maybe you can tell me where Rogers…”

“He’s not here. Feeding off his human.” Stark sniffed (a signature character trait) and looked the tired incubus up and down. “What’s wrong with you? You look like hell.”

“May I please come in?” Loki sighs angrily.

“Not my house to give you permission.”

“ _Stark…_ ”

“Which means you can come in, jeez, I was just joking.” He stepped to the side and let the blue incubus in. He sat heavily on the huge fluffy couch. Stark closes the door and sits beside him.

“Since Rogers isn’t here, I’ll need your help.” Loki said. “I’ll need some energy to get me through the next few days.”

“Now why the hell would I need to do that?” Stark puts a hand under his chin. “I thought you had the ‘perfect lover’. So one hundo percento perfecto that you wouldn’t need to fuck with us assholes anymore.”

“Stark, please…” Loki did not need this.

“Isn’t that what you said? That’s what I heard.” The red incubus shifted back in his seat. “You know me I have selective hearing…”

“Just fuck me! Please, I’m begging you!” He reaches over and grabs Stark’s dick, jerking it roughly. “I’ll tell you what happened after.”

“Weeeeell… alright.” Stark quickly gets on top of Loki and kindly does what is asked of him.

:::

“Thank you.” Loki simply says, feeling the energy flow through him. “Now I should be going.”

“Uh-uh.” Stark puts a hand on his shoulder. “You promised to tell me what the deal is.”

“Fuck, you remembered.”

“I am a genius.” The red incubus replied. “C’mon, bestie, tell me.”

“My lover, he… he insists that he’s straight.” Loki sits properly on the sofa, hands folded over his knees.

“Oh shit, not another one of those kind of humans.”

“Tell me about it. There’s far too many of them.”

“You two are 100 percent compatible, right? Did you explain that?”

“I did! I did everything, seduce, explain, threaten…”

“What’s this about threatening?” They heard a voice behind them. They turned to find Captain Rogers, a blue incubus with red and white kynlines. “Great, not just one, but two freeloaders.”

“Hi to you too, babe.” Stark sniffs.

“Where were you an hour ago? I had to bum energy from him.” Loki gestures toward the red incubus. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t.”

“What is everyone’s problem with me?” Stark asks, but no one answers.

“Anyway, what was that I heard about threatening? Did you use your pheromones on your new human, Loki?” Captain asks.

“No, I only told him about it.” Loki waved. The Captain was currently trying to formulate a law against using pheromones, since for the past 400 years it’s been unnecessary ever since they created magic to match the compatibility of humans and incubi. Essentially, using pheromones is rape, and it’s a proven fact that consensual sex is more pleasurable for incubi than non-consensual. “How much have you heard, anyway?”

“That your lover is straight.” Rogers sits in a nearby chair. “That’s a problem, isn’t it?”

“What am I going to do?” Loki whined. “He thinks my father was wrong in matching us. Could that be true?”

“Laufey, wrong?” Stark repeats. “No way.”

“I don’t know. Anybody can make mistakes.” Rogers says.

“I was being sarcastic.” Says Stark. “Besides, I’m sure YOU never make any mistakes.”

“But our first time felt so wonderful.” Loki ignored Stark. “I was so… fully nourished.”

“Then, maybe he’s not far off the mark.” Rogers pats him on the knee. “Talk to him. Do you want us – me – to come with you?”

“It’s like I’m fucking invisible.” Stark gets up, leaving the room.

“No, I’ll handle this.”

“Fine. And if you need more energy, you can always come to one of us.” Rogers said with a smile. Loki smiled back, but his eyes still showed worry. His father wasn’t too easy to deal with.

:::

“I’m here to see the head sorcerer.” Loki says to the guards at the Great Hall. They allow him to pass, and he proceeds down the golden columns. His father was always busy and never had much time to talk. And talking to him was… difficult. They didn’t always get along. Loki sighs and heads into the room where his father works. Laufey is busy determining matches for his people above glowing pools of water in the ground, which reflected images of humans in them. “Hello, Father.” He makes his father look up from what he was doing.

“Loki?” Laufey was surprised to see him. “What brings you here?”

“Well…” Loki had been trying to figure out how to word his problem delicately. “My human doesn’t want me. He doesn’t like males.”

“And?” His father says, apparently already knowing this.

“And so… I think maybe…”

“You dare question my abilities?” Laufey interrupts loudly, and Loki flinches. “Other sorcerers might make mistakes, but I have never. I had already double-checked the result prior to this conversation, since the compatibility rate is so rare.”

“Father… I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” He puts his head down.

“Loki, this match is truly a blessing for you. You must make the most of it.”

“How? He doesn’t want to…”

“Do not worry. Simply being near him will fuel his lust. Soon, he will no longer be able to resist. Little things like a touch or a look will break him faster. Unfortunately, you know of the prohibition against pheromones, so don’t use them.”

“I see. Right, thank you, Father.” Loki never knew such a thing, since his lovers were always very willing to give themselves to him. He bows and leaves the room.

“You’ll be alright, my son…” Laufey says quietly to himself, a foreboding look shadowing his face.

:::

Thor had a hard time getting back to sleep that night (and the whole week) afraid that the incubus would come visit him again and rape him in his slumber. The other side of his brain was telling him that it wasn’t real, that no such monster visited him that night.

It was getting closer to the hour when the creature said he’d arrive. Thor was pacing his room, scared, anxious, nauseous… he couldn’t go to sleep. Maybe if he didn’t sleep, the alien can’t come. Loki did say he came through his dreams, so… he wondered if the internet would have the answer.

The internet! Of course, why didn’t he think of this before? He quickly went to his desk and opened a browser, searching for ‘incubus.’ Lots of sites and images came up, but one site particularly intrigued him: ‘Incubus Encounters’. It was a forum where people talked about their experiences with the demons. Reading all their stories, he started to realize that they weren’t too different than his own: having weird, sexy dreams and waking up with an erection or soiled sheets every day, followed by waking up during a dream and meeting the incubus/succubus for the first time. The only difference was that these people would have dreams two months before meeting the creatures, but he only had dreams for two weeks. Loki said the more compatible they are with the incubus, the sooner the human awakens. He shook his head, truly believing that it was an accident, a mistake.

Thor was so focused on reading that he didn’t notice Loki appear behind him. Loki was surprised not to find his human in bed, but when he looked at the screen, he couldn’t help but smirk. _He’s doing research. How cute._ He thought to himself. He tip-toed closer, until his head was right next to Thor’s. “I know this website!” He says loudly, and Thor screams like last time, jumping out of his chair. Loki laughs at him.

“What the hell? Why do you have to scare me?” He asks.

“How should I know? It’s not my fault you scare so easily, hammer-boy.” The creature sat down at the desk. “As I was saying, I know this site. My former lover used it. Oh, what was his username again… oh well, I’ll just search for me.” Loki types his name in the search bar and hits enter.

“You know how to use the internet?” Thor calmed down a little.

“I’ve been visiting this Earth longer than you’ve been alive, Thor.”

“And how old are you?”

“338.” Before Thor could respond, Loki found the entry he was looking for. “Ah, here it is. Read that out loud, if you will.” He got up from the desk. Thor wanted to ask ‘who are you to order me around’, but he was curious as to what this was. The thread was written by a user named ‘GoldenEyes111’. It read:

“The most beautiful creature came to me in my dreams; and then, he became real! Flawless blue skin with decorative white lines adorning it, wavy black hair that falls to his shoulders, and searing red eyes complete with long horns, wispy tail and large bat-like wings. Such grace as he moved up my body with his slender form, his gold jewelry clinking together as he leans down to kiss me, and by God I never felt so alive.” There was more, but Thor decided to stop since he didn’t want the alien’s head to swell further. “The guy’s quite a poet.”

“He is my former lover, Heimdall. Quite a gentleman he was.” Loki smiles, moseying over to the bed and sits.

“What happened to him?” _Did he die?_

“We simply grew apart. He couldn’t sustain me anymore. It’s not like I wanted to stop, it just naturally happens. And when it does, after a few weeks of not seeing us, they forget all about us.”

“Forget?”

“Yes, they must move on with their lives and find someone new, hopefully a soulmate.” Loki wonders if he would ever find his. His friends have, and he’s sure his past human lovers have, so when will he? “But, subconsciously… they never forget.” His innocent smile twists into a smirk.

“You mean like muscle memory?” Thor closes the browser.

“Indeed. All the techniques they learn from us are etched into their bodies. I like to think incubi and humans have a symbiotic relationship.”

“Uh-huh.” The blonde stands up and looks at the demon, who is naked and sitting on his expensive bedspread. “Uh, don’t you have clothes, other than your jewels?”

“Wearing clothes is very counterproductive where I’m from.” Loki crosses his legs over the knee, showing some modesty.

“Don’t you get cold?”

“No. I don’t get hot either.” The monster explains. “My planet is very dry and sunny.”

“Your planet. In another dimension.” Thor feels like this is too much information to process at once.

“That’s right.”

“And you’re 338 years old.”

“Correct.” Loki did some quick math. “I think I’m roughly your age in human years.”

“Twenty in incubus years.” Thor rubs his forehead and puts his hands on his hips. “Anyway, I’m guessing the reason you’re here is that your dad is right.”

“He is. And he _actually_ double-checked when he matched us. He never does that.”

“Yeah, okay.” The human shakes his head. “Listen, I don’t know what else to tell you. I’m not gay, so I’m not interested. Didn’t you say that you could get ‘food’ elsewhere?”

“Yes, I go to my friends for help. However, their energy is very temporary and won’t sustain me for long.”

“Well, that’s what you’re going to have to do, or find another human that’s actually gay.”

“You’re making me angry again.” Loki says in a low tone. “How can you deny this? We are one hundred-percent compatible!”

“Yeah, do you have proof of that?!” Says Thor.

“Proof?!” The creature repeats. “We don’t sign papers, or print documents or anything like that!”

“Then there’s nothing you can show me.” He crosses his arms. Loki remembered what his father told him about seducing this man and took a deep breath, opening his arms to him. “What?” Thor questions the gesture.

“Take my arms.” Loki commands. “Feel my touch, and you’ll understand.” Of course Thor didn’t want to, thinking he would be jumped, but something in him was curious to know what would happen if he did. He slowly walked towards the demon and carefully wrapped his fingers around each of Loki’s wrists…

“Haahh…!” Thor felt a rush flow through his body, feeling like he was on fire. “Wh-What are you doing to me?” He threatened to pull away, but Loki returned the grip and held on tight.

“I’m not doing anything.” The incubus felt the rush, as well, and honestly never felt a rush like this. “It is merely… our connection.”

“…!” The blonde pulled away before that feeling went to his loins. “No, I don’t believe you. You were doing something.”

“Even if I was, I could never create a feeling like that.” Loki lain on the bed seductively, pointed tail whipping about. “If you would just give me a chance, that feeling could become stronger.”

“The only way you could have me is by using those pheromones, or whatever.”

“So, you want me to rape you? Interesting.”

“Isn’t that what you things do?” The human scoffs.

“How dare you?” Loki growls. “You’re getting your information from texts of thousands of years ago, and that’s outdated! Did you not read any of those threads? Our kind doesn’t do that anymore. We’ve become civilized in the past 400 years! This magic that matches us with suitable partners has changed the way we operate our ‘business’. And my friend, Captain Rogers, is working hard to make pheromone-using illegal. As of right now, it’s prohibited unless necessary. So the least you can do is show me some respect, and I’ll respect you just the same.”

“…” Thor let that sink in. Civilized, huh? He supposed he could believe that, with the way the creature spoke and how well he seems to know human technology and customs. But most importantly, Loki hasn’t touched him inappropriately since he told him to stop, and with that speech he made clear that he wouldn’t use that magic on him. Still, it’s hard to trust an alien from another dimension. He would keep his guard up in case. “Very well.” He agrees, while Loki nods and smiles. Thor looks the creature up and down, his curiosity getting the better of him. “You, uh… don’t look like the usual artists’ interpretation of an incubus. I mean, you’re blue, not red.”

“We come in all colors. My friend Stark is red with gold kynlines, very much like the paintings you see. His boyfriend Rogers is blue like me, but with red and white kynlines. Banner is green with white lines, and his girlfriend Natasha is black with red lines.”

“So, you have relationships among each other, while also ‘feeding’ from humans?” Thor cocks a brow. “And you said earlier that you have sex with your friends, who I assume are the ones you’re referring to. Don’t you, you know… get jealous, or…”

“No, we don’t.” Loki says. “At least, not about sex. It is love itself that can cause problems. For example, if I were to also covet the love of Natasha, then Banner and I would have some issues with each other.”

“That’s very interesting.” The blonde smiled. “Kinda wished our people were like that.”

“Indeed.” The demon pursed his lips. “And maybe more open about sexuality too.”

“Yeah, well…” Thor knew that was a dig. “Look, I need to go to bed. But hey, you seem like a nice enough guy, so you can, you know, drop in if you want. Just don’t try anything funny, and come earlier so I can get some sleep.”

“Hmmm…” Loki was surprised that this man would allow him back at all. Maybe it’s just like his father said. “Very well. I’ll leave you to your slumber.” He begins to fade away, keeping his eyes locked on his soon-to-be mate. “Good night, Thor.”

“Bye.” Thor exhales deeply after the demon is gone. Whenever that being’s around, Thor feels really weird, despite what he thought about sort-of trusting him earlier. And inviting him to come back; what the hell was he thinking? He can’t seem to make good decisions around that being, either. He wondered what would happen the next time he showed up.

:::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So… I saw Infinity War, and… I’m not happy about it. The Russo brothers clearly don’t care about Loki. The writers don’t, either, otherwise they wouldn’t have given Loki that kind of send-off. His ‘death’ was better in The Dark World. The brothers also said that Tom is too old to play Loki anymore. Oh yeah? Then RDJ, Mark Ruffalo and Chadwick Boseman are too fucking old. Chris Evans is only one year younger than Tom, is he too fucking old?! Eat a dick, Russo fucks. If you want Loki back in Avengers 4 (I know they already filmed the thing, but last-minute changes can be made) please sign this petition (copy and paste):
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/marvel-studios-loki-returning-in-avengers-4-alive


	4. Chapter 4

Compatible

Day Four

:::

Loki lies in bed with his friend, Banner, gazing at the ceiling with lament on his face. The green incubus was nice enough to offer him some energy after Thor refused him yet again. “Never had anyone reject you before, have you?” Banner asks, looking over at him.

“No, I haven’t, actually.” Loki sighs. “I usually get what I want and who I want into bed with me.”

“I know. You like to tell us.” Banner blinks a few times.

“That’s also true.” The blue incubus just realized that none of his close friends talk much about their sexual encounters, let alone brag about them. Stark used to, but ever since he started dating the Captain, he’s been quieter. “And why wouldn’t I? Why don’t you?”

“Because I’m in a relationship, Loki. My priorities have changed over the years. Bragging would upset Nat.”

“I get it. Because I’m single.” Loki sat up, kicking his legs over the side. “Have you ever had a human reject you?”

“Yeah, several.” Banner says, putting his hands behind his head.

“Why?” Loki looks at him.

“Different reasons. Some cuz they’re gay or not gay, sometimes… they think I’m too… big.” He stuttered.

“Well, they don’t call you the ‘Hulk’ for nothing.” The blue creature smirks. Banner was well-known for being really big down there. He wondered how Nat could take it all the time. “How would you deal with the homophobic ones?”

“I would just get a new human.” The green one replies. “I wouldn’t bother dealing with it. I mean, I have to eat. I don’t have time for that.”

“But my father said that he will eventually be unable to resist his lust for me.” Loki sighs again. “I don’t know how long I can wait, because he seems to be resisting quite well.”

“Well, I assume if you two are 100 percent compatible, it won’t be too long of a wait.” Banner smiles. “And you seem to be willing to wait. I guess you like this guy.”

“He’s so perfect. You have no idea.” Loki gets excited just thinking about him. “I must have him.”

“Maybe you should just try being his friend, first.” Banner says. “That usually works.”

“Friend…” The blue incubus thinks about that for a moment.

“Nat and I were friends first, then we were best friends, then, you know.”

“Yeah, I do know. You two are so adorable.” Loki rolls his eyes. “Thank you, Banner. I learned a lot from this conversation.”

“And what was that?”

“That I need to find some single friends.” He quipped and got up to leave. The green guy just shakes his head and laughs.

:::

The incubus would cross Thor’s mind every now and again. His friends noticed some changes in him: tired, spacy, and a little paranoid. “What seems to be troubling you, Thor?” Fandral asked as they ate lunch together at the pub. “You’ve been as quiet as Hogun as of late.”

“Hm? Oh uh… I guess.” Thor slowly eats his chips.

“Yeah, what’s botherin’ ya, mate?” Volstagg says with a mouthful of food.

“If I didn’t know better…” Sif smirks. “I’d say he was in love.”

“NO!” Thor was a little too loud. “No, that’s not it.” He couldn’t tell his friends that an alien creature from another dimension traveled through his dreams in order to fuck him for food, but maybe he could get advice by twisting the story. “Um, but there’s this guy who… likes me, and it’s very…”

“Wait, a guy? As in a man?” Fandral leans forward, interested.

“Yes, as in a man.” Thor wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “And he likes me, you know, like that.”

“He told you?” Sif asks.

“Yes, very clearly, in fact. He’s… very forward.” He cleared his throat. “But he’s a nice guy, I think.”

“You think?” Sif asks, taking a sip of her soda.

“I only met him twice.”

“Where?”

“At… the library.” Thor lied. “He told me his intentions, but when I told him I wasn’t interested, he backed off. Mostly. So, I think he’s alright.”

“And… he keeps wanting to hang out with you?” Fandral asks, and Thor nods. “Do you want to hang out with him?”

“Uh, well… he is an intriguing… person… but even if I didn’t want him around, he’d still be there.”

“Well in that case, you should get a restraining order.” Says Volstagg.

“Just give him a chance.” Hogun says quietly (and finally). “That’s what everyone should do with new people in their lives.”

“I guess.” Thor gives a hesitant smile, wanting to tell his friends or somebody what was really going on. Maybe he should start posting on that forum.

:::

Before the incubus showed up, Thor took a shower. He was putting on jeans when he looks in the mirror and jumps in a fright, seeing the creature looming behind him. “God-fucking-damnit!” Thor yells, stumbling over a little.

“Looks like I didn’t arrive early enough to shower with you.” Loki says, smirking.

“Would you stop appearing behind me like that? I almost broke the damn mirror.”

“Oh please, it’s just a bit of fun.” Loki scoffed, admiring the human’s damp blonde hair and gorgeous tan torso, a white towel around his shoulders.

“How long have you been here?” He fumbled with his fly.

“I didn’t see anything, don’t worry.” Loki rolls his eyes. “You have the door open. Anyone could have seen you.”

“Shit.” He goes to close it, but they both hear panting getting closer to the room. A colorful Australian shepherd with big blue eyes enters the room and immediately jumps onto Loki happily, tail wagging at full speed as if the demon was an old friend. “Hey, get off!”

“Oh no, it’s perfectly alright.” Loki kneels down to pet the dog, and it climbs up his knees to lick his face. Loki laughs, and Thor blushes, finding that super cute against his will. “What’s his name?”

“Bor. Named after my grandfather.” The human shuts the door, realizing the discrepancy of this interaction. “How can he see you?”

“Animals can see us. They have a ‘sixth sense’.” He explains. “They are also attracted to our scent.” He lifted Bor up slightly to reveal he was a little too excited. “Oh dear, looks like I’m giving off too much.”

“Ew. Bor, get out!” Thor commands the shepherd. The dog obeys, albeit tentatively, with his tail between his legs and whining. He shuts the door and locks it. “So you are giving off a scent! You lied!”

“Pheromones are different than our natural scent, Thor.” Loki stands. “And right now, I smell stronger because I’m not getting the energy I need.”

“Oh, so it’s my fault.” Thor says under his breath. “Well, remind me not to let you near our other animals.”

“You have others?” The incubus’ eyes light up.

“Yes: horses, chickens, goats…”

“I love goats!” Loki says, smiling.

“R-Really?” The human snickers.

“Yes, they’re hilarious!”

“They like causing trouble.”

“That’s why they’re hilarious. I relate to that.”

“They’re also associated with Satan.” Thor gave a dumb smile. “And I’m sure you relate to that, as well.”

“Has anyone ever told you you’re fucking hysterical?” Loki asks sarcastically. “We’re not demons, nor are we associated with them.”

“So they exist?”

“I really don’t know. Probably.” The being saw the fear in Thor’s eyes. “The only extraordinary things I’m sure exists on your planet are ghosts.”

“Ghosts, huh?” He shivers. “Are… Are there any here, now?”

“No, at least, none that want to be seen.” Loki replies. “They travel through many planes of existence, and when they feel the need to express themselves, they appear on a plane in which people can feel, hear, and in rare cases, see them.”

“You make it sound so scientific.”

“Magic is science. And mathematics.” He stretches his wing to brush against Thor’s bare arm. “Attraction… is also a science.” The human shuddered away from the touch, going into his closet to find a shirt. Loki felt himself grow impatient and angry, but kept his emotions in check and took a breath, remembering his father’s and Banner’s wise words. “So… if you have horses and the like…” He goes to the window and opens it, getting a good look at the outside of the house. “And you live in a grand mansion with a huge bedroom, I assume you’re wealthy.”

“I’m not rich. My father is. That’s what he likes to tells me.” Thor looked out the window, too. “And I’m going to school to learn how to take over the family business.”

“Which is?”

“Land investing and real estate.” He answers proudly. “My great-grandfather started the business, and soon, it will be mine.”

“That’s amazing.” Loki sits on the bed. “You’re very determined. I can see it in your face.”

“Yes, it’s very exciting.” Thor smiles. “I love construction and electrical wiring.”

“That explains the toolbox.” The being points to it. “You like wielding that hammer around, eh?”

“Right, I’m sorry about that.” He really was. “But, you are an alien from another world. What was I supposed to do?”

“I can think of many different things you – we – could have done.” He winks.

“Can’t give it a rest, can you?”

“Do excuse me. I can’t help myself.” The creature did it again. “You know, I’m someone of high stature myself, in my realm.”

“Yeah, your father is the high wizard, or something like that.” Thor sort of remembers.

“Something like that.” Loki rolls his eyes.

“Is that why you have so much gold jewelry, or are those gifts from past lovers?”

“Some of these are from lovers.” Loki looks down at all his accessories. “Wearing jewelry is simply a style where I’m from.” He so badly wanted to say, ‘Why, jealous?’ but he held it in. “Is your father strict?”

“Oh, yes, isn’t every father?” Thor smiles. “But he means well. I can be hard to handle.”

“Amazing you can admit that at such a young age.” He crosses his legs. “And your mother?”

“Ah, she is kind and warm. Smart, too. My father treats her as an equal.” The blonde says. Loki was charmed at how much this man loved and respected his parents. “And you? What of your mother?”

“My mother…” Loki looks away. “She died giving birth to me. I never met her.”

“Loki…” This was the first time Thor said Loki’s name, and in such a sentimental way, too. “I’m so sorry.”

“… Thank you.” The incubus said, feeling a little pang in his heart. “My father and I, we… we don’t always get along. As your father wants you to uphold the family business, mine wants me to do the same.”

“And you don’t want to?”

“It’s not that.” Loki lies down on the bed. “I just don’t want to do it _right now._ I’m still young, I have plenty of time in the future to learn. My father started late in life with that, why can’t I? There’re so many things I want to do before getting bogged down with studying…”

“Don’t you mean people you want to do?”

“Hahaha, you’re understanding.” He laughed.

“So sex isn’t just life for you, it’s fun for you.” Thor figures.

“Exactly.” Loki sits up, resting his head on his hand.

“… Huh.” The human wonders why he feels slighted by that. He supposed he figured he was special in the eyes of the incubus, but that’s simply not true. Loki had many lovers before him and will have many after him… not that they’re lovers, anyway. _Ugh, what is wrong with my mind?_

“But even before all that, my father has never been warm-hearted towards me. I believe that he hates me for killing my mother.” His gaze sinks to the floor.

“If he was any kind of father, he would know that wasn’t your fault.” Thor steps closer.

“And now, it feels like he’s more distant than ever, ever since he paired the two of us.” The creature looks up at Thor with pained red eyes. “Why?”

“Maybe it’s not him. Maybe it’s you who’s been more distant.” The blonde says carefully, hoping not to anger the incubus.

“Me?” Loki thinks about it for a moment. “Because of my lack of interest in his work, perhaps?”

“Yes. That’s probably it.” Thor sits on the other end of the bed. “I kind of went through the same thing with my dad: me being a bad boy and causing all sorts of trouble, a lot of which involved girls…” He smirked. “My father threatened to kick me out of the house, and he meant it. So I got my act together… mostly. I still have fun, it’s just… controlled fun.”

“Hm…” Loki looks at Thor, thinking about what he said. “Maybe you’re right.” He stands up. “I think I should have a talk with my father when I get back.”

“You’re leaving?” The blonde gets up too.

“Yes, unless you will give me what I came for.” His eyes were questioning, but Thor shook his head and cleared his throat. “That’s what I thought.”

“Hey, uh…” Thor says before Loki fades. “How about… next time… we go out?”

“Out?” The incubus says. “Like, on a date, out?”

“No! No, not exactly… I mean, not that…” He fidgets nervously. “I mean… we could go for a hike up to this lake just a few kilometers away from my house… I wouldn’t take you in public, of course, not that anyone could see you, also it’d look like I was talking to myself…”

“I’d love to.” Loki interrupts, not being able to conceal his smirk. “Sounds exciting.”

“Yeah, so uh… arrive earlier, like afternoon…”

“Sure.” He smiles bigger as he fades away. “I will see you later.”

“Okay, bye.” Thor waves, Loki vanishing while he is once again asking himself what is wrong with his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope everybody signed that petition! Here’s a link:
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/marvel-studios-loki-returning-in-avengers-4-alive
> 
> Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Compatible

Day Five

:::

Laufey was only home a few hours a week. He was a very busy man and still needed to obtain sustenance for himself; luckily he was at an age where he didn’t have to do that as often as once a week. Raising a son by himself was never part of the plan, but he had to do what he had to do. He thought, despite his inability to be the best father, he raised a good son. And he just wants his son to be happy, no matter what the cost. “Father.” Loki said, standing in the doorway to the lounge.

“Loki…” Laufey responds. “How goes your seduction of your new human?”

“It’s difficult, but I think he’s starting to like me.” He smiles. “He asked he out on a date.”

“Hm… it’s a shame you must go through these rituals with him. But it will be worth the wait.”

“How much longer can I wait, Father?” He enters the room. “I feel weaker by the day. I’m probably going to need three, maybe four sessions this week to stay somewhat healthy. By this time, one would get reassigned, or so I’ve heard, after all I never have had this problem.”

“I cannot reassign you.” Laufey says grimly.

“Why?”

“It’s… because this match is once in a lifetime. The energy you will receive from him will be the best you’ve ever felt, and will benefit you for a long time. You have copulated with him a month ago, yes? By now, you should be feeling much worse, but because of that one time…”

“Yes, you’re right.” Loki said, and his dad nods. “I wasn’t really planning on getting reassigned anyway, I was just wondering.”

“You should be able to go one more month without him. Do be quick in your work.” Laufey turns away. “Will that be all?”

“Actually, there’s something I wanted to tell you.” He moves to a chair and sits. “Won’t you sit with me, Father?” Laufey seems hesitant to do so, but he clears his throat and sits in a chair opposite his boy. “I just wanted to say… that I respect you, Father. I respect what you do, and I admire it, as well.” He looked up to see if his father was paying attention, and indeed he was, probably the most he ever has. “And… I never said that I wasn’t interested in learning what you do, it’s just that… I have plenty of time, you know.”

“… I once said the same thing.” Laufey said after a long pause. “But I regretted it. It’s best to learn while you’re young, while you’re still fit in body and mind. I could have… I could have given your mother a better life sooner.”

“Father…” Loki is shocked. His father never mentions her, since it pains him so much. Everything he’s been taught about his mother came from portraits and other people that knew her. “I’ll tell you what: after my time with Thor ends, I will start working on becoming a sorcerer.”

“…” There was a long pause again. “I’m… very happy to hear that, Loki. You shall make a fine sorcerer.”

“Thank you, Father.” Loki gets up. “You have a restful night.”

“You as well.” Laufey watched his boy leave the room. He cursed himself a thousand times over for lying to his only son, but it was for the best… for now…

:::

Thor gets ready for this hike, constantly asking himself why he’s doing this. He seems to have sense and self-control when the creature is not around, especially later in the week, the longer he’s away from him. Thor knows the demon is just working him, trying to get in his pants and possibly using pheromones despite saying he hasn’t. Even if he wasn’t, some sort of magic was being used to lure him closer. He has zero reason to trust him and yet… he is intrigued. That’s the excuse he gives himself anyway.

“Hello, Thor.” Loki actually appears in front of him, as asked, yet Thor jumps in surprise anyway and curses out loud. “I wasn’t even trying to scare you that time. Looks like you’re just a scaredy-cat.”

“Oh yeah? How would you feel if some alien just showed up before you with no warning?”

“Depends on the alien, I suppose.” The incubus smirked. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, just need to grab my dinner from the fridge.” Thor put his backpack around his shoulder.

“I’ll meet you outside.” Loki heads to the window. “Wouldn’t want to arouse your dog.” He opens the window, climbs out and gently floats to the ground, all before Thor could say anything.

“… Okay.” Says the blonde, casually smashing his fist into his hands. As he went to get his food and tell his mom he was leaving, Loki admired the house. Truly magnificent, huge, and well-kept, with a cobblestone driveway, lush garden and manicured lawn in front. Thor came out the front door, seeing how in awe the incubus was. “You like it?”

“It’s very impressive.” Loki replied. “Your family built this?”

“Yes, over three-hundred years ago.” Thor says with pride.

“Could you build a house like this someday?”

“Of course.”

“Would you build it for me?” The creature looks at him.

“What do you mean, to live in it?”

“No… more like, inspired by me.”

“Uh, you mean paint it blue?” Thor was confused, but it was cute. Loki snickered.

“Never mind.” The incubus shakes his head. “Shall we be off?”

“R-Right.” Thor starts to head east toward the forest and Loki followed beside him. “Do be careful, there are rocks and thorns and other things.”

“I will. My skin is rather resilient. I can handle extreme heat, cold, and mildly sharp objects.”

“You said something about your world being hot and dry.” The human said. “Is it like a desert?”

“Very much so.” Loki explains. “Our planet is waterless. No oceans, no lakes, no rain.”

“No water? How can you live without water?”

“My people get along alright.” The creature says. “We don’t eat or drink.”

“Yeah, but I’m sure you need to clean stuff, especially your sheets…”

“We do clean. It’s a method called ‘heat-cleaning’.” Loki gives him the side-eye. “It kills germs efficiently.”

“Alright, I was just asking.” Thor gets defensive. Loki suddenly stops, admiring a bush of pink flowers.

“But I love your planet.” The incubus leans in to smell them. “So vibrant, so much life, such beautiful flora and fauna…” A brimstone butterfly comes and lands on a flower daintily. “Don’t ever take your world for granted, Thor.”

“… I won’t.” Thor found himself mesmerized by the image before him. “Are there animals on your planet?”

“Yes, but they’re quite ugly, similar to your reptiles but with thicker scales and gnarly faces. The plants are just as ugly, dry and withered. There’re only about 54 species of animals living on my world, and 32 species of plants.”

“That’s an insanely low amount.” Thor responds.

“Yes. But they leave us alone, so it’s one less thing to worry about.” Loki finishes watching the butterfly and Thor takes that as his cue to head on. After a short while they arrived at the lake. Loki gasps in awe, fascinated by how beautiful and serene this place was. The water was clean and clear, and he could see fish swimming at the edge. Behind the lake is a short cliff with vines and moss growing on it, providing a slow, trickley waterfall. There were weeping willows all around, giving the lake shade. A blue bird stood on a big rock by the coast. Looking closer, the bird had red eyes. “That bird looks just like me.” The incubus said excitedly.

“That’s just what I need, more of you.” Thor says sarcastically, taking off his backpack and unzipping it. “That’s a night heron. A rare sight.” He takes out a big blanket and lays it on the ground.

“What a coincidence.” Loki ignored Thor’s slight for now. “What a beautiful place.”

“Isn’t it? I love it here.” The blonde sits cross-legged on the edge of the blanket. “Great place to just be alone and think.”

“Hm, didn’t think you were the kind of person that likes to be alone… or think.” Loki took that opening to slight him.

“Ha-ha, you got me.” Thor says.

“Did you bring a swimsuit?” Loki starts taking off his jewelry, which he wore way less of in preparation for today.

“Uh, no… wait, you can swim?”

“Yes, a wonderful human girl taught me how many years ago.” He smiles. “You don’t mind if I take a quick dip, do you?”

“Go ahead.” Thor gestured to the water. For the first time since they met, the human watched Loki use those bat-like wings to fly. He soared several feet in the air, hovering over the middle of the lake before diving gracefully into the water, making a perfect splash. In seconds he comes up for air, flipping his hair back as he did. “Ten out of ten!” He shouts to the creature, and he laughs.

“It’s nice for us to get wet once in a while.” Loki swims closer until his feet can reach the lake floor. “Ooo!” He felt something nick his thigh. He looks down and sees fish gathering around his legs. “My, even fish are attracted to my scent.”

“Are you serious?” Thor gets up to look. “It’s like you’re the Pied Piper.”

“Ah!” One of the fish bit the incubus’ ass. “Alright, I’m getting out.”

“Haha, too bad you can’t make love to a fish.” The blonde sits back down and begins unpacking his food, as Loki slowly exits the lake.

 _Yes, everybody wants me, except you._ Loki resisted the urge to say that out loud. He sits on the blanket, wringing out his hair. _Oh, but what’s this?_ He catches Thor staring. Thor pretends it didn’t happen, going back to unwrapping his sandwich. The incubus rolls his eyes. How is this human able to resist him so strongly? He needed to speed things up. If he didn’t, he’d end up not only weak and sick, but humiliated and shamed among his people.

“Oh, I know you don’t eat, but I brought extra food, for some reason.” Thor says before biting into his sandwich.

“That’s awfully sweet.” Loki replies while watching the human, always interested in watching humans and animals eat, since he didn’t. They sure did make it look enjoyable. “I could eat, but it doesn’t do anything for me, and I can’t taste it, either.”

“What a shame.” Thor said with a mouthful of food. “It is one of life’s great pleasures.”

“I can taste some things, though.” The creature shakes his hair out. “Skin, tongues, sweat, other bodily fluids.”

“Do you realize how gross you sound sometimes?” Thor says honestly, cracking open a can of beer.

“Most people think dirty talk is a turn-on.”

“Yes, when spoken by someone you’re turned on by.”

“…” Loki considered himself saint-worthy putting up with all this crap and not getting outwardly angry. “Tell me, Thor…” He leans down on his elbow. “What is your type of woman?”

“My type?” The human considers this for a moment, imagining his perfect girl. “Well, she has long, dark hair…”

“Uh-huh.” Loki flips his own hair slightly.

“Bright, colorful eyes, eyes you can get lost in.”

“Mm-hmm…”

“Soft, full breasts, and a killer bottom…”

“Right.”

“And her personality…” He smiled. “Smart, a quick wit, and charming.”

“Hm.” Loki looks down at himself. “Well, I have four out of those five things you mentioned… oh hell, I’ve got great tits, too.”

“Again, gross.” Thor said as Loki scoffed. They sat in silence for a while as the human finished eating and Loki put on his jewels. Then, they heard a low growling noise. “Did you hear that?”

“Yes.” Loki’s tail twitched. He saw a giant brown bear emerge from the trees behind Thor, and his eyes grew wide. “Behind you!” Thor turned around slowly. “Oh no, this has to be my fault.”

“Shit!” Thor reaches into his bag and pulls out a hunting knife, flipping it open.

“No, Thor!” Loki whisper shouts, scrambling up to grab the blonde’s shoulders. “Don’t risk fighting it! You could get very hurt.”

“Not if I stab it in the head first.” Thor tried getting up.

“And what if you miss, or if she attacks first?” Loki held him down. “Listen, I’ve got a plan. Pack up your things quickly and I’ll distract her.”

“You?! How is that any better?” Thor asked loudly. Loki puts a finger over the human’s lips and looks him in the eyes.

“Trust me.” The creature says. Thor nods slowly, beginning to pack his stuff while the incubus stands and walks slowly to the bear. “Hello, girl. You’re gorgeous.” The bear growls and it rumbles the earth. “You’re here for me, aren’t you?” Loki reaches his hand out, but the bear roars louder. “Alright, no touching.” Thor looks back to see what Loki’s up to. He sees the bear coming closer to sniff the incubus. The bear coos and shakes, then stands on its hind legs, exposing herself to the alien. “Thor, are you finished?” Loki asked nervously.

“A-Almost, I just can’t fit the blanket back in…” Thor works to push the blanket into his pack. The bear roars again, stepping closer.

“Thor…”

“Almost…” He zips up the backpack. “Done!”

“Good, now brace yourself.”

“Why?” Thor was suddenly tackled and swept into the air by the incubus, flying higher and away from the bear as quickly as possible.

“My God, you’re heavy!” Loki yelled.

“It’s all muscle!” Thor yells back, watching the bear run towards them. “You might want to get above the trees!”

“I’m trying, dammit!” He spreads his wings as far as they could reach and flapped them powerfully, cutting through the air and finally soaring above the trees. The bear gave up chasing them.

“HAHA, WHOOOO!” Thor screeched in joy, amazed to see everything from a bird’s eye view, or rather an incubus’. As Thor looked around excitedly, Loki found the mansion, flying straight toward it. “This is amazing, Loki!”

“Glad you’re having fun.” He grunted. Still, he really liked it when Thor said his name. Loki swore he felt his own cheeks flush, something that didn’t happen often. He almost forgot how tired he was carrying this big oaf… tired, weak… he just got an idea. “We’re landing.” He slowed and hovered down to the front of the house. He let Thor off of his shoulder, taking a few deep breaths.

“Well, this definitely wasn’t a boring day.” The human smiles at the creature.

“Heh, no it wasn’t.” Loki takes a few more breaths before collapsing, his knees giving out under him.

“Loki!” Thor catches him before he falls to the ground. “What’s wrong? Are you that tired?”

“Wha…?” The creature blinks heavily, shaking his head. “What happened… oh no, it’s happening already…”

“What? What is?” Thor asks worriedly, but Loki kept trying to shake the dizziness away. “Let’s go inside.”

“R-Right. I’ll meet you at your window.”

“But…”

“You can’t bring me in the front. Your parents will think you’re crazy, walking an invisible creature into your house.” Loki said, pushing away from Thor. “I can fly this short distance.”

“… If you say so.” The blonde watches Loki stumble a little before taking off slowly, flying up and sitting on the short roof in front of his room. Thor nodded, checking to make sure he was safe, then rushed inside. Meanwhile, the incubus smiled to himself. Thor was falling for it, even calling him by his name again. He was definitely about to speed things up. Thor enters his room and Loki goes back to his acting, rubbing the bridge of his nose as the human opens the window, letting him in. Loki accepts Thor’s aid to the bed, allowing him to lie on it. “What’s happening?”

“My energy is running out. I’m growing weaker without proper ‘food’.”

“But, you said you were sleeping with your friends for food.”

“I also told you that it’s temporary. The energy they give me is borrowed. It’s only meant for a quick boost in between matching. I can’t keep borrowing energy from them; it’s bad for them and me. Humans are our true source of energy, and without it – without you – I will only grow weaker.” He sighed.

“So then, why don’t you get a proper match? Can’t your father-?”

“My father will not reassign me.” Loki interrupted. “He said this match is too perfect to be split apart.”

“Why, what will happen?” Thor felt a sense of dread. “Will you… die?”

“… Yes.” He lied, looking away. “I didn’t want to tell you.” The human gulped. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to have sex with him, but he didn’t want him to die, either, especially because of him.

“Alright, fine.” Thor says quietly.

“Hm?” Loki lifts his head, looking at Thor.

“I said I’ll do it! I mean you! I mean, I’ll… have sex with you.” Thor ran his fingers through his hair. “But you’ll have to use pheromones on me.”

“What?” Loki didn’t expect that. “But, I told you…”

“I consent to it. That should be good enough.” Thor remembers the prohibition. “Besides, how would anyone know you used them?”

“They can smell it.” The incubus replied.

“Right. Well, you’re the Head Sorcerer’s son, yeah? I’m sure as long as you explain yourself, things’ll work out.” The human watches Loki as he sat up slowly, looking him directly in the eyes.

“Are you sure, Thor?” He asks.

“… Yes.”

“Positive?”

“Yes, just do it already!” Thor kept forgetting to keep it down. Loki reached out to take Thor’s hands. The blonde started feeling that weird sensation again.

“When I do, you won’t remember much of what happened. It will feel like a dream.” The incubus says.

“That’s perfect, actually.” Thor quips.

“Also, you won’t feel that great in the morning. I’ve heard it described as feeling like you have a hangover.”

“Please, I’ve had plenty of those. I know what to expect.” Thor squeezes Loki’s hands. “It’s alright. I won’t let you die.”

“…” Loki doesn’t think he’s ever met such a kind, righteous human being, and he’s met a lot. He felt guilty about lying, and he was blushing again.

“You alright?” Thor asked.

“Uh, yes… just preparing.” Loki got off the bed and stood directly in front of the human, putting his hands on his neck.

“Is there… anything I have to do…?” This position was awkward.

“No, just… breathe in.” Loki inhales deeply through his nose, and as he exhales, a pinkish-red smoke exits his mouth. It smells sickeningly sweet at first, then becomes spicy. Suddenly, the human’s heart begins to race and his pupils dilate, all while grunting like an animal. “Thor?” With that, Thor was smashing his mouth against Loki’s, wrapping his big arms around him. Loki moans in surprise, but returns the kiss with as much intensity as possible. After a good long kiss, Thor pushes Loki onto the bed.

“Oof!” The incubus retracts his horns, wings and tail while Thor tore off his clothes. His body was magnificent, godlike, and he was about to have it for himself. Thor pounced on Loki and kissed him again, hands roaming all over blue skin with raised white marks. The human’s mouth moved to bite and kiss the creature’s neck and shoulders, and Loki groans in pleasure. “Yes, Thor, show everyone I’m yours…” He takes a handful of blonde hair and moves his head to the side. “And I’ll do the same.” He bit Thor’s neck, leaving a huge mark. After all, Thor didn’t say he couldn’t. He snickers to himself. Thor growled, moving down Loki’s body, biting his way to his groin, which was already hard. Unceremoniously, he took it into his mouth.

“OOOH!” Loki shrieked, amazed at how he swallowed it whole. He must not have a gag reflex. “Dear Lord…” Thor was sucking him so hard, wanting him to come already. And oh, he wanted to. He looked down at the sight, that perfect mouth around his cock, sucking vigorously, and those electric blue eyes staring at him… no, not exactly. After all, Thor was being driven by the pheromones. Not even the incubi know what the pheromones ‘do’, precisely; they’re not sure if it’s body/mind control or if it’s a fuel for existing sexual desires. Maybe it was both. But Loki knew one thing for sure; he wasn’t going to have Thor like this every time. He was going to get Thor to fuck him for real. That thought, in addition to his hard fellatio, made the creature come.

“Ah-AAAH!” Loki shouted, glad that no one could hear him but Thor. The human turned Loki around on all fours, eyeing his entrance with hunger. He pulls the incubus’ cheeks apart, and leans down and presses his tongue inside. “F-Fuck…” Loki wished it was an amplification of the human’s lust for him. Thor worked him open with his tongue and his thumbs, while Loki wailed and cried in ecstasy. “I’m ready, Thor. Please, fuck me.” The incubus pleaded. Finally, Thor gets up, pressing the head of his cock inside, and they both moaned simultaneously. The blonde grips slender hips roughly, pushing his hips forward. Before long, he was all the way in.

“Oh, fuck…” Loki cursed again, his fists balling in the sheets. It hurt a little but still felt so good, truly a perfect fit. After a short adjustment period, Thor pulls out slowly and thrusts in again, picking up a slow rhythm. Loki keens and arches his back down like a cat, make it easier for Thor to slide in. Thor growls, leaning down to bite any flesh on the incubus’ back and shoulders he could reach, his long blonde hair tickling Loki’s skin.

“Thor, you’re a wild animal. More wild than the bear.” The creature squeezes his ass around Thor, silently begging for more. Thor groans and thrusts deeper and faster, making sure to fill him completely each time. “Ah! Ah… Thor…” Loki got louder as Thor went faster, moving his hips back to meet with Thor’s. The creature’s tongue hung out of his mouth as he panted, desperately wanting the blonde human to strike his prostate. “AANGH!” With just the right angle, Thor found the incubus’ prostate, and graciously began pounding into it. “YES!” Loki turns his head so he could see Thor’s lust-filled face.

“I wish… you could hear… what I’m about to say…” Loki began. “I WILL get you to want me… without any pheromones… ungh… I will get you to be mine! You won’t be able to resist me anymore! Ah… uuuhhh… Thor… Thor!” They came at the same time – again – and moaned pleasurably, luckily not too loud in Thor’s case. Loki felt energized and alive, while Thor passed out on the bed, landing on Loki’s left shoulder and arm. “Ow…” He pulled his arm out from under the oaf and got up, looking down at him. “Hmph, we better put you in bed.” The incubus spent the next five minutes moving the big lug in the correct position on the bed and under the covers. Thor snored, a big grin on his face. Loki smiles. “Sleep well, darling.” Loki kisses his head. “I’ll be back next week. Hopefully your resistance will break further.”

:::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for all the kudos, guys. I hope you signed the petition as well. It will mean a lot to me and to every Loki fan in the world if you do. Re-shoots for the movie Avengers 4 begin in June, so there is still time to sign. You can use a fake name and you don’t have to give money or your number, that’s just extra junk the site throws at you. You can also sign for every single one of your emails (I signed it three times cuz I have three emails).
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/marvel-studios-loki-returning-in-avengers-4-alive


	6. Chapter 6

Compatible

Day Six

:::

There was a thunderstorm over the Odinson estate this night. Thor stood outside on the porch, watching the lightning and rain, nearly forgetting about his weekly meeting with the incubus, until he heard a familiar voice. “Ooo, out in the rain, are we?” Loki says behind him.

“How did you know I was here?” Thor turned around to see him.

“I appear wherever you are.” The creature replied. “And you didn’t get scared this time. I’m impressed… and disappointed.”

“Hmph.” The human really had no need to fear the incubus anymore.

“Why outside on such a miserable night?” Loki asks, coming to Thor’s side.

“I’ve always been fascinated by storms.” Thor explained. “The thunder, the lightning… such intensity and power. I love it.”

“Is that so?”

“When I was little, I would charge out into the rain and wave my hands, pretending to control the lightning.” He continued, smiling to himself. “Of course my parents hated that. Can’t tell you how many times I’ve caught a cold pretending to be a lightning god.”

“Heheh, how adorable.” Loki laughed. Lightning strikes across the sky, followed by a crack of thunder. “It certainly is fascinating. I don’t see things like this in my world.” They stand in silence for a while, watching another bolt of lightning.

“So, did you get in trouble about the pheromones?” Thor asked.

“A little. But you were right; it doesn’t hurt to have a high-status father and friend.” Loki recalls the argument he had with his father and Rogers. “They understand, now.”

“How are things with you and your father?”

“It’s fine. Better than before but…” Loki looks at the human. “Something seems off. He’s sad when he looks at me. He always was, in a way; after all, I look just like mother, but… it’s different this time.”

“What do you think it could be?”

“I don’t know… maybe he just needs more sustenance.”

“Right.” Thor rolls his eyes.

“It is the cure for everything.” Loki winks.

“Speaking of that, how are you feeling?” Thor turns to him.

“I feel better than ever, thanks to you.” He smiles. Thor smiles too, but awkwardly. “What about you? How did you feel the next morning?”

“Like total shit.” He ran his hand through his blonde hair. “A hangover? More like a hangover and a half.”

“I’m terribly sorry.” Loki says. “But… you know it doesn’t have to be like that.”

“I know…” Thor dodges Loki’s gaze. “I can deal with it. I just stay in bed an extra three hours, it’s fine.”

“Thor…” He does feel bad for the human. He also felt bad for lying about dying, but what else was he going to do? When he got home, he also needed to lie to his father about the ordeal. He only told his father that Thor would only have sex with him with pheromones, but he left out the part where Loki said he would die and that’s really why Thor agreed to sleep with him. Oh well, if there was anything Loki learned in 338 years of living, it was how to lie, and he was pretty good at it. “Do you… remember anything about it?”

“No! Not really…” Thor blushed. “Uh, but have you been sending me dreams, or something?”

“No… oh, I forgot to mention that.” The creature said. “It’s a side-effect of our coupling. Don’t worry, they won’t last but a few weeks. I presume they’re not too graphic?”

“No, no they’re not…” _But they’re graphic enough…_ More lightning and thunder strike, startling them both. “Let’s go inside.”

“I’ll meet you up there.” Loki prepared himself to fly to the window.

“Just come in the front door. I don’t want you to get wet, and then get my bed wet.”

“Well, alright. But you need to act like I’m not here.”

“It would be my genuine pleasure.” Thor says smirking, and Loki punches him in the arm. They go in, Thor greeted by the family’s butler. They hear Bor yip happily from the hall and he came running in, jumping up on Loki. However, from the butler’s perspective, it looked like the dog was jumping on an invisible wall. The incubus saw the butler’s strange look, and flew to the ceiling to get away from the dog. Still, Bor jumped up, barking at the invisible alien.

“This is why I should have gone through the window.” Loki hovered over the top of the stairs, and Bor followed, panting and barking.

“Uh…” Thor looks at the butler awkwardly. “Guess he sees a bug, heh.” He rushes up the stairs, telling Bor to be quiet and silently telling Loki to follow him. “Coast should be clear from now…”

“Thor?” A woman with long, strawberry blonde hair catches Thor as he walks by her door.

“Oh, hello, Mother.” The human says to her nervously. Loki smiles, finding this older woman beautiful and elegant.

“Who were you talking to?”

“Oh, uh… the dog.” Thor points to Bor, who’s luckily still following them. “He was barking at something… thought it was a bug, but I don’t see anything, so… yeah.”

“I see.” She giggles, buying it. “Are you going to sleep in again, tomorrow?”

“Yeah, just trying to get some extra sleep this summer before school starts. It’s helping, it really is.”

“I think that’s fine, dear. I’m so proud of you for taking school seriously now, but I’m also glad that you can find some time to relax and have fun.” She put her gentle hands around his head, giving him a kiss on the cheek. The creature looked longingly at the sight. “Good night, Thor.”

“’Night, Mother.” Thor smiles at her before heading to his room, allowing Loki in but not the dog. Thor sighed in relief, feeling horrible about lying to everyone.

“I’m impressed with your lying skills, Thor.” Loki said what he did not want to hear. “Although you could use some work. You pause too much.”

“Yeah, great, thanks.” He went to sit on the bed, taking off his sneakers and socks.

“Your mother is beautiful. And she’s kind and caring.” The incubus smiled fondly.

“Yeah, she’s wonderful.” Thor agrees. When he’s done, he looks up, seeing the sad look on Loki’s face. “Do you know anything about your mother?”

“Yes, from what people tell me.” Loki answers. “As I’ve said, I look like her, but she was stark white with green kynlines. So beautiful… she was friendly to everyone and very gentle. I hear she… never got to hold me in her arms.”

“Loki…” He gets up and puts a hand on the incubus’ neck, rubbing the back of it gently. “I’m sure she was and would have been a great mother to you, and loved you very much.” Loki looks at the human, enthralled by his genuine sympathy.

“Thank you.” He simply said, smiling at him. Thor nods, taking his hand away and trying not to think of how lovely Loki was at that moment. He forgot that touching him poisons his mind. “You’re a good friend, Thor.”

“Oh really?” Thor smiles. “I like to think so, too.”

“Tell me about your friends.” Loki said. “You must have a lot of them.”

“Well, I used to have too many, and they weren’t exactly great friends.” The blonde sits on the bed again and Loki follows. “I’ve since narrowed it down to four really great friends. I got Fandral, charming fellow, likes the ladies – and himself. Hogun, he’s quiet, but wise, and Volstagg, a big lively guy who likes to eat. Finally, Sif, a smart and tough girl, she is. They all keep me in line and prevent me from getting too big-headed… I mean, I wouldn’t want to end up like Fandral.”

“Haha, they sound like fun. I wonder if they would get along with my friends.”

“What are your friends like?”

“Hm… Rogers is very righteous, patriotic, and also cares for humans. He wants everyone to be happy. His boyfriend, Stark is – or used to be – the exact opposite of him, but Stark supports his cause and developed some kind of soul to go with his genius. Banner is also a genius, but he’s shy, eccentric… don’t know why, his dick is huge…”

“What?” Thor interrupted.

“Everyone has a nickname for Banner.” The incubus smirked. “We call him The Hulk.”

“I… I see.” Thor was grossed out.

“Finally, there’s Natasha. She seems stern and confident on the surface, but she has vulnerability and compassion. She’s very protective of Banner.” Loki says.

“They sound interesting.” The blonde smiles. “Is it possible for a human to travel to your home?”

“Uh… I think so.” Loki needed to think about that one. “I think it’s been done before, but I’m sure it takes very powerful magic. Why, do you wish to go?”

“No, I was just wondering.” He replied. “So there’s magic where you’re from that you don’t know about?”

“I’m sure there are plenty of spells that I don’t know.” Loki answers. “But I will learn them soon, and hopefully make my father proud.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Thor smiled, patting Loki on the shoulder. They look at each other, feeling their connection through the friendly touch. “So, uh… I guess we should get to it, then.”

“Yes, I suppose we should.” Loki moves closer, placing his hands on either side of Thor’s face.

“And don’t leave any marks this time!” Says Thor, remembering the huge bruise on his neck that only two days ago started yellowing. “I had to lie about that too!”

“Haha, dammit. I was hoping you wouldn’t bring it up so I could do it again.”

“Loki…” Thor said angrily.

“Okay, okay.” Loki inhaled, and breathed out that sweet pink-red smoke just like last time. And like last time, Thor forgot who he was, becoming a mindless sex machine just for Loki. As Thor mounted him, he said: “I wish you could see me, Thor. I wish you could see what you do to me, how you make me feel. I wish you could hear me call out your name. I wish… you would get over yourself and fall for me already.”

:::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You guys are da best. More to come soon.
> 
> \- Taru-chan


	7. Chapter 7

Compatible

Day 7

:::

Thor hated himself this past week. He hated what he was becoming. He found himself actually _missing_ Loki. That hasn’t happened to him in previous weeks; sure he would think about him, but not miss him. Maybe the pheromones were messing with him more than he thought, or maybe… maybe he just likes Loki.

There’s nothing wrong with that. They’re friends. He has an alien friend from another dimension. One can miss a friend. It’s perfectly normal. Thor shakes his head. No, there’s nothing normal about this! He has an alien friend with whom he has sex with to keep him alive, and then dreams about him every night in which they have more sex, in every way possible. Not. Normal.

And now, Thor finds himself in front of the mirror, actually caring about which shirt he should wear for their weekly visit. He knows it doesn’t matter; he’ll end up shirtless at the end of the night anyway. He held up a blue buttoned shirt to himself, seeing how it would look.

“I think red is more your color.” He hears that snarky voice and turns around, finding the creature already sitting on his bed. How long has he been there? “Hello, Thor.”

“You…” Thor gives him an annoyed look, putting the shirt back in his closet.

“You know, you’ve never once said ‘hi’ to me.” Loki crosses his arms and purses his lips.

“Hello, Loki.” _So it’s gonna be like this today, is it?_ Thor thought.

“You never thanked me for saving your life, either.” He says, quieter this time.

“Well… you never thanked me for saving yours!” Thor backfired.

“Hm… fair point.” Loki couldn’t tell the human that his was a lie, yet he was actually saving Thor from an actual bear. “Thank you, Thor. Really.” He gets up and walks to Thor, taking one of his hands in both of his. “You are generous and selfless.”

“Loki…” Thor smiles, squeezing his hand. “And thank you. I’d probably be in a bear’s stomach if not for you.”

“I think we’re even now.” The incubus puts his hand down. “Now are you going to put on a shirt or not?”

“How about you put on a shirt?” Thor says back. “That would be a nice change.”

“What, and cover up my perfect body and jewelry?” He goes into Thor’s closet anyway, searching around at his wardrobe. “You don’t have anything that grand in here.”

“I don’t spend my allowances on clothes.” The human says in defense.

“I’m not slighting you for it.” Loki finds an interesting shirt: a black buttoned-down shirt with silver vertical stripes. “A man shouldn’t be judged by what he chooses to wear, or not wear.” He recedes his incubus features so he can put on the shirt.

“That’s awfully profound.” Thor gazes at the creature, who was now wearing one of his more expensive shirts, the tail barely covering his crotch. The sleeves and chest were too big for him, hanging on his smaller body loosely. Thor was beside himself at how cute and sexy Loki looked. He was having a hard time controlling himself, but somehow was still able.

“Heh, I’m drowning in it.” The incubus sensed a change in the human’s demeanor, but didn’t press on it. All he did was look in the mirror at himself, front and back, amused at how big the shirt was.

“I-I’m surprised you were able to button it by yourself.” Thor remembers to breathe, his cheeks flushed.

“Just because I don’t wear clothes doesn’t mean I don’t know how they work. After all, I’ve taken off enough clothes, so putting them on is just the opposite of that.”

“Then do you know how to tie a tie?” Thor gains some composure.

“… No.” Loki admits. Thor smirks and finds a black neck tie, putting it around Loki’s neck, tucking it under the collar to start with.

“First, you cross it over…” Thor does so while Loki watches in the mirror. “Wrap it around… pull it through the loops and…” They catch each other’s gaze, realizing how close they were. “Tighten it.”

“… Sounds simple enough.” Loki wanted to keep the gaze but Thor broke it, looking down to undo the tie so the creature could try. Thor stepped back to watch Loki tie it, and he did it on the first try. “There. Good?”

“Uh, yeah… really good.” Thor says. “You’re a fast learner, eh?”

“I suppose.” He looks at himself some more, scoffing. “I still look ridiculous. I’m sure none of your pants would fit me, either.”

“No…” Thor lit up, getting an idea. “How about I get you your own suit?”

“What?”

“Yes, to… to further thank you for saving me. It would be no problem, really.”

“Okay, but a suit? I don’t wear clothes, Thor.” Loki said while taking off the clothes he had on. “Usually, friends or lovers give me jewelry…”

“Yeah, but you have enough of that.” Thor argued. “C’mon, it would just be something different, that’s all.”

“…” The incubus looked at him curiously for a second. “Fine, if it’ll make you happy.”

“Great.” Thor clapped his hands together. “Now, what is your size?”

“My size? Smaller than you, I guess.”

“Right, how would you know your size…” Thor went to get a fabric tape measure from his tool box and a notepad from his desk. “Very well, I’ll take down your measurements.”

“Do you know how to measure for a suit?”

“That’s what I’m looking up right now.” He searched for that exact term and found a site that showed him how. “Do you at least know your height and weight?”

“Six foot 2, 172 pounds.” Loki replied, watching the human jot it down excitedly. “You’re really into this aren’t you? Why?”

“I don’t know.” Thor thought about it. “I guess… I want to see you from a different perspective.”

“…” Loki was silent again. “You never cease to interest me, Thor.”

“I should be the one saying that to you.” Says Thor, motioning for the incubus to come to him. “Alright, so… shoulders, then chest…” He measures Loki while writing the numbers down. The creature is silent, letting Thor do this – rather intimate – chore, especially when he got on one knee to measure his outer leg. “Finally, the in-seam… uh…” Thor just realized Loki’s ass was in his face, and now he’d have to put the measuring tape at his groin. “Here, could you just hold this, like the picture, please?” He reached around with the tape to hand it to the incubus, who sighed but did as he was told. After sizing up Loki’s feet for shoes, the measuring was done. “Great. By next week, you’ll have a suit.”

“I can’t wait.” Loki thought this was silly. He loved getting gifts, of course, but only useful ones. What need would he have for a suit? Still, Thor was excited, and if he was happy, so was Loki.

“I saw this ring earlier.” Thor lifts Loki’s left hand, examining the thumb ring he wore. It was V-shaped, with intricate etchings and a snake with emerald eyes adorned the center. “Who gave this to you?”

“Heimdall, actually.” Loki answered, while Thor remembered the last of his most recent lover who wrote that thread in the forum. “He said it represents his African heritage.”

“I like it.” Thor approved, to Loki’s surprise. “It has a snake on it. I like snakes.”

“I do, too.” The creature smiles. “My friends say I’m very snake-like.”

“Isn’t that an insult?”

“Not to me.”

“How long were you and Heimdall together?” Thor asked.

“Six years.” Loki thought of him fondly. “We were 88% compatible.”

“What is he like?” The human asked tentatively.

“He is a good man. Well-educated, poetic, kind and charming, a gentle lover…” Loki thought he saw Thor cringe, probably from disgust, but most likely from jealousy. “He’s your height, in his early forties by now, lovely dark skin and very handsome. I think you and he could get along.”

“Oh yeah?” Thor did not want to believe that he was jealous. It’s what incubi do, right? They go from one lover to the next, no attachments afterwards because the human forgets they ever existed. He was just another one. Though he never really considered himself Loki’s lover, exactly. Nor did he want to consider it anyway… he just realized he was still holding the creature’s hand. If anything, the whole cycle of getting new lovers every few years while living for a long time seemed… “Don’t you ever feel lonely?”

“What?” Loki was the one to let go of his hand, the question out of nowhere and confusing.

“I mean… you always have to get new lovers, outgrowing them, then outliving them, they forget you…” He’s sad just thinking about it, but Loki’s face remains stoic. “You never can hold out hope for a relationship, hoping that it’ll last forever. And you don’t have an incubus lover, right?” He stopped, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, I’m being very rude.”

“No, it’s fine. You are right.” Loki gave a weak smile. “I never even thought about it, to be honest.”

“Your friends are all couples. You don’t feel lonely around them?”

“Lonely is not the word I’d use… annoyed is better.”

“Annoyed?!” Thor says.

“Yes. I want to talk about my ‘adventures’ on Earth, but they don’t want to talk about theirs. They don’t want to make their significant other jealous or angry.”

“So even incubi get jealous.” Thor goes to sit on the bed.

“I suppose.” Loki sighs. “But I don’t think I’ve felt those things.”

“Well, that’s good. I hope you never do.” The human smiles genuinely.

“Thank you.” Loki could only smile back, slowly walking towards him. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah.” Thor said, remembering how long Heimdall and Loki were together and wondered if his own body could keep enduring this pheromone crap for that long or longer. And as Loki cradles his face with gentle blue hands, he wonders why he doesn’t just accept this, accept this beautiful incubus into his bed without being forced. Before he could answer that for himself, his mind was taken over with bestial lust again.

:::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one was fast, huh? I hope you like it!


	8. Chapter 8

Compatible

Day 8

:::

Loki sat outside his home, hours away from going to visit Thor. This week had gone by very slowly, it seemed. He was thinking about a lot of things, mostly about Thor. “Penny for your thoughts?” Said a deep, feminine voice. Loki flinched slightly, finding Natasha standing next to him.

“You are the only person that can sneak up on me.” He says to her, seeing that she was holding something in her hand, but it wasn’t a penny. “What is that?”

“It’s an old obsidian arrowhead.” She lets Loki take it and examine it. “Clint let me have it.”

“A gift from your human.” He hands it back to her. “My human also wants to give me something.”

“What, another necklace?”

“No… a suit.”

“A suit? As in a three-piece suit?”

“Yes, as in a three-piece suit.” Loki snickers. “He wants to dress me up, cover my body so he doesn’t have to see me naked.”

“I’m sure that’s not his intention.”

“Isn’t it? He still refuses to be with me without pheromones. It has to be a step backwards.” He grumbled. “And then, he has the nerve to ask if I’m lonely. Me, lonely? How stupid! I’m an incubus, I don’t get…”

“I didn’t know I was lonely until I fell in love with Banner.” Natasha interrupts. “Once you know love, you’ll understand loneliness.”

“Love…” He repeats. “What does that even feel like?”

“Well, it’s hard to explain…” Nat looks up at the sky. “I don’t even fully get it myself. And it’s different for humans than it is for us.”

“Do you think I’m lonely?” Loki asks.

“That’s not really something I can say for you.” She answers. “And about the suit, he just wants to do something nice for you, in his own way.”

“Fine.” Loki said, and she nodded and turned to leave. “Wait.” She turns around. “I hope you and Banner stay happy together. Truly.”

“… Thanks.” She was surprised by the sincerity. “And I hope you find someone that makes you happy, too.”

:::

Thor was excited when Loki showed up, for once. He did like giving presents to people. “Hello, Loki.”

“Hi, Thor.” The incubus was glad to hear a hello. He saw a bag hanging on the mirror, assuming the suit was in there.

“Listen…” The human starts, running his fingers through his hair. “I was thinking a lot about your reaction to the suit, and I guessed you might be offended; after all, your kind don’t wear clothes. So I do apologize, and I’m not trying to be disrespectful, so if you don’t want the suit, I can take it back.”

“Thor…” One of Loki’s questions was answered already tonight. He was touched. “There’s no need for apologies. I can’t wait to try it on.” He recedes his incubus features. Thor’s face lit up.

“Great.” He handed the creature a pair of designer briefs and a pair of black socks. “I got these for you, too.”

“Alright.” Loki did not like underwear, but he knew it was part of it. He put them on and they fit perfectly. “Ugh, how can you wear these all the time? Isn’t it uncomfortable to be so restrained?” He said as he put the socks on.

“I guess it’s something humans have gotten used to.” Thor goes to unzip the bag, revealing the outfit. It’s a very impressive, custom three-piece suit, with a black jacket, waistcoat, pants and tie, with the tie having detailed silver threading as well. The dress shirt was dark emerald green. He takes that off the hanger first, giving it to the incubus. “Here, button that all the way down, and also button the sleeves.” He took the pants off the hanger next. Loki had some trouble with the right sleeve button, but Thor helped him, smirking.

“Don’t you smirk at me.” Loki growled.

“Sorry.” Thor kept doing it anyway, handing the pants to Loki. Soon, all that was left to put on was the jacket. Thor helped him with this like a gentleman, holding it so the incubus could put his arms through. “Ready to give yourself a look?”

“I think so.” Loki went to stand in front of the mirror, and Thor removed the bag so they could see themselves. The creature looked handsome and classy. His blue skin went well with the black and green, his legs looked long in the tight pants, and his shoulders looked broader with the slightly pointed shoulder pads. The tie was perfectly straight, and the shirt peeked out under the jacket just right. Loki grabbed the lapels, smiling at himself. “What do you know? I look pretty damn good.”

“Yeah… you do.” Thor felt his heart pound against his chest and his mouth dry, looking the incubus up and down. He felt like he was seeing him for the first time, a beautiful man from another world that he wanted to get to know. Intimately.

“I love it.” After doing a few more poses, he turns around, looking into electric blue eyes. “Thank you, Thor.”

“You’re… you’re welcome.” Thor swallowed, red eyes seeming to peer into his soul, his resistance to the creature crumbling. The incubus looked away, a sad smile tugging at his lips. “What is it?”

“Nothing really, it’s just…” He struggles to find the words. “I would get gifts from my lovers, but I never once thought to give them anything in return. Yet with you, for this, I… I feel like I should give you something.”

“… There is something.”

“What?” Loki turns back to Thor with curious eyes. The blonde gently takes Loki’s chin, tilting his head up for a sweet kiss.

Loki did not expect this at all. He was stunned stiff, feeling like a shy virgin. Every week his hopes of breaking down the human’s walls would dim ever so slightly, but yet here he was, being kissed so lovingly by this god of a man. Thor pulled away, wondering why Loki was hardly kissing him back. They gazed into each other’s eyes, pupils dilated, feeling their connection strongly even though their skin wasn’t touching. The creature let out a soft sigh, wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck and pulling him in for another kiss, this one deeper, tongues dancing slowly with each other.

Thor has never felt such a sensation in his life. Such a rush of heat and electricity from his head to his toes. He wanted more. He wanted this… he wanted _him._ Thor unbuttons the waistcoat and shirt as quickly as possible, rough hands reaching under to explore Loki’s chest, stomach, and around to his back, feeling the smooth blue skin and the raised white lines.

“Mmph…” This was nothing like what Loki has experienced before, with Thor or with any human. Their compatibility was truly perfect; he felt like he was receiving energy just through the kiss. His fingers threaded through thick blonde hair, lightly tugging on it, begging for more.

Thor growls, reluctantly breaking the kiss to remove the incubus’ jacket and waistcoat, followed by his own shirt. He wanted to keep Loki in the unbuttoned green shirt and tie; he just found it so sexy. Loki pulls Thor toward the bed while kissing him feverishly. The creature lies back on the bed, looking up at Thor with lust-filled eyes. The air between them was thick and heavy, and they were cold without each other. Thor climbs on top of the alien, running a hand through black hair and kissing him again, their lips puffy because of it. He kisses Loki’s cheek, his prominent jawline, and his long, beautiful neck. As he sucked on the blue skin there, he would leave purplish marks. He felt Loki’s Adam’s apple move as he laughed. “What? What’s so funny?”

“I just love… how all this time… all it took was for me to put some clothes on to get you.” Loki says between breaths.

“Th-That’s not…”

“And I only had the suit on for a minute before you rip it off of me.” He laughed some more.

“I’m not _ripping_ it off.” Thor explains, sitting up to look the incubus in the eyes. “And it’s not the clothes. Well, they did help… they helped me see you. Just you, not what you are, but who you are. Does that make sense?”

“Um… sort of.” Loki didn’t get it, after all he was ‘himself’ the whole time. All he knows is that he’s finally broken Thor’s resistance to him, and that’s all that matters. He undoes his belt and fly, raring to go, but then he sees some hesitation in Thor’s face. “What’s wrong? Please don’t tell me you’re…”

“No, I’m not backing out, I just…” Thor’s cheeks get red. “I’ve never, you know, been with a man before… I mean I know we were together, but it wasn’t really me, so, uh…”

“Heh, I understand.” Loki smirks at how cute the human is. He kicks off his shoes, then reaches up with his foot, pressing his toes against Thor’s clothed erection. “I can show you how.”

“Hngh…!” Thor’s blush goes up to his ears. “Y-Yes, that’s fine, but I don’t bottom.”

“I know.” The incubus pats the space beside him, and Thor lies on his back there. Loki sits up, pulling off his pants and Thor’s quickly, getting between his strong legs. He leans down to kiss his lips again, dark hair tickling Thor’s face. The creature’s fingers massage broad shoulders and enormous arms, as he moves his mouth to his chest, kissing over his beating heart. _This belongs to me, now._ Loki thought, smiling wickedly. He licks Thor’s nipple, wrapping his mouth around it and biting.

“Nnn!” The human responds to everything Loki does, his nerves and muscles twitching wherever he touched. If it felt this good with Loki just doing this, then… the incubus’ hand swept lower, tracing every abdominal muscle with adept fingers. His kisses trailed down, following his hand, as it reached down to wrap around Thor’s long and thick cock. He stroked it slowly, not yet putting his mouth near it. “F-Fuck…”

“Say my name, Thor.” Loki commands. “Say it, call to me. That’s all you need to do.”

“Loki.” Thor says clearly, without hesitation. The creature smiles, taking the head of Thor’s cock between his lips, suckling it gently and tracing the slit with his tongue. “Loki… dear God…” The incubus is of course an expert with his tongue and lips, finding the most sensitive spots on Thor’s cock with them. The blonde thought he would come too soon, before Loki could really suck him off… “ _Fuck!_ ” Thor yells as Loki slides his cock down his throat, taking it all and so quickly. He looks down at the magnificent creature, running his fingers through silky black hair. Loki meets his gaze, eyes glittering with mischief as he starts to suck harder and faster, wanting his precious human to come while screaming his name. “Aah… nngh… fuck… Loki!!” Thor releases in Loki’s mouth, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He had never come so hard from a blowjob in his life.

“Mmm…” Loki easily swallowed all of his semen, licking his lips and crawling back on top of his lover. “And that’s how you do it, darling.” He kisses Thor teasingly. “Any questions?”

“Just one.” Thor flips Loki over while kissing him. “Will I be able to please you?”

“Oh Thor, you big, stupid oaf…” The creature played with blonde hair. “You’ve been pleasing me since the moment I laid eyes on you. Now make love to me.”

“Yes, let me just get some lube…” He was about to get up but the incubus grabbed his arm.

“There’s no need for that.” Loki takes Thor’s hand and guides it to his entrance.

“You… you’re wet?” Thor looks down, and indeed Loki’s hole was wet like a woman’s vagina.

“Convenient, no?” Loki spreads his legs more. “I don’t need lubricant, only fingers.”

“Amazing.” The human rubs his digits around the outside before sliding his middle finger inside. Loki gasped quietly, feeling Thor’s finger slip in and out of him. Thor took the moment to observe the incubus’ body, the way he moved against him like a serpent, rolling his slender hips toward his ministrations.

“Would you like your next lesson?” Loki asked, and Thor eagerly nodded. “Add a second finger…” The human did so and Loki groaned, being stretched further, while Thor reveled in how tight the experienced creature was. “Now, turn your palm up, and curl your fingers gently upward…” Loki sits up on his elbows as Thor does what he’s told, curling his fingers, rubbing them against soaking wet insides.

“Like this?” Thor asked, the scene making him fully erect again.

“Slightly higher, and press harder…” Loki panted, his body boiling. Thor moved his digits further inside, as far as they could so, his middle finger at last reaching Loki’s prostate. “AH~!” The incubus squealed, throwing his head back between his shoulders and tightening his hole around Thor’s fingers.

“Whoa…” He wanted to do that to Loki again, so he pressed harder on that same place.

“Ooh! W-Wait, hold on…!” The incubus gripped Thor’s wrist. “That’s not how you do it. It’s too much.” He snickered, letting go. “In and out, with an emphasis on ‘in’. Got it?” He licked his lips, and the human gulped, leaning forward to bite naughty lips and work his fingers just the way he told him to. Loki screamed in his mouth every time Thor touched his sensitive spot. He fell back on the bed, yanking Thor with him by the hair. “Thor, I’m gonna come… just keep doing that… oh fuck… _Thooor_!” He came hard, shooting it on his stomach, and some even got on Thor’s chest.

“Wow, you came without needing to be touched.” Thor couldn’t take just looking at this spectacle anymore. His cock was hot and hard watching this glorious beast. Said beast grabbed him, stroking him madly.

“Last lesson of the day, Thor…” Loki growls in Thor’s ear. “Two words: fuck me.”

“With pleasure.” Thor pulls his fingers out and takes his own cock in his hand, nudging the head at Loki’s entrance. He presses forward slowly, the two of them groaning in unison. Thor felt resistance, so he stopped his movement. “Am I hurting you?”

“No, not at all, just give me a second…” Loki sighed as Thor leaned down to kiss his chest lovingly, coaxing him into relaxing. The human pulls back and thrusts in again, deeper this time. “Ooo~… that’s it, Thor… unh…” Loki moans as he is stretched more and more with each thrust.

“Loki…” Thor loves the sounds the creature makes, and he kisses his neck now, moving up to sweet lips, wanting all Loki could give and wanting to give all that he had to Loki. “I’m gonna move now, yeah?” He asked, and Loki nodded, gripping his massive shoulders to brace himself. Thor in turn grabs behind Loki’s knees and moves his hips, plunging himself all the way inside.

“HAA~!” Loki screamed, feeling so perfectly full. “Oh yes… Thor… you’re so big… you feel so good…” He scratches his nails across Thor’s shoulder blades.

“Hrrggh…” Thor was post-verbal at this point, growling from the scratching, growling from the _tightness_. His kisses turn into bites, leaving little bruises wherever he could reach on gorgeous cerulean skin. “Aaah…!” He felt Loki squeeze his cock when he was in and release when he pulled out, something that no girl has ever done to him before.

“You like that, darling?” Loki whispered against his lips. Thor just grunted in response. “Don’t give out on me just yet. It’s your turn.” He squeezed him tighter. “You find that spot inside me, Thor. Find it and strike it over and over…” Thor pushes Loki’s knees further forward his ass higher in the air so the human could pile-drive him, searching for his prostate with every curl of his hips. “AAAAAH!” Loki threw his head back again, screaming louder as it was hit perfectly. “YES! Yes, Thor! Do that again!”

“L-Loki…!” Thor slammed his hips into that place, and Loki keened more, finding purchase with the bed clothes, wringing his fists into them so hard they might rip. They found each other’s gaze, intensely staring at each other. Loki was so satisfied in his triumph, having wanted the human to look at him this way since they were fatefully paired together. Thor felt confident as well, worried that he wouldn’t be able to give such a long-lived creature pleasure, but from the looks of him, it seemed he was doing a damn good job.

“Ooo… Thor… yes… don’t stop… come inside me…!” Loki said breathlessly.

“Yes, Loki… Loki…!” Thor reaches between them to stroke the creature, wanting him to come at the same time he did.

“Ah… AH… AAAH! THOR!” They came together, Loki shouting louder than ever and Thor letting out a muffled grunt, emptying himself deep inside his new alien lover. His vision went white for a second, and he collapsed next to Loki on the bed, taking deep breaths. They looked at each other, smiling.

“How are you feeling?” The human asks.

“This is the best I’ve ever felt.” Loki indeed felt stronger. “And you?”

“I feel tired, but…” Thor felt his loins twitch as he looked the creature up and down. “I feel like I could go again.”

“Hnn~…” Loki gives him a lusty look, rolling on top of him and kissing his lips. “That’s a good man.” The incubus sits up and Thor tries to do the same. “No no, I’ll do the work this time. All I need you to do is lie on the bed properly.”

“Okay.” Thor shifted himself so his head rested on the pillow. Loki got on top but backwards, showing off his backside to Thor. The blonde took this time to admire the kynlines on Loki’s back, how they were perfect straight lines until they curved round where his ass started and oh… the incubus’ ass is perfect, round, plump and _tight._ His hands couldn’t help but reach out and squeeze it, then smoothing them over the lines down the sides of his thighs.

“You like the view?” Loki smirked, looking over his shoulder.

“Very much.” Thor smiled back.

“You’re going to like it even better, soon.” Loki scoots up and grinds his hips down, his cock rubbing against Thor’s. “Mmm, Thor, you’re so hot, and _big…_ ” Clearly the human liked to be praised; he was rock-hard already. “Look, Thor.” He lifts himself up a little and pulls his cheeks apart, showing his ready asshole, with Thor’s semen dripping from it. Thor had never seen a more lewd sight than this, and felt all the blood in his body rush to his groin, his cock standing straight at attention. “Do you know what this means?” Loki fingered himself, more seed leaking from his hole as he did. “It means I’m yours, and you’re mine.” He lowered himself on Thor’s erection, moaning in ecstasy.

“ _Fuuuuck…”_ The human watched as that warm tightness was back around him, swallowing him whole. He saw the incubus’ glutes retract, squeezing around him again. “NNGH! Loki… you’re amazing…”

“Mmph~…!” Loki also loved praise, taking that as his cue to move, his hips rolling up and down. More of Thor’s fluids dripped down over his own cock as the incubus moved, the sight almost too much to take in. He helped by gripping a cheek in each hand and pulling Loki down onto him. “Ah… hah…” Loki looked over his shoulder at the gorgeous man, whose face and ears were red, his hair sweaty, and his bright blue eyes clouded over with lust. He decided to reveal his incubus features again, expanding his wings fully and curling his tail in pleasure.

“Loki!” Thor was in plain awe of the beast. He couldn’t be passive anymore and began jerking his hips upwards to meet the incubus’ quickening rhythm. Because of this, he hit Loki’s sensitive prostate again.

“OH! Oh God… Thor…” Loki bit his lip, riding him harder. “Fuck yes, please… mmm…” He felt the grip on his ass get tighter. They were both about to come again, their breathing fast and hot, their muscles tightening. “Ah-AAAH!” Loki felt hot seed fill him again as he released his own. It seems that when you’re 100 percent compatible, you come together every time. The incubus could get used to that. Thor had let out a loud grunt as he came, followed by heaving breaths. Loki slowly got up off of Thor, his ass dripping his semen so erotically. The human couldn’t go again, though; he felt himself drifting to sleep. “You’re going to sleep well, darling.” Loki said, stroking blonde hair out of his face.

“Can you stay?” Thor asked breathlessly. Loki blinked, surprised by the request. Not that it was a strange question, he just didn’t think Thor would ask it.

“Yes…” The incubus replied. “I will end up vanishing automatically later.”

“That’s fine… just stay with me till then…” He said before he dozed off, stretching his arm out for Loki. The creature smiles at the adorable gesture, retracting his incubus features and curling up next to his human.

“My darling Thor…” Loki whispered, moving blonde hair from a handsome face. “My Thor, all mine.”

:::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ugh, sorry that took so long. Been busy this past week. Love you guys!
> 
> Taru-chan


	9. Chapter 9

Compatible

Day 9

:::

Loki woke on the floor in his own bedroom the next morning. He looked around, remembering what happened last night. A wicked grin creeped on his face, followed by laughter full of triumph. He had finally done it. He must tell his father the good news later this evening.

:::

“Father!” Loki greets him in the lounge, hardly able to contain his excitement. Laufey sits in a chair by the window, reading a book on very difficult spells.

“Loki.” He looks up at his son for a second before going back to reading.

“Thor has finally accepted me by his own will. Isn’t that splendid?” Loki says. “I won’t have to use pheromones anymore.”

“…” Laufey hears that but doesn’t respond.

“Father, did you hear me?”

“Yes.” He was curt. “That is wonderful, son. I do hope you have many years together.”

“How long do you think we’ll be together? Ten years, maybe even fifteen, or maybe…”

“Enough!” Laufey shouted while Loki flinched. “Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“…” Loki has indeed heard that phrase many times in his life. Father was either too busy or too miserable to be with him. “I apologize. I became too excited.” He bowed his head. Laufey sighed. He didn’t mean to yell but… what he was doing was really important.

“And it is fine that you are.” He apologized in the only way he knows how. “I’m glad you’re happy, but there’s no need to prattle about it to your father. That’s what friends are for.”

“Actually, I’m going to see them now.” Loki knows not to bother his father anymore. He says goodbye and leaves, Laufey once again in solitude. He sighed again, continuing to read about these magic spells.

:::

Thor was as giddy as a schoolgirl with a crush, feeling better than ever. His family and friends wondered about the change in demeanor, but he would only say it was his extra sleep and exercise that was making him happier. Tonight, as he waited for Loki, he put on some music and lit some lavender-scented candles, trying to set a romantic mood. Bor entered his bedroom, smelling the candles and wagging his tail. “Hey, you big lad.” Thor kneels to rub Bor’s back. “You like Loki a lot, don’t you? I like him, too. Don’t worry, he’ll be here, soon.” Bor licks his face while Thor laughs. Loki appears beside them, smiling at the sight.

“How dare you?” The incubus says, and Thor turns around quickly, scared again.

“How dare I what?” He queries.

“Let another man kiss you in my presence.” Loki smirks, obviously joking. Bor makes a happy noise and comes to see Loki while he bends down to pet him. “And such a handsome man, at that.”

“He is quite the looker.” Thor got up to find a towel to wipe his face. The dog started licking the incubus.

“And so affectionate, too.” Loki realized he shouldn’t talk lest the tongue would get in his mouth. “You might have some competition, Thor.”

“No, I believe it is you who has competition.” Thor wiped his face and handed the towel to Loki, who gladly accepted it.

“Oh, you must introduce me to your other animals someday.” Loki stood up.

“I will, if I ever get the house to myself.”

“You let me know.” He finished wiping off his face clean of slobber while Thor shooed the dog out of the room.

“Now then…” The blonde turns and looks the incubus up and down. Loki sees this and tingles with anticipation, not used to Thor looking at him like that. Thor strides to him, their faces inches away. He finally leans in, giving the creature a slow, sweet kiss.

“Mm…” Loki hums as the kiss is broken. “That’s what I call a greeting.” They both snicker at that. Loki takes a second to inspect the room; his suit was pressed and hanging on the mirror, and music was playing and candles were lit. “Do you mind if I leave the suit with you? You know, in case you want me to wear it?”

“Not at all.” Thor understood.

“Candles…” Loki smelled them. “Lavender.”

“You have a good nose.”

“It is my favorite scent.”

“Really? I just… found them in the closet, I didn’t…” Thor was surprised by the coincidence.

“It’s an aphrodisiac, you know.” Loki’s tail flicks behind him.

“No, I didn’t.” Another coincidence.

“And the music…” Loki doesn’t know the song, but it’s nice: slow, sweet… romantic. “I like it.” He turns to smile at the human.

“Yeah, you like human music?”

“I do. Anything with a sensual beat, mostly. What humans call ‘R&B’.” He reaches out his hand. “Do you dance?”

“Uh, if you mean swaying back and forth, then yes.” Thor holds out his hand, too, and the incubus took it, pulling himself closer to his human, his other arm around Thor’s shoulder. Thor placed his hand gently at the small of Loki’s back and they began to sway to the rhythm, listening to the lyrics of the song:

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

“Dancing is so intimate, isn’t it?” Loki whispered against Thor’s cheek. “So close, our breath mingling, our heartbeats pounding together…”

“Y-Yes, it is.” Thor shivered as the creature talked in his ear, definitely feeling their heartbeats together; his was probably louder. He no longer felt uncomfortable around Loki, now it was more… nervous, with a touch of undeserving. Since Loki came into his life he’s been asking ‘Why me?’, but now he was asking for a different reason. “Do you know other types of dances? Like professional styles?”

“I did learn how to waltz a couple centuries ago, but I’m a little rusty.” Loki replies. “But I can give a damn good lap-dance.”

“Oh my God.” Thor stops dancing. “Sex really is all you think about?”

“Well, it is my life, my whole existence in fact.” The incubus wraps his arms around Thor’s neck, not letting him go.

“I wonder…” The human takes Loki’s hands from behind his head, holding them instead. “If you were human, what else you would do besides that?”

“You mean, what kind of career?” Loki scoffed. “Isn’t porn an option?”

“That’s not a very respected career choice…”

“I think it’s very respectable. After all, not everyone can do it.” Loki smirked. Thor was imagining Loki doing porn, having sex with other men and women… and actually, that thought didn’t make him very happy. He didn’t realize how long he’d been thinking of that until Loki placed his hands on either side of his face.

“So… do you want to get right to it?” Thor asked in a soft voice.

“There’s no hurry.” Loki said, noticing how long Thor’s eyelashes were.

“Apparently there is. After all, you vanished from my bed in the middle of the night last week.”

“True. We can only stay in this realm eight hours at a three to four-day time period.” Loki explained. “I could come twice a week if you like.”

“I don’t know if I can handle that much of you.” Thor smirked.

“Still, we have eight hours.” The incubus takes Thor’s hand, leading him to the bed. Thor lies flat on his back, and Loki lies on his side, head propped up on his hand. “And I do like learning about you, as you do me.”

“Yeah?”

“And there are quite a few things I want to know…” Loki traced circles on Thor’s mighty chest. “I want to know your desires, your kinks.”

“O-Oh?” Thor blushes. “I don’t think I have any in particular…”

“Well, you have a clothing kink, that’s obvious.”

“I do no-”

“Yes.” Loki put his finger on the human’s mouth. “You do.” Thor ponders on that for a moment and sighs.

“Alright, I do.” He admits.

“Maybe you could get me more clothes to put on for you.” Loki smiles. “Like a negligée or bondage gear.”

“Loki…” Thor blushes, rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

“Are you into BDSM?” The creature giggles. “It’s a wide category. Tying someone up, being tied up, spanking, slapping, whipping, orgasm denial…”

“Loki!” With every addition to Loki’s list, Thor’s face got redder. He never talked about this stuff with any of his ex-girlfriends and only joked about it with his friends (when Sif wasn’t around), so it was just embarrassing. It’s not like he’s a prude, he just never gave it much thought. And thinking about Loki in some slutty underwear, maybe tying him to the bedpost, cracking a riding crop across his beautiful ass as he begged Thor to let him come…

“Thor, are you alright? You’ve stopped breathing…”

“Yes! Yes, I’m fine.” Thor was indeed holding his breath for a second there. “I guess… all those things are on the table…”

“Yeah? How about toys? Do you have any?” Loki grins. “I have a lot. I should bring them sometime.”

“Hopefully none of them are terrifying.” Thor has been in adult gift stores, and the designs people come up with…

“Roleplay? Like, teacher and student, doctor and patient…”

“I don’t think we need roleplay; our roles are interesting enough.” The human replied.

“Something simpler then…” The incubus thinks a moment. “Dirty talk.” He observed Thor’s curious look. Ah, this got his full interest. “You like dirty talk, mm?”

“Uh, I…” Before he could answer, Loki rolled on top of him, one leg in between both of Thor’s, their torsos pressed together and Loki’s lips at Thor’s ear.

“Yes Thor? What would you like me to say?” He whispers. Thor realized then how sexy Loki’s voice is. “I can make any human come undone with my words. Just speaking about my deft fingers on your shaft, my soft lips around the head, a gentle tongue at the tip…” He stuck out his tongue and licked Thor’s earlobe, making the human shiver beneath him. “Could drive you crazy.”

“I’m… sure it will… later.” Thor puts his big hands on either side of Loki’s head, gently lifting it so they were looking into each other’s eyes, Loki’s full of confusion. “But for now, there is something even simpler I’d like to do.” He sat them up carefully.

“And what is that?”

“I want to just… look at you, and touch you.” The blonde knew very well how weird that sounded as Loki simply sat next to him blinking. “I feel like things moved too fast for us, well for me, I know not for you…” He rubs the back of his neck. “I just want to take my time. We have… seven and a half hours left.” He looked over at his alarm clock.

“…” Loki didn’t say anything, only smiled. Looking and touching… body worship, they called it. This was interesting indeed; he wondered if the human has done this with ex-girlfriends. Deciding not to ask that out loud (as per his character), he adjusted himself on the bed, sitting on his knees in front of Thor. “Look away.”

Thor blinked and nodded, moving to sit like Loki was. He swallowed, never really doing anything like this before, especially with someone as beautiful as he. He started with the creature’s angular face, with prominent cheekbones and sharp jawline, tracing his features with his fingertips. All along his handsome face were the white, raised markings, a circular one on his forehead. “Do these lines mean anything?” Thor asked, touching the one on Loki’s forehead.

“No, but they are genetic.” Loki replied. “My father has the same marks on his head, and my mother had these torso marks.” He ran his hands down his sides. The lines were more intricate there, wispier, but the human would get to those in a moment. Thor touched the other lines on his face: two lines across each cheek, another line branching off down each side of his jaw and three lines on his chin. It reminded him of tribal war paint. There were also marks down the sides of his long, beautiful neck, and the blonde couldn’t help but lean in and kiss them softly, feeling them with his lips instead of his fingers. Loki sighed, tilting his head sideways, the gentle touches slowly stirring his groin to life. It had been a while since he had taken his time like this with a lover, and honestly didn’t think someone like Thor would be interested in such a thing. Oh, but it was nice to be worshipped. The human felt something odd on his cheek, realizing it was the red jewel that hung from Loki’s golden ear-cuff. He wore different pieces of jewelry every time he saw him; it makes Thor wonder just how many he has. The leafy ear-cuffs matched the small tiara combed into his hair as well as the small clips that decorated the wavy, raven threads. Loki also wore this ancient Egyptian-looking necklace, gold armbands studded with rubies, and a few rings, including a full-length finger ring that looked like an eagle’s claw.

“Could I… remove some of these?” Thor asked.

“Of course.” Loki allowed it. The human carefully removes the ear-cuffs, necklace, armbands, and the claw ring, putting them all on the nightstand. Now he could see and feel everything without interruptions.

Thor continued his visual exploration of Loki’s face, bringing his attention to his eyes; blood red irises and lighter red sclera. Though his eyes weren’t demonic or threatening, Thor wondered what they would look like if they were a normal eye color, like green or blue. The incubus’ lips are beautiful, always smiling or smirking at him. Thor brushed his lips against his, lightly nibbling them, teasing them. But Loki was still, this time only wanting to do what his human wanted. He only kissed back a little, but still felt such a spark.

Thor’s hands followed the marks from Loki’s collarbone down his arms, feeling them end right before his fingernails. He took Loki’s hand in his, realizing there weren’t any marks on his palm. “We have no kynlines on our palms, the middles of our faces and torsos, our groins, our asses, or on the bottoms of our feet.” Loki explained as if reading Thor’s mind. “You have rough hands for such a young man.” The incubus felt the tips of the human’s fingers.

“Sorry, do they bother you?”

“No, not at all.” Loki smiles. “I like a man who works with his hands. It means he’s good with them, too.” Thor could tell what Loki really meant.

“Would you turn around?” The human asked. Loki nodded and sat in the other direction carefully so as not to hit Thor with his wings. The blonde would always be in awe of these powerful bat-like wings that also had intricate marks on them. He traced them with his fingers, all the way to the tips and back to the bases. Loki shuddered when he got there. “Are the bases of your wings sensitive, Loki?” He asked in a low voice.

“Y-Yes…” Loki answered truthfully. Thor then rubbed his fingers there, massaging gently. “Mmm…” The creature liked that a lot, his wings vibrating and his back muscles relaxing. “Thanks, Thor. I didn’t know I needed that until now.”

“Heh, you’re welcome.” Thor turned his attention back to the markings, the ones on his back nearly identical to the ones on the front. He loved the pattern, following it with his fingers again as it swirled down to the sides of his thighs. It’s almost like he wanted to memorize the pattern. He caught a glimpse of Loki’s tail whipping slowly in anticipation, seeing lines on it, too, though they were very small. Thor took the base of the tail in his hand, something he wanted to do last time they were together but decided not to in case the incubus didn’t like it. And with the little squeak Loki gave just now as well as the pushing back of his hips, it seemed he did like it. Thor gave it a long stroke from the base to the pointed end, lightly squeezing that arrow-shaped part between two fingers. Loki cooed, scooting back more so his back was as flush as it could be to Thor’s front, rolling his head back onto his broad shoulder. “Whoa, be careful with the horns.” The blonde tilted his head to the side, dodging the pointed horn coming toward his eye.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Loki retracted the horns, but kept out the wings and tail. Thor didn’t know he could do that, just put away the one thing and not the other two.

“I do like your horns.” Thor also didn’t want Loki to feel bad. “They can just be a little dangerous.”

“It’s alright, darling.” The creature turned his head to kiss Thor’s bearded cheek. “Please continue, I’m thoroughly enjoying this.” The human smiles, glad that he was and not bored like he thought. He lifts a hand to brush away Loki’s black hair from his neck, exposing more of that slender neck that he needed to suck on like a vampire. He picks up the pace a little, running his big hands all over Loki’s body while nipping his ear.

“Turn around and lie down.” Thor whispered in Loki’s ear. The creature moaned and complied, lying down on the bed with his wings splayed out underneath him. “Beautiful.” He says, pressing his lips to Loki’s in a burning kiss. He proceeds to kiss Loki everywhere: his shoulders, biceps, collarbone, nipples, and stomach before heading lower, kissing and biting strong thighs and calves, still following the kynlines as they stopped at the tops of his feet, kissing beautiful blue toes.

“Thor… you’re so sweet, such a gentleman.” Loki sighed with pleasure as he was treated like royalty below the man, but was still missing any attention to his heavy, leaking erection. Thor noticed this as well, leaning down to do something about it, but froze, that stupid voice in his head reminding him it was a dick and not a vagina and therefore gross and weird. He thought he had finally shut that voice up last week but here it was again. He looked up at Loki, who gave him a look of pity.

“Sorry…” Thor looked away embarrassed.

“Hey, it’s alright.” The incubus said. “If you don’t want to…”

“No, I do… I just… needed a second.” The human takes a deep breath, reaching his hand down to wrap it around Loki’s weeping cock. It was so hot and it twitched in his hand as he stroked it slowly.

“Fuuuck yes, Thor…” Loki groaned, loving Thor’s big, warm and calloused hand on his dick. His fists balled into the bedclothes as the blonde gripped harder, swiping his thumb across the head and through the beads of pre-cum. Curiously, he brought it to his tongue and tasted it. It was definitely different than a woman’s juices; bitter and salty, but also sweet. He could tolerate it, at least, maybe get used to it as time went on. Thor didn’t notice that the incubus’ face was hot and twisted just seeing this scene play out in front of him. He was losing his patience. “Thor…” He whispered in a gravelly voice.

“Yes, Loki.” Thor finally saw Loki’s frustration and situated himself between his gorgeous legs, first taking the incubus’ cock in his hand and then kissing the tip, tasting more pre-cum. He wrapped his lips around the whole head now, adding tongue.

“God…” Loki forced himself to keep his eyes open and trained on Thor’s shy and experimental ministrations. Thor wouldn’t meet his gaze, just trying to concentrate on what he was doing. He opened his throat and allowed more of it to slide in, realizing he didn’t have a gag reflex. He pressed his tongue on the underside, massaging it as hard as he could with the muscle. “Uuunh… yes, Thor, keep doing that, but faster… harder…” The incubus placed a reassuring hand in Thor’s thick hair, urging him on. The human felt more confidence in himself, looking up and seeing Loki mad with pleasure. He sucked him harder, cupping his testicles in his hand and rubbing them. “Nngh~… fuck… I-I’m coming, Thor, I’m-!” Thor couldn’t decide if he should pull away or not. He was too late, and the incubus came in Thor’s mouth, Thor coughing as he had a hard time swallowing. “Ah… I warned you. Are you alright?”

“Yeah… just give me a second.” The human coughed some more, a little embarrassed, but when he sat up and looked at Loki, who was splayed out on the bed, breathing hard and face flushed, he became proud of himself that he could do that to the experienced creature. He undid his zipper and pulled his hardened cock out, raring to thrust it inside Loki.

“Thor…” Loki sat up, wrapping his arms around broad shoulders and his legs around his waist, with Thor sitting back on his knees to support Loki’s weight. He grabs the incubus’ firm ass, pulling one cheek to the side and rubbing his wet hole with his fingers, still wrapping his head around the fact that an incubus can be wet down there. “Oh yes, Thor, prepare me, stretch me for your big cock so I can take it all.” He began the dirty talk again, grinding against Thor’s erection with his own.

“Fuck, Loki…” Thor was losing it. He quickly inserted two fingers inside the creature, thrusting them wildly.

“Heheh… you can’t wait to get inside me, can you?” Loki kept going, his sexy voice resonating in Thor’s ear, biting his thick neck and pulling blonde hair. “You can’t wait to stretch me, fill me up… and you fit inside me perfectly, so long and thick, just the way I like it, and I’m tight and wet for you, just the way you like it, right Thor?”

“Nnrgh…” Thor could only growl in response, pushing three fingers in now just to make sure he wouldn’t hurt Loki later, because at the rate his resistance was crumbling…

“Ah~! Ah… I’m better than any girl you’ve ever had, aren’t I? I know how to make you crazy, I know what to say and do to drive you to the edge.” Loki grinds his hips again, thrusting his tongue into Thor’s mouth, and Thor groans deep in his throat. The human can’t take it anymore, lining up his dick to Loki’s entrance and popping the head in, pulling Loki’s hips down more until there was a hindrance. “Have those stupid girls even been able to take your huge cock? Could they even satiate your needs?”

“…” Thor did have a few ladies that couldn’t take him fully, and a few who were lazy when it came to sex, and even more who were downright bitches. But Thor was through with all of them. Now, all he wanted, all he needed was…

“I’ll make you forget all of them, my darling Thor.” He forced himself all the way down, completely sheathed. They both gasped in pleasure. “I’ve corrupted you, Thor. I have finally made you mine. Your big cock is so hot and hard inside me. You couldn’t possibly deny your hunger anymore.”

“Goddammit, Loki!” The human really couldn’t and started pulling Loki down hard on his cock, thrusting his own hips up in tandem. “Yes, it’s true. You’ve completely corrupted me, and I’m doomed, yet I don’t care.” He bit the incubus’ shoulder roughly.

“Aanggh~!” Loki cried, overcome by the feeling of Thor’s dick inside of him, those big hands squeezing his ass-cheeks, and teeth biting into him, hopefully breaking skin. “Ooo… fuck… Thor…!” He moaned, sucking on Thor’s bottom lip. “You were born to be mine.”

“Yes, Loki…” The human threaded his fingers through raven hair, pulling his head back to bite and suck on that long neck. “But don’t forget… nngh… you’re mine, too.” Loki grinned with pride at those words. “And if you keep talking like that, I’ll…”

“You’ll… what?” The incubus slowed down their pace, rocking painfully slow against Thor, squeezing around him so tightly. “Huh? What will you do to my poor ass?”

“This.” Thor suddenly puts his arms around the backs of Loki’s knees, lifting him up and standing on his own knees. He begins thrusting into Loki this way, carving his hips upwards into the creature’s, his cock now striking his prostate.

“AAAHH~!” Loki shrieks, digging his nails into Thor’s shoulder blades. He looks into the human’s eyes, which are primal and surging with electricity. The slapping sounds their bodies made were so loud and erotic, and their synchronized moans made the room louder still. Thor was so deep inside of him and fucking him so well it was too good to be true. He couldn’t talk anymore, only able to get out high-pitched screams while the human grunted and growled like a beast. Just a few more poundings and they came into and on each other, riding the orgasm as long as they could before collapsing onto the bed.

“Wow, Loki…” Thor pushed himself up off of the creature. “Just wow.”

“And wow to you, too.” Loki pushes himself up on his elbows.

“You really are the best I ever had.” He kisses the incubus sweetly.

“I know.” Loki joked, and Thor clicked his tongue. “Thank you, Thor.” He said more sincerely, kissing him again. “Are you tired?”

“No…”

“Good, because I think it’s my turn to explore your body.”

“Didn’t you already do that to me non-consensually while I slept?” Thor sat up fully, allowing Loki to do the same.

“Wouldn’t you like to be conscious for it this go-around?” Loki licked his lips. Thor swallowed hard, mentally preparing for the long night this insatiable creature had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so very sorry for how late this is. Don’t worry, people, I’m not one of those dicks who never finishes a story. Love for all!


	10. Chapter 10

Compatible

Day 10

:::

Thor sits on his bed, waiting for Loki as usual. It’s been several months now that they’ve been meeting. Sometimes it was twice a week, sometimes just once. Other than having sex, they’ve been talking, going for walks, mostly to the lake. Thor was able to show Loki around the house one night; his parents had gone to a show and he let all the servants go home so he and the creature could have the house to themselves. He was finally able to introduce Loki to the animals he’d been wanting to meet, and the scene couldn’t be cuter.

Thor had another gift for Loki. This one was harder to put together since – well, he has no experience shopping for these kinds of things, but he was pretty sure everything would fit the incubus. He got some other things, too, toys that they wanted to try since they talked about kinks that time.

It was still hard for Thor to wrap his head around this… ‘relationship’ that he was in. A relationship with an alien from another dimension that he couldn’t tell anyone about because no one else can see this alien and people would think he’s crazy. Yet he wanted to tell everyone. He wanted to show Loki off in public, wanted to express the joy he gives him, wanted to scream to the heavens just how much he…

“Darling~.” Loki said in a sing-song way, embracing Thor from behind.

“Hey, Loki.” The human tilts his head to kiss him on the cheek. “Got you something.” He hands Loki two boxes, and he gasps in excitement.

“You are the sweetest, Thor.” Loki takes the boxes, sitting opposite his lover on the bed. He opens the one on top that was tied with a green lace bow to reveal a silk, emerald chemise with gold lace decorating the top and bottom. The chemise would come down to the buttocks when put on, and it had a matching silk robe and thong to go with it. It also came with an emerald-colored lace garter belt and black over-the-knee high stockings. “You naughty boy. I hope you were able to get these discreetly.”

“I mean, I’m pretty sure.” Thor’s face flushed, already thinking about how Loki would look in all of that. Loki opened the second box, which he figured were shoes to go with the new outfit, and he was right; a pair of black, ankle-high, 8-inch heels with lots of straps that all met in the middle of the shoe.

“I love it. All of it.” He leaned in to kiss the blonde. “Thank you, Thor. I’ll put them on right now.”

“I have more stuff for you when you’re done.” Thor smirks, watching Loki disappear behind the full-length mirror.

“Don’t spoil me rotten, now.” The incubus takes off some of his jewelry and begins slipping on the chemise: a great fit, though the bottom of his ass showed a bit underneath. He was putting on the thong when he saw Thor leaning sideways to sneak a look. “No peeking.”

“Fine.” Thor sat straight again, eyeing the drawer in his nightstand that had everything he needed for tonight, except the riding crop which he hid under the pillows instead. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a long, beautiful leg wearing a sexy stocking and heel hook around the front of the mirror, followed by a slow-moving hand smoothing up the wooden side. Loki ‘shyly’ showed half of his face, fanning out the bottom of the robe behind him. He smiled at Thor’s reaction, frozen stiff with wide eyes. He emerged from behind the mirror fully and Thor gulped, trying to get moisture in his throat. The chemise looked so good on him, and he could see the bulge in Loki’s thong right under the gold lace. He could also see the incubus’ pert nipples and the pattern of the garter belt under the fabric. Loki decided to wear the robe off the shoulders, making it drag along the carpet. His thighs were perfectly exposed and his legs looked longer with the stockings and high-heels, which the human was impressed that he could walk in. “Green looks good on you.”

“Thank you.” Loki spun around, twirling the robe with him. He strutted femininely towards Thor, and swung his leg around his broad shoulder, pulling his face awfully close to his groin. “Heh, you’re so strange. A sex monster shows up naked to your bed and you’d rather put clothes on it, like a doll.”

“Loki…”

“Don’t get me wrong, though. It’s not that I don’t like it. It’s just different; no one else has ever thought to do it.” He rubs the heel of the shoe into Thor’s back. “Lovers in the past would just take me and do whatever they wanted to my already naked body, no questions, but you…” The heel digs deeper, scratching it down the small of his back. Thor groans in pain. “You need to get to know me first, take me out on a date, buy me some clothes… such a gentleman you are, such a _prince_ …”

“…” Thor knew that Loki was just teasing, but all the things he was saying were tugging at his heart. After Thor’s crazy teenage years of drinking, smoking weed, and fucking every girl that would have him (which was every one of them), he promised his family and himself that he was done with all that, realizing what he truly wanted was to meet the right girl - a smart, beautiful girl - and continue the family business.

And then Loki enters his life, and he starts treating him like his dream woman, buying him things and taking him on ‘dates’, not to mention the perfect love-making they share. Thor knows in his heart that it’s strange, wrong… after all, he’s dead sure Loki doesn’t think this way. Loki’s been alive over 300 years, and has slept with countless humans, and he was just another numberless one on the list. He _knows_ this, and yet he can’t help but have feelings for the incubus. And Loki just said he was the only one he’s known who acted like this toward him.

Still, he’s not sure if Loki truly understands his growing feelings, if he really knows how Thor sees him. Hopefully, it would stay that way. There’s no way Thor could tell him such silly things, not when Loki didn’t feel the same, not when… it could never be in the first place, given that Thor’s human and Loki isn’t.

“But I know…” Loki snapped Thor back out of his head, the heel going into his pants. “That under the princely exterior, there’s a beast, a beast I’ve created and seen with my own eyes.” The incubus was talking about Thor being under the pheromones many months ago. “And where…” He unhooked his leg from around Thor and pushed him down to the bed by his shoulder with the heel. “Is that beast now?”

“Loki…” Thor could only say, feeling pain well up where the shoe pinned his shoulder down. The incubus looked hot, his wicked gaze searing into his human’s, his body so beautiful in the tight outfit.

“Where is it, Mr. Goody Two-Shoes?” Loki dragged his heel further down Thor’s chest, kneading it into his heart. The blonde groans, never knowing how much he liked pain until now. He was constantly learning new things about himself thanks to Loki. “Where do you keep it? Here? Or…” Dragging the shoe down further still, down the cut mid-line of his abs, to his groin, right above his cock… “Here?”

“Nnngh!” Thor growled but didn’t make any sudden moves.

“Yes, of course it’s here.” Loki snickers. “Show me that beast, Your Royal Highness.”

“You want a beast?” Thor got what Loki was doing here; setting up a scene for rough bondage play, which was Thor’s secret plan all along. Blue eyes darkened and his nose twitched. He grabbed Loki’s ankle and, in a series of effortless moves, had the creature on his back, head resting on the pillows. Loki squealed in sheer surprise.

“How did you…?”

“I did MMA in high school.” Thor said while reaching into the drawer. “You want to play dirty, we can.” He finds the handcuffs.

“Cuff me if you can, darling.” Loki wanted to fight more, bringing his feet closer to push against Thor’s chest, keeping him away. The human was having none of that, grabbing both ankles with one hand and holding them to the side while he slides a cuff around one of Loki’s wrists. Loki grabbed the hand that cuffed him and pulled him in, which made the grip on his ankles loosen. He pulled his legs free and quickly wrapped them around Thor’s waist, linking his ankles behind him.

“You’re pretty good at this yourself.” Thor was impressed.

“It’s all instinct.”

“Yeah, but your instinct was wrong in pulling me closer to the bedpost.” Thor had a better reach to the incubus’ wrists, too, grabbing them and pinning them up so he could snake the empty cuff through the bedpost and attach it to Loki’s other wrist.

“Dammit.” The incubus pouted, unhooking his ankles. “I lost the battle, but not the war, Odinson.”

“Sir or Master will do.” Thor sits up, looking over the sight before him. Loki’s chemise was scrunched up at the midsection, showing off his abs. The thong was lopsided and a little bit of sac peeked through the side. One of the garters had snapped off in the battle, too. Thor had forgotten to breathe for a moment, the image so kinky and pretty. He shook his head and went back to digging in the drawer for more toys: warming lubricant and a small vibrator with a dial switch connected to it by a rubber wire. “Does this stuff work for you?” He asked, shaking the lube.

“Oh yes. It works better on us than humans.”

“Really?” He couldn’t wait to see that. He applied the lube to the vibrator. “Oh, we should have a safe word.”

“I don’t think we do, but if you insist…” Loki asked, and the human nodded. Loki thought for a moment. “Hammer.”

“Still won’t let that go, will you?”

“I think we can look back on it and laugh.” Loki smiled.

“Hammer it is, then.” Thor took his lube-covered fingers and used them to squeeze one of the incubus’ nipples, going under the chemise. “And you have yet to call me Master.”

“AH!” The warming lube was already starting to work. “Yes, Master.” Thor liked the way Loki said that.

“Very good.” Thor moved the thong out of the way with one hand, and slowly pressed the vibrator into Loki’s entrance. He watched Loki’s hole squeeze around it, swallowing it up. It made his dick swell furiously in his jeans. “You can’t come until I say you can, understand?” He got more into character.

“Yes, Master.” The incubus repeats. This was actually going to be hard. Thor hadn’t put a cock ring on him to help prevent ejaculation, not to mention his biology was different than a human’s in that arousal was not as easy to turn off or suppress, but he would try. Besides, maybe he wanted to see what would happen if he failed.

“Good.” The human turns on the device to level three out of ten. Loki moans in delight, squeezing around the vibrator more and biting his lip, making an erotic face. His cock stirred to life, hard under the thong and creating a triangle-shaped tent with the silky fabric. Thor smirked, turning it up to five.

“Aaaahhh…” Loki pressed his hips up sensually. His cock leaked now, messing up the underwear. His thighs even twitched.

“Can you make it all the way to ten? You look like you’re gonna come already.” Thor teased, rubbing two fingers along the wet silk. He tugged at it, pulling it down. The head of the incubus’ cock popped out from under; it was swollen and purple and wet and so sexy… yeah, Thor definitely had a clothing kink. He took some lube and applied it to the head. To a normal human, the product was warm like body heat, but to a creature like Loki, it felt like hot and spicy fire on the tender parts of his body.

“Uuuunnnhh~…” The incubus struggled to keep under control. Luckily, the vibrator wasn’t quite touching his prostate so he could probably hold out… Thor turned it to six. Then seven. Eight… “Shit…!”

“I’m impressed, Loki.” Thor put some more lube on his fingers. “I thought you’d fall apart by now.”

“Maybe you don’t know my body… as well as you thought.” The creature decided to misbehave further. “Master.” He sneered at the end.

“How dare you?” The blonde pulled up the chemise and used his lubricated fingers to pull and twist Loki’s nipples. Loki shrieks, arching into it. “Is this what you needed? Or…” He looks down at the latex string of the vibrator as it continues through Loki’s puckered entrance.

 _Shit, he’s figured it out!_ Loki thinks, so impressed with Thor’s deduction that he could have come right then. Thor does know Loki’s body well, too well. The human reaches down between Loki’s legs but Loki will not go out without a fight, hiking his legs up and attempting to push Thor away with the heels. Thor resists against the push, holding his ankles with one hand.

“I still have this, Loki.” Thor wiggles the remote in his other hand, cranking the dial to ten.

“AAHHNN!” The incubus put all of his concentration into the mad vibrator while Thor took the time to open his legs, pull the thong out of the way and push his fingers in, pressing the vibrator further in to hit Loki’s prostate. “AH! Fuck… FUCK! THOR!” Loki screamed and writhed as he came, his fluids ruining the chemise and thong. “Holy fucking shit.”

“That was quite a show.” Thor turned off the vibrator and pulled it out. “But, you still broke my rule.”

“So I must be punished, then?” Loki reveled in the thought, but once again, he would make the human fight for it.

“I’m afraid so.”

“Mm.” Said Loki before he kicked Thor off the bed. He stumbled to the floor with an ‘oomph’, and as he stood he saw Loki turned on his knees before reaching for the drawer handle with his toes, trying to look for the key.

“Oh no you don’t!” Thor jumped back on the bed, grabbing the incubus’ ankle and forcing it back under him and pressing his own knees against his, locking them in place. Thor reaches up, fishing for the riding crop that he had hid under the pillow and pulled it out.

“I thought I felt something under here.” Loki snickers into the pillow.

“Quiet, you.” Thor grabbed a fistful of raven hair, yanking Loki’s head up so they could look in each other’s eyes. “You’ve been extremely bad. I hope you’re ready for this.” He pushed his head back into the pillow before backing up, pushing up the tail of the robe so he could see Loki’s perfect bare ass. “You better hold still.” He put one foot on the ground for leverage, wanting to make sure his position was strong enough for a good whipping.

“Yes, Master.” Loki would behave now, arching his back down and spreading his knees so Thor had a clearer target. Thor raised his hand and cracked the crop across the incubus’ right cheek, the stinging sensation phenomenal. “AAH!” Loki cried. Thor was much harder on the first swing than anyone else had ever dared, and he liked it. Another swing on the left cheek, just as hard as the last. “Fuck, Thor, you are truly a beast.” He looks back at him; the blonde is questioning his actions now, probably thinking he’s being too rough. “Hit me harder, dumbass. Whip me till I cry.”

“… Right, of course.” Thor nodded, his face getting dark once more. “But don’t you forget to call me Master.” The riding crop cracks across Loki’s backside again and again, the sound filling the room as well as the creature’s grunts and cries. The whip left a new, throbbing red mark everywhere it landed. Tears stung the incubus’ red eyes and his cock was painfully hard again, as he looked over his shoulder to see the thunderous eyes of his human, eyes showing utter possessiveness, as if he would destroy anyone who’d try and take him, and punish Loki for ever giving thought to leaving him. It was a dangerous look. When Thor caught Loki’s gaze, he stopped the whipping and leaned forward, crushing his weight on him and once again pulling black hair. “Call me Master, dammit.” He pressed his knee between Loki’s legs, his jeans rubbing the creature’s testicles.

“Ah~, Master…” Loki pushed back against his knee, needing more friction. “Master, I’m going to…”

“Oh, you want to come, huh?” Thor reached under to teasingly jerk off the incubus.

“Master~, please let me come… please~…” Close, he was so close… just a little more.

“Thank you for asking nicely, but…” The human squeezed the base of his cock with his index finger and thumb really hard, stopping the impending orgasm. “I won’t let you because of your previous behavior.”

“NO!” Loki felt his orgasm come to a screeching halt, and how he hated that feeling. “No… Master… why…” He cringed, feeling his body get cold. Orgasm denial is much harder on incubi than it is on a human, but Thor didn’t know that. It would be fine though; he knew his human wasn’t so cruel to leave him like this.

“Because you’re a bad boy, Loki.” Thor pulled away, throwing the crop on the ground and undoing his pants. He turned Loki around so he was on his back again. The incubus looked miserable, dryly weeping at his orgasm loss. “I’ll let you come next time, but only if you tell me something.”

“Anything.” Loki pulled his head off the pillow.

“Tell me…” Thor stopped himself. He needed to be very careful of his words, here. He couldn’t just blab out his childish whims, knowing they wouldn’t be taken well by the long-lived creature. He would have to change it to something that would fit the moment. “Tell me… that I’m the best you ever had. That you can’t live without me.” Since Thor believed Loki literally couldn’t, and it would satiate his own whims for now. Loki, on the other hand, had nearly forgotten about that little lie and looked at him wide-eyed until it dawned on him he meant literally and not figuratively. Because if it was figuratively, then… well, it would be a problem.

“Master…” Loki finally spoke. “You truly are the best I ever had. I never felt such passion and energy surge through my body than I have with you; numbers and magic be damned you are the best nonetheless. And…” He hooked his ankles around the human’s neck. “I can’t live without you.” He said with perfect diction and as genuinely as he could. It convinced Thor, and he took a deep breath before placing his hands around the back of Loki’s ankles, pushing his legs as far forward as they could go, all the way to the headboard so the creature was bent in half. Thor needed to squat awkwardly to position himself at Loki’s entrance, keeping hold of his ankles for leverage as he spread Loki’s legs wide. Loki’s eyes were big again, and without a word from Thor, he entered the incubus fluidly with no further preparation and no stopping. “AAAAGH!” Loki squealed, this position so amazing because he could see everything. “ _God_ , you really do stretch me so much, look at that.” He moaned, his eyes taking in the full sight.

“Loki…” Thor felt waves of emotions crashing through him, not to mention that he was so deep inside his lover that he could barely breathe. Any descriptive word was just not enough to explain what he was seeing, what he was feeling; they would all be insults. “Loki.” He could only say, and began moving his hips, struggling to keep his balance as he plowed into Loki with intent in every thrust.

“Aaaaahh~… oh fuck… oh god…!” Loki choked out as he was skewered by Thor’s huge cock. This jackhammer-like position left no wiggle room so he knew his neck and hamstrings would be sore tomorrow as well as his backside. He didn’t care though because he loved pain, and he loved it when his human lost it for him, for only him. He was selfish and spoiled in that way. “NNN!” Thor quickly found his prostate and viciously struck it over and over, not slowing down even after Loki squeezed him tightly.

“Oh, Loki, do you have any idea of what you do to me?” Thor grunts over the sounds of their skin slapping together.

“Ah~… nnn~… I think I have… haaah… some idea.” The incubus smirks, though pants like an animal.

 _No… no you don’t have a clue_. The human thought, feeling his orgasm coming. He threw his head back and growled as he released deep inside his blue lover.

“AAAAAAAHHH!” Loki simultaneously came all over himself, and it was a lot because of his denial earlier. “AAAHHHNN… oh good _lord_!”

“Whoa… I’m glad no one can hear you but me.” Thor was deafened by the scream, the sight of Loki drowning in his own semen astonishing. He pulled out and placed the creature’s backside on the bed gently, then went for the drawer to get the key to unlock the handcuffs. “You did great, Loki.” He undid the cuffs and Loki rubbed his wrists.

“Thank you, Master.” Loki smirks.

“Oh, you can stop calling me that now.” Thor blushed, getting a towel and wiping the incubus’ body of fluids. “I wasn’t too rough, was I?” He finishes cleaning him up.

“No, darling.” Loki smiles back, sitting up some. “I’ve had rougher.” And there was that pang of jealousy in Thor’s heart again. He knows he should get over it; sex is Loki’s whole life, after all. He also knows he should bury these strange feelings for Loki, whatever they were, because he would only get hurt.

“Loki…” Thor began, getting a thought. “Have past lovers been in relationships with you and another at the same time?”

“Hm? Oh, yes, that happens.” Loki replied. “A few of my lovers formed a romantic relationship with someone while still being with me. One time, I actually helped my human round up the courage to ask a girl on a date!” He laughed remembering that. “Some of them were already married, even. Natasha is with a married man right now.”

“So weird.” Thor shook his head. “Have any of your lovers… fallen in love with you?” He needed to ask. Loki stared at Thor, clearly surprised by the question.

“No.” The incubus said with absolution. “No human has ever felt that way towards me, nor any other incubus for that matter.”

“Really?” Thor couldn’t believe that. “It’s never happened, not once?”

“No, never.” Loki answered. “To humans, we are objects of lustful desire, not affection, and vice versa.” He studied Thor’s face, finding disappointment, sadness and some loneliness in those electric blue eyes. _Impossible_ , he thought, _there’s no way he could…_ He prayed that what he just told the human would clear his mind of any silly notions. “Humans love humans, and incubi love incubi. That is a fact.” He nudged the needle in further.

“I understand.” He said a little curtly. So he was right after all. These feelings he has are nothing, misplaced. He simply needed to just enjoy the time he has with the incubus, no matter how long, and maybe find true love along the way with someone; luckily his youth won’t be wasted on the incubus. Thor will forget about him, anyway; when Loki leaves there won’t be any hurt feelings. None.

“Thor, you…”

“Hey.” Thor gets back on the bed suddenly, looming over Loki. “I just remembered: you came without permission _again_.”

“…” Loki paused, taken aback by the change in subject at first, but then feigned a gasp dramatically, truly happy to toss the previous conversation away (and hoping it never ever came up again) and get back into the roleplay. “Oh no! I’m so sorry, Master, please forgive me!”

“You are so lucky I’m tired, because otherwise…” Thor yawned immensely, crashing down next to the creature and pulling him in close. “You’d get it.”

“Hahaha!” Loki rested his head on Thor’s big shoulder. “Good night, my sleepy beast.”

“Good night.” Thor smiled, but still felt a heaviness in his chest… a heaviness that would only get worse with time.

:::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay, I finished this chapter! Ugh, it’s so hard to write smut when you’re not in the mood. And I’m glad I finished this chapter before starting work at my second job. After this chapter, shit’s going to get serious! See you later!
> 
> \- Taru-chan


	11. Chapter 11

Compatible

Day 11

:::

Thor spent two hours getting ready for this special night with Loki. He cleaned his room and his closet, picked some fresh flowers from the woods and put them in an expensive vase, lit sandalwood candles, and found a Marvin Gaye playlist, playing it quietly in the background. He knew clothes didn’t mean a whole lot to Loki, but he wore his ‘nice’ jeans and a red, short-sleeved button-down shirt anyway. He also wore the cologne that the incubus really liked on him. He twiddled his thumbs, anxiously waiting for Loki to appear.

“Good evening, darling.” Loki whispered behind him. Thor didn’t get scared anymore; instead, he turns around while smiling happily.

“Loki.” Thor says with affection, bringing him in for a hug. Loki looks over the blonde’s shoulder, seeing the flowers, candles and phone stereo, plus the general cleanliness.

“What’s all this for?” The incubus asks.

“Well, it’s…” Thor was about to say anniversary, but that was too intimate of a word. “We’ve known each other for exactly one year now, so I thought I’d do a little… something special.”

“It’s been a year already?” And what a year it’s been. The best times he’s ever had with a human, and the best sex, of course. Thor has been so good to him, almost too good. “Time flies when you’re having fun, eh?” He winked and smiled.

“Y-Yes. Yes, indeed.” Thor naturally agreed, though it’s been… different for him. He thought of dating while also being with the incubus, but it just never seemed right. He doesn’t seem to be attracted to anyone else but Loki. And his heart feels heavier than ever. It’s why he was kind of nervous about tonight, wondering if he should not even prepare anything special at all, thinking it might give off the wrong message. He needed to think really hard about what to say and give Loki on this day. But Loki didn’t seem alarmed, so maybe this was fine. “I, uh… I got you something.” Thor picked up a small rectangular box off the bed and handed it to the creature.

“Oh, Thor…” Loki hadn’t gotten a gift from Thor since the women’s lingerie and heels. Which he liked, but he knew he’d like this more, knowing by the box that it was jewelry. He opened it and gasped in delight, the gold, diamond-encrusted snake necklace sparkling brightly. It was very long and could wrap around the neck twice, about half an inch thick, and the eyes were small emeralds. “It’s gorgeous! I love it so much!” He kissed him on the cheek before putting the necklace on.

“I’m glad.” Thor decided on a necklace because he thought a ring might be too romantic. Plus, it matched that ring Heimdall gave him that they both liked.

“It must have cost a fortune.” Loki looked down at it, then back up at Thor, smiling brightly. “Thank you, darling.” He kissed him on the mouth this time. “May we have many more years together.”

“Yeah.” The human licks his lips. “So, uh… do incubi have anniversaries, or…?”

“Yes, couples do.” Loki explains. “But not yearly. We do decennial anniversaries. Also, I apologize for not knowing what day it was, but I’ve been with so many humans, I can’t keep track anymore, you know?”

“I understand.” By now, he’s gotten used to Loki talking about past lovers. He’s over one thing at least.

“So do remind me…” Loki cocked an eyebrow. “Is this the day you first met me in your dreams, the day you woke up to see me for the first time and threatened me with a hammer, or the day you finally came to your senses and made love to me for the first time?”

“The second one.” Thor rubs his face. “Still about the hammer.”

“It’s just amusing to me that you would raise a weapon to the being that you can’t help but be sexually attracted to.”

“But I wasn’t…”

“Yes you were.” Loki swiftly wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck, pressing their noses together and looking him in the eyes. “Don’t you deny it anymore. You wanted me from the first night you sensed me in your dreams. You begged for me to be real, begged for me to touch you, begged for me to give you release.” Loki tugged at long blonde hair. “ _Tell me_.”

 

“Rrrgh…” Thor growled and pushed Loki on the bed, landing on top of him. “Okay fine, I admit it. I’ve always wanted you, always needed you, always…” A pause. “Always.”

“Hmm…” The creature smirks. “That’s what I like to hear.”

“There, you have your confession.” Thor says, threading his fingers with Loki’s. “You wouldn’t happen to have any of those, would you?” He asked casually, but the question echoed in the incubus’ ears. There was that lie he told him… might as well just tell the truth. It was no big deal, and surely Thor would understand, right?

“Um, actually…” Loki began, tightening his grip. “There is something.”

“Oh?” The human wasn’t expecting this. “What is it?”

“Well…” Loki made an innocent face, batting his eyelashes. “You remember when I said I would die if you didn’t fuck me?”

“Yes…” Thor’s expression changed from curiosity to anger very slowly as he realized what Loki was trying to say. “You lied to me about that?”

“Just a little one to get to the inevitable quicker.”

“Inevitable?!” Thor pushes off the bed. “I wouldn’t have then if it didn’t mean saving your life!”

“But you just said that you always…”

“No, this relationship is based on a lie!”

“Thor, you were going to fuck me eventually.” Loki sat up, staring at him in disbelief. “We _are_ 100 percent compatible.”

“There you go with the numbers and the magic again.” He pointed a finger at him. “If you hadn’t lied, and if your magic pheromones hadn’t gotten into my brain, I wouldn’t have kissed you of my supposed ‘own accord!’ I mean… God, do I even really love you?!”

There was loud silence after that. From Thor, who couldn’t believe he said that out loud, and from Loki, who was utterly flabbergasted.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Loki asks quietly.

“… You heard me.” Thor was beet red, avoiding eye contact. “I’m in love with you. You said it was impossible, but here I am. Unless your magic is making me feel like this.”

“No, no…” Loki was very confused, getting off the bed slowly. “Thor you… you can’t possibly be in love with me…”

“Well, I am!”

“Do you even know what love feels like?” Loki asks. “You’re being ridiculous, childish… this isn’t some fantasy love story! I’m here to receive sustenance from you, that’s all. And of course, we just happen to like it consensually.”

“Childish?!” Thor shouted, forgetting about other people in the house. “You don’t fucking know what love feels like either, nor does it seem like you want to! You’re a selfish prick that just wants to fuck!”

“The pot calls the kettle black.” Loki replies, snarling. “That’s what you are too, isn’t it? You’re a pretty playboy with every woman at your feet!”

“I’ve changed.” The blonde said. “I thought maybe you could have, too.”

“You’re insane, Thor.” Loki puts his hands on his hips. “You need to get over this, otherwise…”

“It’s over.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“It’s OVER!” Thor shouts. “Get out of here. I don’t want to see you ever again! If I forget you, then I won’t feel this way anymore.”

“But… but Thor…” He stepped closer.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” The human hissed, backing away. “You don’t need me to keep you alive. Go find some other loser to fuck.”

“… Fine.” Loki glared at him, the anger piercing in his voice. “I will find someone else. Someone who’s not a total sap like you. And they’ll fuck me, not make love to me like an idiot.” With that, the incubus vanishes, leaving the human alone. Thor stands in fuming anger for what felt like hours before turning off the music, blowing out the candles, and fucking throwing the expensive vase full of flowers out the window.

:::

Odin and Frigga kept an eye on their son for the next few days, ever since his angry fit with the vase he’s been despondent. “It’s like he broke up with a girl.” Frigga said, worried.

“How could that be? We haven’t seen any girls around here, nor has he told us about one.” Odin drank his tea.

“Maybe he’s just lonely.” Frigga said. “He has been spending less time with his friends lately.”

“And hopefully more time studying. He’ll be graduating soon.”

“Oh stop it, you.” She puts down her tea, getting an idea. “How about we set him up?”

“And just three years ago you wanted him to stop messing around.” Odin shifts in his seat. “Now you want to set him up.”

“Not just with any girl.” She picks up her phone. “You know Erik Selvig and his adopted daughter Jane? Well, I thought she’d be a good match for our son.”

“She did seem like a smart girl. Might be able to put up with Thor.”

“Then it’s settled. I’m going to give Erik a call.”

:::

For the next two weeks, Loki spent his time alone in his room. He strangely had no desire to have sex with anyone; he didn’t need the energy either since Thor’s energy was so sustainable. He just waited. Waited for Thor to come to his senses, apologize, and get on with their business.

Thor said he loved him. How stupid is that? There is no such thing as a human falling for an incubus or vice versa. 100 percent compatibility doesn’t mean love, it just means that they are good friends with amazing benefits. Sure, he’s a great guy, kind, sweet, funny, silly, and fucking hot, probably the hottest guy he’s ever seen… but that didn’t mean that he was in love with Thor. He twisted his hips uncomfortably, looking down to see he was hard thinking about his human. See? This is all it was. Lust. Pure and simple.

Loki reached down and stroked himself slowly, closing his eyes to picture the big blonde hunk, with his rippling muscles and big hands, imagining they were touching him gently but still possessively. “Yes, Thor… my body is yours, but my heart…” Could he ever give his heart to anyone, let alone Thor? He imagined the sexy human grabbing at his chest, as if to pry it open, wanting his heart so badly. Disappointed, he would then grab at Loki’s cock with one hand and fingering his ass with the other, taking what he can, what he was allowed to.

“Ugh… Thor…” Loki turned around, putting his ass in the air so he could finger himself easier, twisting his fingers inside himself while jerking off madly. “Thor, I do want you… I want you so badly, I want…!” He thought of Thor sliding inside him, calling his name, saying I love you to him over and over… “AAAHH!” Loki, surprising himself, actually came to the thought of that. He felt drained, which is odd since he’s supposed to feel fine even though he and Thor hadn’t done it in a while. At least, that’s what his father said. He also felt a strange sensation in his chest, a dull ache. He got up slowly to look at himself in the mirror. Was he getting thinner? How?

Something was definitely wrong. He needed to see Thor tonight.

:::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for all the love! If anyone has any questions, I’d love to answer them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning: Some Sam Wilson/Loki.

Compatible

Day 12

:::

Loki experienced a hard time traveling through Thor’s dreams since they hadn’t seen each other in two weeks. He would patch up their connection soon enough. He was angered to find Thor asleep in his bed, not waiting for him like usual, or since they had that argument, find him pacing the floor, an upset look on his face, or maybe looking longingly out the window. Thor must have meant it when he said never come back to him.

The incubus needed to keep calm. He thought really hard about what to say to get back into the human’s good graces. “Thor…” He sat on the bed next to him, gently combing his fingers through long blonde hair. “Thor darling, wake up.”

“Mmph…” Thor stirred awake, eyes focusing on the blue creature above him. For a second he was startled, but then remembered who it was. “Loki?!” He acted like he hadn’t seen him in years. Loki was angry again; how could Thor begin to forget about him so quickly?

“Yes Thor, it’s me.” He took a deep breath, smiling with his mouth closed. Thor sat up, leaning against the headboard. He looked over the creature again. Loki seemed a paler blue than he remembered, maybe a little thinner, too. He wasn’t wearing any other jewelry except the necklace Thor gave him two weeks ago.

“Why are you here?” Thor held back a yawn, not wanting to be rude.

“To reconcile, of course.” He leans forward, cupping his face in his hands. “Thor, I’m sorry for what I said, and I’m sorry for lying to you. I didn’t know it would hurt you so much. And if you are in love with me, that’s fine, I mean I can’t stop you…”

“Loki…” Thor interrupted. “I can’t…”

“Yes we can. We can still do this. I need your energy, it’s the best I ever had.”

“No, you don’t understand…” Thor removed Loki’s hands from his face.

“You’re right, I don’t, but…”

“Loki…”

“I can at least…”

“I met someone!” The human finally gets out. Loki stares at him, his expression showing many different emotions such as anger, hurt and betrayal. “I met a girl. We’re dating.”

“That’s… fantastic, Thor.” Loki said that, but didn’t feel like he meant it. What was wrong with him? “But I’ve told you that it doesn’t have to get in the way of our…”

“Yes, it does.” Thor’s gaze drops, sighing. “It would distract me, and that’s not fair to her. I can’t be with you, Loki. I can’t take it anymore. If you can’t love me, then I need to move on. I need to forget you.”

“…” More silence. Why did Loki’s chest feel tight? Why did Thor’s words and stoic expression cut through him like a sword? Why did he suddenly feel so… lonely? The creature suddenly stood, moving away from Thor like he was the plague. “Y-You’re right.”

“Huh?” Thor was surprised to hear that.

“Of course you’re right, I was being… I’m being stupid.” He swallowed hard, turning his back to Thor. “You deserve to be happy. Someone like you… deserves to be loved.”

“Loki…” He saw the incubus start to vanish. “Loki, wait!” He got up, reaching for him but he vanished completely. He stared at the floor where Loki stood. At first, Thor thought the creature was acting, using his wiles to get back into his pants, but then at the end there, when he said ‘loved’… he thought he heard Loki begin to cry. What if Loki did love him, but just didn’t understand it? Damnit, he didn’t want it to end like this, if it had to end at all. If only he could somehow travel to Loki’s home world.

:::

The incubus is back in his room, sinking to the bed with tears welling in his eyes. Goddamn, he hasn’t cried in decades; what the hell was wrong with him?! He hated this feeling, it made him so angry with himself. He felt weak, humiliated… and also felt guilty and selfish for thinking that he could maintain a healthy cooperation with a human that was in love with him but that he didn’t love back. That’s right, the incubus doesn’t love him. And now Thor will forget him again and be with that girl and possibly get married, and that means Loki will move on, as well. He took off that snake necklace and threw it across the room before wiping his tears. He was going to get another human.

:::

“Move! Out of my way!” Loki wasn’t polite to the guards at the Great Hall this time. He stormed in to find his father. “Father!”

“Loki?” Laufey looked his son up and down. He clearly wasn’t well. “What’s happened to you?”

“I need a new human, Father, and I need one today.” He huffed. “And I’m no longer taking no for an answer.”

“I’m afraid you must.” Laufey shook his head. “What happened, did you just have a silly fight with him?”

“I don’t want to see him or to talk about him ever again!” Loki stepped closer. He wasn’t taking his father’s shit anymore. “Just get me a new one!”

“I won’t! Not for a silly squabble!” He moved closer too, the two of them nearly nose to nose. “And don’t you dare talk to me like that again!”

“I don’t understand, Father!” He begins to pace about the reflecting pools. “Why are you so adamant on this pairing? Just because his energy is the best or whatever, just because we are 100 percent compatible and it’s so rare…” It was then that Loki realized he knew nothing about any other incubus that had a 100 percent compatibility with a human. He never heard of a one, never heard any stories. “Father, have any other incubi had a 100 percent match before?”

“Yes…” Laufey didn’t like the look on his son’s face. “There have been a few.”

“What happened to them? Are they still around?” Loki squinted his eyes. “Can I meet one of them, Father?”

“Enough!” He yelled, the racket inviting the guards. “You will go back to your human and apologize, or whatever you have to do! If you don’t go willingly, I’ll have the guards drag you out!”

“…” Loki looked at his stubborn Father, then at the guards. He decided that he would find things out on his own, quietly. “Very well. I will do as you say.” He left calmly, calculating a plan in his head as he did.

:::

Loki snuck out of his home that night, flying to the Great Hall. Night guards watched the entrance, but he knew the place well enough to avoid the front doors. Using a small blade, he picked open a lock on the stained-glass window on the side of the building, the window barely creaking as it opened to let Loki right inside his father’s office.

The reflecting pools were dimmer at night. The incubus lit a candelabra to illuminate the room. His attention then went to the bookcase. He glossed over each tome, hoping that one of them would have information about 100 percent compatibility and the significance of it. An hour goes by and he’s found nothing. Disappointed, he puts all the books back, noticing there were spaces empty in the shelf. He figured that his father could have hidden these books beforehand. He searched the office but found nothing again.

“Damn you, old man.” He slammed his hands on the desk. He stares at the bookcase, eyeing a book on how to determine compatibility for incubi. “Well Father, if you won’t get me a new partner…” He picks up the book. “I’ll get one myself.” He opens it and studies the spells, the instructions rather easy. Loki poured some potions into one of the reflecting pools, an image about to appear. All that was needed was a blood sample. Loki bit the meat of his hand and watched his blood drip into the pool. Finally, the face of his next match appeared.

“Samuel Wilson.” Loki kneeled before the pool, getting a better look. A handsome, African-American man, war vet, early thirties, very athletic body, and a sense of humor. It was an 86 percent match. Not bad. “Very well, I hope you’re ready, Mr. Wilson.” _Ready to make me forget about Thor._

:::

During the three and a half weeks it took to finally travel through Sam’s dreams, Loki felt worse and worse. He stayed away from his father and friends, seeking out pick-me-up sessions from strange incubi and succubi only. He was having a hard time ejaculating, taking much longer to do so than usual. He was paler and his cheekbones and ribs showed more. His chest hurt more and more every day. And worst of all, he didn’t seem to give a shit. His thoughts swirled with nothing but spite, wanting to prove to his father and Thor that he didn’t need the blonde oaf.

“We meet at last, Sam darling.” Loki grinned, pulling the sheets away to admire smooth, brown skin and a big cock… _though not as big as Thor’s…_ he shook his head. He was not going to think about Thor anymore. Now that he had Sam. “You will be my cure.” Loki quickly got on top of him, grinding their groins together. The human moaned in his sleep. Loki couldn’t help but remember when he first saw Thor in person, how quickly his body responded, how quickly he was able to wake him up in the first place…

“Damn!” The creature cursed his own mind. He would be quick, then. He stroked Sam’s cock and prepared himself at the same time, getting the two of them ready. He just wanted to feel something, anything since leaving Thor. He needed to feel like himself again. He lined himself up with Sam’s dick, dropping his hips down hard, the pain distracting him from the pain in his chest. The incubus rode him for a good while as he stroked himself, even finding his own prostate, but he just wasn’t coming, and he was getting tired and feeling weak. He could tell that Sam was about to come, so he wrapped his fingers tightly around his cock, denying him the pleasure.

“Oh no, you don’t. Me first.” Loki growled. He rode Sam harder, faster, looking down at him… but all he could see was Thor, gasping under him, calling his name, his big strong arms holding him as he bounced on his big cock… “Fuck… Th-Thor…” He grinded his hips down on Sam but closed his eyes, only imagining Thor. “Yes, please… I beg you… say my name again…”

_Loki…_

“Ah~…!” He was getting close. He thought of blue eyes, eyes that sparkled like lightning whenever he looked at the incubus, the one he loved. And that bright smile… “Say it, Thor… say my… say you love me.”

_Loki… I love you, Loki._

“Nnn… yes…” Loki ignored the pains in his body, only wanting to come. “Thor… Thor, say it again!”

_I love you, Loki._

“Thor, I…!” Loki came at last, spurting onto Sam’s chest. However, when he felt the human’s seed release inside him, it burned horribly like acid. Then, his chest tightened, suddenly unable to breathe normally. “NNMM!” He fell off of Sam and the bed, doubling over in pain on the wooden floor. He gasped for air, using every last ounce of his strength to get back home, only to writhe on the floor in his own bedroom. “FATHER!” He cried, hoping that he could hear. He called again and a few seconds later Laufey runs into the room. His eyes widen in fear and shock, watching his son curl up in sheer anguish.

“Loki!” He runs to him, helping him onto the bed. “Please, my son, please tell me you didn’t…”

“I got myself a new human… because you wouldn’t…” It was hard to talk.

“Loki… no, this is all my fault. After all I did you prevent you from learning the truth, it still… I never thought you would…!”

“Father, what’s wrong with me? What… What aren’t you telling me?!”

“My son…” Laufey had never shown so much emotion. He dropped to his knees, taking Loki’s hand gently in his, looking him pitifully in the eye. “This was destined to happen to you eventually, the moment you were matched with Thor.”

“Wh-What?!”

“100 percent compatibility, for an incubus… is a death sentence.” Laufey explains. “Once an incubus has been with their perfect match, their bodies and hearts won’t accept any less; it’s like poison. If they can no longer be with that human, they die.” He closed his eyes, unable to look into his son’s anymore. “This is why no one of my time talks about 100 percent compatibility. The last time it happened was 800 years ago. We all agreed to not talk much about it with our children, only to say that it is possible and rare.”

“No… this is…” Loki was so confused.

“This fight you had with your human…” Laufey began. “Did he tell you he loved you?”

“How did…? yes, he did.” He replies. “But what does that have to do with…?”

“My dear son, this was always something you never understood.” His father shook his head. “Our relationships with each other and with humans isn’t just about sex. It’s also about love. Different kinds of love. Your friends offer their bodies to you in your time of need because they love you. Their love for each other goes beyond sex. We teach love to humans who need it, humans that are lonely, or in a stagnant relationship. And humans love us in different ways, as a friend or a teacher, but it’s never a romantic love.” He needed to pause for a moment. “But with 100 percent compatibility, the human will fall in love with their incubus regardless of knowing that. They can’t help it. After all, love is the most mysterious magic there is.”

“Love is magic?” Loki repeated.

“Yes, Loki. It is also the strongest magic there is.” He touched his son’s heart. “And it can be the most painful.”

“Wait, are you saying…?”

“100 percent compatibility… when human and incubus are destined to fall in love and stay in love. If they can’t for any reason, the incubus dies.” He stands. “I’m sorry, my son.”

“… heh.” Loki cracked a sad smile. “Heh… hahaha… HAHAHAHA!” He grabbed his chest, the mad laughter making him hurt more. “So this is what love feels like! Oh, God it hurts so bad! Goddamn you, Thor! God… Goddamn you…” He passed out from his body and mind screaming at him. Laufey took a deep breath, a determined look on his face as he left the room.

“Do not worry, Loki…” He said. “I will save you. There is a way. I just hope that Thor boy is up for it.”

:::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to everybody who reads, comments and leaves kudos. You are all the best!


	13. Chapter 13

Compatible

Day 13

:::

“Thank you for doing this.” Natasha said to her human, secret agent Clint Barton, as they drove through the English countryside at 11 at night. “Really, I wish there was some way I could repay you…”

“Hey, you saved my marriage, Nat. This is me repaying you. Besides, it’s no big deal. Easiest mission ever.” Clint had a passport that could take him anywhere at any time. “So… why exactly am I doing this again?” Nat rolls her eyes.

“We have to bring my friend Loki’s true love Thor to our dimension.” She explained. “And I have to do it through you. A human can’t travel through his own mind, it needs to be through the mind of another human. And because I’m a female and you’re a person that can just drop everything and go anywhere, we were chosen for the job by Loki’s dad.”

“I always thought you’d make a great secret agent.” Clint stops the car many yards from the Odinson estate so as to not draw suspicion. “I’m ready to fly.” He says.

“Great. As soon as I take him, you lock the door and take his place in his bed. We shouldn’t be long, maybe a few hours.” She said as they got out and she got behind him. “Loki doesn’t… have that long, anyway.”

“Then let’s go.” Clint said, clenching up as Natasha picked him up and flew him to Thor’s window. He got out some tools to pick open the window lock, sliding it open slowly. Nat went in first, gazing down at Thor as he slept. She woke him up gently with her hand on his bearded cheek.

“Wake up, handsome.” She faked a sultry voice.

“Mmm… Jane, izzat…?” He opened his eyes, not expecting to see a strange black creature with red hair and kynlines all over her naked body. Before he could scream, she covered his mouth with her hand.

“Get ready, Clint. This might feel a little weird.” She said as she and Thor vanished before his eyes.

“Whoa.” He did feel a little dizzy. “Okay, well… guess I’ll take a nap.”

:::

“AAAH!” Thor screamed as soon as Natasha took her hands off of him. He looked around, appearing to be in someone’s house, although it looked different than a normal dwelling as far as architecture goes for any other country. “How did we get here? Who are you? WHAT are you?!” He doesn’t recall any travelling. One second he was lying in his bed and the very next…

“So you’ve completely forgotten, have you?” She said. “Don’t worry, you’ll remember when you see him.”

“See who?” Thor asked. “What the fuck is…?”

“You want to know? Come with me.” She started walking up the stairs. “We don’t have much time. He’s… he’s dying.”

“Dying?” That had him interested. But who did he know that looked like her and was dying? He followed her, afraid to run or fight since she clearly wasn’t human and yet… something was familiar, here. Up the stairs and a turn to the left, she was about to open the door at the end of the hall. But she stopped.

“What?” He asked.

“Just a warning… what you’re going to see…” She gulped. “It’s not pretty. He’s…”

“Hey, I hear her!” They heard a voice from inside the room. The door opened and three other creatures stood there as if waiting for them. “Holy fuck there he is, the man of the hour.” The red one with golden lines said, looking Thor up and down.

“He is just as handsome as he said.” The blue one with red and white lines commented.

“Guys, do we really have time for this?” Said the green one with white lines. The human winced, seeing that they were all naked, and the green one… he made Thor feel inferior.

“Go inside, Thor.” Natasha said, putting her hand on his back. He just realized that he was only wearing boxers, but he guessed it didn’t truly matter since his hosts were all naked. He swallowed and went in, seeing another older creature at the bedside, and in the bed was a shriveled up, ghastly-looking blue one, pale and thin…

Loki.

“Loki!” Thor suddenly remembered it all, realizing what was happening. Loki, his Loki, was dying. But how? “Loki…?!” He ran to the side of the bed, leaning over him. Shit, he looked awful. He was afraid to touch him, thinking he would crumble away. Still, he took his boney hand carefully, stroking it. “Loki, are you awake? Open your eyes!”

“Nnn…” Loki looked like he was using so much energy just to open his eyes. When he saw who it was, he thought it was just another mind trick (he’d been delusional for days), but he realized it couldn’t be. Thor’s hair was cut short and his beard was thicker, and he never imagined that. And his touch, he could feel the familiar warmth of Thor’s big hands. “Thor… is that you?”

“Yes, Loki, I’m here.” Thor swallowed tears, gripping his hand a little tighter. “Dear God, what happened to you?”

“It is the 100 percent compatibly, Thor.” Laufey finally spoke, and explained nearly everything to the human.

“It seems… I didn’t know I was telling the truth.” Loki said with a pathetic laugh.

“But, but I’m here now! Can’t we, can’t I…?” Thor stuttered.

“I’m afraid it’s too late, boy.” Laufey says, lowering his gaze to his son. “Nothing can reverse it, now.”

“Why didn’t you tell him?” Thor asked darkly. “Why didn’t you tell your son what this was? Or at least stop it from happening?”

“There is no stopping it. It is a curse. It is destiny. If he was matched with someone else his would’ve died much sooner.” Laufey argued. “I couldn’t tell him. It was too painful to… I just wanted him to have several good years with the best he could ever have before…” He turned around in his chair, not wanting to lose face in front of the young people. “I already lost his mother, my love. I was never that great of a father, but I love him. Yes, it pained me sometimes since he looks and acts just like her, but damn those who think that just because of that I’d love him any less. He’s my son, and I wanted him in my life just a little longer.”

“F-Father…” Loki wept gleefully. “I’m sorry for being so stupid. I love you…” He suddenly tensed up in pain.

“Loki…” Thor turned his attention back to him, cupping his sunken-in cheek.

“It’s alright. I-I’m numb to it now.” Loki took deep breaths. “I’m sorry to you too, Thor. I’m sorry for being a selfish prick, for lying, for not realizing my own feelings or yours.” He weakly gripped Thor’s hand. “I love you. I love you, Thor. I just didn’t know…” He finds it hard to speak, now. “I didn’t know… what it felt like. And now…” His eyes grew dark, and his skin got paler. “I just wanted you here… to tell you that.”

“Oh Loki… I love you too, more than anything. I love you…” Thor felt Loki’s grip loosen, and saw his eyes close and exhale slow. “Loki? Loki?!” He shook him slightly, but Loki didn’t respond anymore. Thor screamed and cried, cradling his love in his arms, praying for a miracle. His friends silently wept, as well. “Please, Loki. I don’t want to forget you. Please don’t go. If there’s anything, anything at all…”

“If you truly love him…” Laufey says. “Then there is a way.”

“…” Thor slowly looked over at Loki’s father. “What?”

“There can be a way to bring him back.” Laufey repeats, standing. “It’s never been done before, but we can try.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that sooner?” Thor didn’t really like this guy. He keeps too many things to himself.

“I needed to be sure you love my son. This process will be very delicate, and I was making sure you would be up to it.”

“Of course I am!” Thor announced. “Did Loki know?”

“No. He couldn’t know. But I told them.” He gestures towards Loki’s friends. “Since I needed their help.”

“What do I have to do? Are you… going to turn me into an incubus?” Thor imagined himself as one.

“No. That is impossible. What we will be doing…” Laufey touches his son’s shoulder. “Is making Loki mortal.”

“Mortal…” Thor imagined that next. “So he’d have like, human skin, and organs and…” He looked down at his lifeless incubus. “Do you think he’ll be okay with this?”

“He will be fine, as long as he’s with you.” Laufey nods at him. “Now I must go prepare. Be ready in five minutes.” He looks at Natasha before leaving the room. Thor sniffles and wipes his face clear of tears and snot before turning to the other creatures in the room.

“Uh, thank you for bringing me here.” He held out his hand to shake the succubus’. “It’s nice to meet you, Natasha.”

“Pleasure’s all mine.” She smirks.

“And you must be Stark, Rogers and uh…” Thor avoided looking down at all costs, just holding his hand out blindly for the green one to shake. “Banner.”

“It’s good to meet you, Thor. We’ve heard a lot about you from Loki.” Rogers says.

“Really?”

“Well, it was more like bragging.” Stark made a face. “A lot of bragging. But hey, it was all good stuff, so no worries.”

“So I guess… Loki won’t be able to come back, if we do whatever it is we’re about to do.”

“We all said our goodbyes.” Banner smiled sadly. “I hope this works out.”

“So, you all don’t fully understand it?”

“It’s very ancient and difficult magic.” Natasha says. “He needs to bring him back to life and turn him human at the same time. It’s a delicate procedure.”

“Natasha, Thor…” Laufey called from the stairway. “Please bring my son and let’s go. No more time to waste.”

“Bring…” Thor didn’t want to move Loki’s body but… he supposed he wouldn’t be dead for long. He picked Loki up and said goodbye to the three incubi before following Natasha out the door carefully.

“You two go first.” Laufey handed Natasha some flasks to carry. “I will travel through Thor when you land.”

“Wait, but how?” Thor asked. “I thought you could only materialize after weeks of dream-inducing.”

“Well, would you listen to that, he’s smart, too.” He heard Stark say in the background.

“Quiet.” Rogers said.

“I am able to surpass that with magic. All sorcerers can do that when necessary.” Laufey replied. “Now go. No more questions.”

“Come on.” Natasha touched Thor’s shoulder, and all of a sudden, they were back in his room, just like before.

“Nngh!” Thor heard a groan from his bed. A middle-aged man emerged from the covers. He wore a strange outfit and… was that a quiver and bow by his bedpost? “Man, that felt weird. You couldn’t warn me, huh?” He saw the poor shriveled creature Thor carried. “God, he looks like he’s been starved to death.”

“In a way, he was.” Natasha says. Thor froze at that. Loki was starved to death, starved for energy… energy that he refused to give the incubus. He suddenly felt like this was all his fault, that he starved Loki… that he killed him. “Thor?”

“Oh, just wondering… who he was…” Thor gestured to the other human in the room.

“I guess you could call me your transportation.” Clint waved. “I’m Clint Barton, Natasha’s human.”

“Oh, um… nice to meet you, then.” Thor said before feeling a weird tingle in his brain.

“Enough talk.” Laufey’s voice came from behind him. Thor almost dropped his precious cargo. Sneaking up behind Thor; a family tradition, it seems. “We need to go to the nearest body of water. Anything natural will do: the ocean, a river, a lake…”

“Wait, why?” Thor asks, but he just gets an annoyed look. Right, act first, ask questions later. “There’s a lake walking distance from my house.”

“Perfect. Let’s go. Natasha, thank you and your human for your assistance. You may go, now.”

“You don’t need any more help?” She asked.

“You have done enough.” He nodded. She looked at him, then at Loki, and finally Thor. She put her hand on his shoulder. “Take care of him.”

“I will. You have my word.” He swore, smiling.

“Good luck, man.” Clint says, and Thor nods. They leave out the window, her flying him to his car.

“What the hell?” Thor asks rhetorically.

:::

After awkwardly leaving the house with Loki in his arms, Thor and Laufey headed to the lake. “Can you tell me now why we need to take him to water?” Thor asked.

“Humans, before they are born, live in a watery cocoon.” Laufey explained. “In a sense, we are giving Loki a rebirth, but before that, he must prepare in such a womb.”

“Uh huh.” Thor made a face. “Hopefully this won’t take nine months.”

“It will take two weeks.” Laufey states as they come up to the lake. The place is different by moonlight as it reflected off the water, with moths and fireflies all around. “This place is beautiful.”

“Loki and I spent a lot of time here together.” Thor held him tighter.

“Did you make love in the lake itself?” Loki’s father asked out of nowhere.

“Excuse me?” Thor squeaked, blushing.

“You heard me. Did you?”

“Uh, yeah, we did…”

“That’s even better.” Laufey said, arranging his flasks. Thor didn’t ask why; he did not want to know. It’s weird talking to Loki’s dad about their sex life, but maybe it wasn’t such a touchy subject where they’re from. The old incubus poured a blue liquid into the lake and the area began to glow, wisping into a bubble right under the surface. “Place Loki in there.” Thor did as he was told, very carefully putting Loki’s body inside the bubble. It glowed more as he did so. “Here.” He handed Thor the other flasks. “Add this one, slowly.” The human decided not to ask any more questions. He bent down and slowly emptied the flask above Loki. The bubble pulsed, streaks of watery lightning crossing each other, and bright lights flashing every millisecond.

“It looks like a brain.” _And not a uterus._ Thor said.

“I suppose.” Laufey agreed, but then quickly changed the subject. “Listen to me. The purple elixir must be added three days from now. The green ten days after that.” Thor nodded. “You must visit him every day. And you must speak to him. He can’t be left alone, lest he will degenerate, wither away.”

“Speak to him?” Thor asked. “Like a spell or something?”

“No, just tell him about your day, talk about your future, tell him how much you love him.” Laufey sighed. “You’re making this more complicated than it needs to be.”

“Natasha said it was a delicate process.” He lowered his gaze. “I’m just… making sure.”

“It is delicate. But it’s not about any potions or spells. This all depends on how much you love each other.” Laufey cleared his throat. “I’ll come back in a week to check on you two.”

“Alright. Thank you.” Thor reached out a hand to shake his. Laufey took it. “You’re a good father. I’m sure Loki would say the same.”

“…” He was struck by that. He scoffed with a sad smile on his face. “His mother died in childbirth. I couldn’t save her. But she always said she loved me, even at the end. I never understood; I was never much of a romantic, emotional man, much like Loki was before he met you.” He paused. “I simply didn’t have what she did. Raising Loki by myself; I felt so lost. I wished I had her with us, not for my sake, but for his. He deserved to know her. I failed her, but I wouldn’t fail my son. I studied how to save him since he was paired with you. I’ve done what I could. The rest is up to you.”

“I will save him. I love him.” Thor used both his hands to shake Laufey’s, making sure he looked him in the eyes. “I’m going to love him for the rest of my life.”

“If this works, those words will give me peace.” Laufey said before fading away. The human stares at the flasks for a moment, then at Loki, whose body was curled up in a fetal position inside the underwater bubble. His raven hair moved with the activity inside.

“Loki…” Thor whispered. “I just promised your friends and your father, now I promise you… I swear that I’ll save you, and I’ll take care of you. Don’t worry. I love you, more than I’ve ever loved anyone.” He reluctantly turned and started walking back home. “Don’t worry.” He repeated.

:::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You guys were a little shook from the last chapter, aren’t you? Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Compatible

Day 14

:::

Thor visited Loki every day as promised, though he figured he would have anyway without the need to. Today was the third day, and he brought the purple elixir to give him. He poured it over Loki, and the bubble pulsed and swirled inside again. Thor couldn’t see Loki that well because of the water, but he believed that Loki looked better, back to his normal figure and a little paler, assuming human skin.

“Hey, Loki.” Thor sat on a rock, folding his fingers together. It was awkward talking out loud to himself, and he was unclear if Loki could actually hear him or not. “Uh so… I broke up with Jane today.” He began with good news. “She wasn’t too happy about it, of course. But she’ll find someone. She is smart and beautiful. Even when I forgot about you – twice – it still never felt quite right with her, you know? Like, a part of me was missing. I never felt that way with you. I guess… we were meant to be. I never believed in fate or any of that stuff, but here we are, so…

“So… you and I… how are we going to get you settled here? You’ll have to learn how to be human: eat, drink, wear clothes… ugh, I guess you never went to the bathroom, either… gross. We’ll have to get you some clothes. You can stay with me, of course… oh, I have to tell my parents about you… they’re not going to believe that you were once an incubus from another fucking dimension… I guess we’ll have to make something up. They’re also not going to believe that I fell in love with a man. My mother should be fine with it, but I don’t know how my father will react. We’ll have to get you an ID, too, I don’t know how to go about that. I still have another year of school, I don’t know if you’ll want to go to school for anything… you don’t have to, you can be my trophy-husband, heh. But don’t worry. Whatever happens, we’ll find our way together. I love you.” He blew a kiss to Loki before standing up, dusting himself off. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Loki.”

:::

Ten days later, it was time for the next elixir. As Thor got ready to leave, he felt a weird buzz in his head.

“Good day, Thor.” Laufey appeared behind him with a huge chest.

“You and Loki both like to sneak up on me.” Thor said after jumping. “Why does my head hurt before you show up?”

“Because me traveling through you isn’t natural. I never courted you properly nor are we compatible. I also traveled with a huge item, today.” He patted the chest. “Inside this are Loki’s things. He’ll need them to start a new life on this planet. He should wake up today, Thor.”

“Really?!” Thor knew he said two weeks, but it didn’t really click that today would be the day, since it’s only been thirteen days. “I should bring him some clothes, then.” Thor grabbed the black jean shorts, green polo shirt and boxer briefs he got for Loki a couple of days ago. Honestly, he couldn’t picture his own style on his lover, which was denim, t-shirts, and more denim. He imagined Loki in tight, form-fitting clothes to show off his figure: high-end slacks, button-down shirts, anything expensive-looking and fancy. But he would be sure once they go shopping together… if they go shopping together. “I… I hope I did enough… uh, talking to him… is all this really going to work? I mean, what if…” He stops when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Stop prattling.” Laufey said. “The only way to know if this works is if we go wake him up, now. Alright?”

“Y-Yeah.” Thor clears his throat.

“Still, if you’re this worked up about it all, then I’m sure you love him enough.” Laufey nodded. “Let us go, then.”

:::

When they arrived at the lake, Thor poured the elixir over Loki. The bubble didn’t pulse but quaked, shaking as it rose out of the water with Loki still inside. Laufey seemed to guide it to Thor, and the human instinctively held his arms out ready to catch him when the bubble broke, spilling water and elixir all over the two of them. Thor took a knee so it was easier to hold him.

“Wow.” Thor gazed down at Loki, being able to truly see his new appearance. He was simply gorgeous; pale white skin without a flaw, and the beautiful black hair remained, wet and sticking to Thor’s forearm. Like a fairytale, Thor leaned down to kiss his love sweetly, however, it didn’t wake him up like fairytale kisses do. Loki was breathing, but it was very small, short breaths, and Thor knew that couldn’t be good. “Is there something else we need to do?”

“All we can do is be patient, boy.” Laufey shook his head. Thor grunted in frustration, holding him tighter.

“Come on, Loki. Please wake up!” Thor begged. “Please wake up… for me, for your father… you can’t leave me again… I made so many plans for us, for our future together. I love you so much and I want to spend my life with you…” He started tearing up, stinging his eyes. He closed him and bowed his head as if in prayer, tears dropping on Loki’s chest. “Please, Loki… Loki…” He feels Loki’s chest expand and heard a deep inhale. Thor looks up, seeing wide open green eyes – what a perfect color for him – staring right at him. “Loki!”

“Thor…!” Loki took another deep breath, very disoriented, trying to figure out what was happening. Thor pulled him in for a crushing hug, and Loki instinctively used his free hand to hug him back. “Thor, what’s going…” He caught a glimpse of his hand on Thor’s shoulder, noticing how not blue it was. “… on?”

“You’re human now, my son.” Laufey said after taking a deep breath of relief.

“Father?” He heard his father’s voice, and when Thor pulled away, he could see him. “I’m…” He looked down at himself, pale and mark-less. “But how? I was dying, I was dead…”

“He used magic to uh… give you a ‘rebirth’.” Thor cradled his neck gently. “How do you feel? Can you stand?”

“Um… I feel fine.” He started to get up and his lover helped him. “I had no idea this was possible.”

“It wasn’t until now. This is the first successful attempt in our history.” Laufey explained. “And it’s all thanks to Thor.”

“Me?” Thor pointed to himself.

“Remember what I told you about love, son.” Laufey nodded. “Thor’s love for you is the reason you’re standing here right now.” The human did now remember their conversation a couple of weeks ago.

“Thor…” Loki rubbed his lover’s shoulders, giving him a sweet kiss. It still felt just as wonderful to kiss him even though he was no longer an incubus. “Thank you.”

“Aw, heh, of course, I mean… I didn’t really…” Loki shut him up by kissing him again. Laufey cracked a smile. His son would be well cared for by this human boy.

“If what you say about love is true, Father…” Loki looked at him. “Then your love also helped in my rebirth.”

“…” The old incubus didn’t believe that to be the case, but he humored his son, anyway. “I suppose.”

“You did this all for me, Father. I’m so grateful.” He stepped closer to Laufey. “Will I… ever see you again?”

“Of course, I can visit.” He understood that his son would only live several more decades just like a human. He would watch him grow old quickly, and die before him, just like his beloved wife. But at least he could give Loki good years with his true love… he saw tears in Loki’s eyes. It seems his brilliant son has just now realized this, too.

“I love you, Father.” Loki hugged him, the tears dripping on his shoulder. Laufey embraced him back, not ever being this affectionate with his son before. Thor smiled, trying to ignore the fact that they were both naked while doing this.

“I love you, too, Loki.” Laufey pulled away, patting him on the shoulder. “Your Mother would be so proud of you.”

“Would she?” His eyes lit up.

“Yes. I will tell you all about her next time, but for now, you should settle in with Thor.” Laufey nodded to the blonde man, then smiled at his son, bidding him goodbye before fading away.

“Goodbye, Father.” Loki wiped his face before turning to Thor. “So… how do I look?”

“Honestly…” Thor stepped forward, licking his lips. “Too beautiful to be human.”

“Really?” He blushed. “You look good, too. I like the beard, though I do like the long hair more.”

“I’ll start growing it out right away, then.” Thor cut it for Jane to look more… mature, he supposed.

“Don’t get me wrong, I like it; still enough there to _pull_.” Loki smirked, narrowing his brilliant green eyes. Thor swallowed. Oh God, he missed this mischievous minx so much. He was getting hard under his shorts.

“H-Here, let’s get you dressed and back to the house.” Thor clumsily reached for the bag of clothes.

“I guess I’ll need to get used to clothes, now.” Loki sneered.

“You’ll look great in them, though.” He complimented, handing Loki the underwear. “I’m sure you can make anything look good, even my gross work shirts.”

“Challenge accepted.” The former incubus got dressed. He liked the clothes that Thor bought for him; it seemed the big oaf had an eye for fashion, at least when it came to him. Thor was staring, practically drooling over him. “Something tells me this outfit’s coming off really soon.”

“You would be right, then.” Thor growled, taking Loki’s hand. “Let’s go home.”

:::

The lovers walked out of the woods to the front door of the house. The butler let them in, his eyebrow raising at this curious young man with no shoes who seemed very friendly with the young master and who somehow knew the dog, as it was very happy to see him. They giggled as they ran up the stairs together, and no sooner was the bedroom door shut and locked that Thor had Loki up against it, kissing him senseless.

“Mmph!” Loki moaned in the blonde’s throat, his fuzzy beard tickling his chin. His arms wrapped around Thor’s shoulders, and Thor grabbed underneath Loki’s thighs, putting his legs around his hips. “Thor, we need to undress first… aaah~…” Big hands clawed under the green polo shirt, digging into brand new human skin while sucking on his neck and pressing their clothed groins together. “Oh God…!” He was afraid that being human meant he wouldn’t feel sex the same way again, but he was wrong. He was fully aroused, hard, and breathing heavier than ever.

“Fuck, I missed you.” Thor groaned, pulling off the shirt before shoving his tongue into Loki’s mouth again. Loki’s nails dug into his back, meeting his tongue in battle viciously. Thor broke the kiss after a long while to suck and bite at the flesh on his chest.

“Thor, you’re going to eat me alive!” Loki remembered that he needed to be quieter now that other humans could see and hear him. That was going to be impossible, though. Thor bit his nipple. “AH~!”

“Loki…” He said against his nipple, reaching over to bite the other. He needed to mark his property; Loki belonged to him now, and no one else.

“Goddamnit…” Loki pulled short blonde hair. “Take off your fucking clothes.”

“On it.” Thor took Loki to the bed, setting him down before ripping off his own clothes. There was something very primal about the way men take off their clothes versus the way women do it; the former incubus had taken notice over the years, but when Thor did it, especially right now in the heat of the moment… it was so _raw_ , like an animal trying to escape from a bag. He was so turned on by it that he forgot to remove his own shorts. Thor smirked, pulling Loki closer by the legs so they hung over the bed. He continued where he left off, biting and kissing Loki’s chest and stomach while undoing his shorts. “My Loki… my beautiful Loki…”

“Thor…” Loki gripped the bedsheets, watching his hot lover devour him. The shorts and underwear were coming off, thankfully, his hardness springing free. He spread his legs, placing his heels on the edge of the bed so Thor had more than enough room to get between them. Thor could only make a noise deep in his throat before taking his cock and stroking it roughly while biting gorgeous thighs. “ _Fuck_ …” His back arched off the bed.

“Nnn…” Thor admired all the marks and bruises he left on perfect skin. After being with Loki for almost a year, he had practically memorized the kynlines that used to adorn his skin, so it was a little weird to feel his skin now. Oh, but this was still Loki, no doubt about it: the raven hair, that naughty glare in his eyes, the sounds he made, the way he moved his body… and that damned smirk that always took him over the edge. “What do you want, Loki, hm? You want me to suck you off?”

“Ugh, how dare you tease me after I’ve been in so much pain and died.” He pouted. “You’d better blow me, and do a damn good job, or else I’ll never blow you again, and my jaw will thank me for it.”

“Jesus, so harsh, my love.” Although they were joking, it was true that Loki should get special treatment today with no teasing. “It was just that damned smirk on your face, that’s all.”

“Well, excuse my face, then.” Loki wrapped his ankles around Thor’s neck, pulling him towards his groin. Thor licked his lips before wrapping them around Loki’s cock, sucking hard already. “Ooooh…!” The former incubus threw his head back. Thor got on his knees, jerking himself as he sucked his lover, his cheeks hollowing when he did. “Fuck, Thor, _fuck_ …” He propped himself on his elbows so he could watch Thor work. Intense blue eyes stared up at him, and beautiful lips locked around his shaft, his tongue pressing on it so hard… “AaaAAH!” He released down Thor’s throat, and he gladly swallowed all of it. “Nnn, yes… I trained you well, Thor.”

“Some of it had to be natural talent.” He smiled proudly, kissing bruised thighs. “We’re going to need to use lube, now.”

“Oh, that’s right.” Loki was glad Thor remembered.

“I got new stuff, too.” The blonde went to the drawer to get it.

“It better not have been for _her_.” Loki said under his breath.

“No! I got it last week for you!” Thor showed him the tube that still had plastic around the cap.

“Hmph.” Loki was still upset. “Did you ever…?”

“No, Loki, I never slept with her.”

“Really?”

“We were only together for about a month.” Thor said. “And I told you, I never felt right with her. She wasn’t you.”

“You told me?”

“Oh right, you were in the thing…” Thor blushed. “I had to talk to you while you were in there. Some kind of nurturing thing… your dad asked me to so…”

“What else did you tell me, Thor?” Loki smiled wryly.

“Just… about what we would do in the future, getting you settled, telling my family…” He put a knee on the bed beside Loki and leaned down close. “And telling you how much I love you, of course.” The former incubus never thought he’d get hard hearing those words. He wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and pulled him down for a hard kiss, teeth accidentally clacking against each other’s.

“I love you too.” He whispered between kisses. “I’m sorry, Thor. I’m… I’m not too good at this, nor have I ever been jealous… I feel so strange inside…”

“Hey, it’s alright.” Thor threaded his fingers through damp black hair. “It’s just being human. You’ll get used to it.”

“Will I?” Loki didn’t want to think so. He really didn’t want to dote on being human at all. It was honestly scary. “Well, I don’t cringe when you say you love me, that’s a start.”

“Good.” Thor opened the lube and slid it on his fingers and snaking them towards Loki’s entrance. “Cuz I’m going to say it all the time.” He tenderly kissed that long beautiful neck as the first finger entered the new human. Thor could tell that Loki was tighter, either due to no self-lubrication, not doing it in a while, becoming a human, or all three. But Loki was not in pain yet.

“I think I’m going to lose my virginity all over again.” Loki noticed it, too. “How exciting.” There was that lustful smile.

“Loki…” He growled, getting impatient. He slid another big finger inside, and Loki gasped, clenching around the digits and gripping broad shoulders. Thor kissed him tenderly, trying to relax him. Loki did, forgetting what it was like to feel this way; after all he lost his virginity centuries ago. And this would be so intimate: losing his ‘human’ chastity to his true love. The mere thought made him hard and dripping wet, and Thor’s fingers on his prostate were aiding. He squealed again while Thor said his name against his lips over and over, now working him open with three fingers. “Loki, I love you.”

“Thor… mmmph…” Loki moaned between kisses. He felt like he never did before, he felt light, giddy, dizzy, but still so hot… “Thor, say it again.”

“I love you.” He was clearer, finally getting between Loki’s legs while lubing up his cock. Loki was panting, his eyes cloudy, his hair splayed out on the bed under him like a crown, and his dick hard and heavy on his stomach. “I love you, Loki. I love you so much.”

“Oh Thor, I love you.” Loki said breathlessly. Thor angled himself to push the head of his cock inside Loki’s tight hole. The former incubus hissed and whined, the corners of his eyes wet.

“Shit…” Thor saw the pain in his lover’s face. “Does it hurt too much? Should I…?” He was going to pull out, but Loki reached up and gripped his biceps, stopping him.

“Don’t you _dare_ …” Loki growled, taking a few deep breaths and relaxing his ass muscles. “Go slow, but _don’t_ pull out.”

“Okay.” Thor placed his hands on Loki’s hips, thrusting in a little more, ever so slowly even though it was torture. “Jesus _fuck_ , you’re so tight.”

“I noticed.” Loki’s vocal chords were strained. “I also noticed that you are insanely huge… AH!” That huge cock was all the way in now. It seemed like it took forever.

“Loki…” He groaned when Loki squeezed around him.

“God, take me now, Thor. Take my virginity!” He said a little too loudly, but neither of them realized. “Take me.” He pulled Thor down by his shoulders, digging into them with his nails. The blonde’s mind blanked and he made a guttural noise, rearing back and fucking Loki wonderfully. “Yes… yes… God yes… Thor!”

“Loki…!” Thor thrusted wildly, kissing Loki anywhere he could reach. After minutes of mindless rutting, he reached behind Loki’s knees and pulled him up, aiming for Loki’s prostate.

“AAH! Oh fuck~!” The former incubus shouted, clawing at Thor’s back so hard that it might be bleeding. He sobbed, tears falling from his green eyes.

“Loki, what’s wrong?” Thor had never seen Loki do this during sex, and really had only seen him weep twice, both of which happened in the past month. Maybe this was the human in him that was coming out.

“Nothing’s wrong, you daft oaf.” He sniffed and hid his face, embarrassed. “I’ve never been happier in my whole life… so why the fuck am I crying?”

“Shh, it’s alright.” Thor removed Loki’s arms from his face and threaded their fingers together. “Humans also cry when they’re happy.”

“But that’s so…”

“It’s not stupid, or weak.” Thor kissed him. “It’s lovely. You’re beautiful.” He kissed him again. “And I’m happy that you’re happy, my love.”

“Oh Thor, you’re such a sap.” Loki laughed.

“You’re the one who started crying.” He defended himself, pouting.

“You’re a sap…” Loki kissed him this time. “But I love you.”

“Loki…” Thor put his arms behind Loki’s knees again, picking up where they left off. “Say that again, Loki.”

“I love you.” The raven-haired man said as he was fucked into the mattress. “I love you, Thor… aaaanhh… I love you…!”

“Yes, Loki…” Thor felt himself get close. He looked down at his beautiful Loki, tear stains around his eyes, sweat everywhere else (incubi don’t sweat so this was new), cum leaking out of his cock; Thor reached down to stroke it, wanting them to come at the same time, hoping they still could. “Loki… I love you…!”

“Thor… I love you too… THOR!” They did come together, just like always. The wave crashed over them, riding the orgasm for all it was worth, bodies wracking and mouths attempting speech but failing. It was like Loki was still an incubus, like there was still magic there to fuel their love-making. _Love is the most powerful magic of all_. Thor collapsed right next to Loki, the two of them breathing heavily.

“How do you feel?” Thor asked the new human.

“Tired, drained…” Loki gazed over at his mate. “But still so good.”

“Yeah, that’s how humans feel after sex.” He grinned. “Feel anything else? Hungry? Thirsty?”

“Um…” Loki was unsure. He supposed the cramp in his stomach meant that he was hungry, and he’d heard that being thirsty meant that your throat was dry, which he didn’t feel. “Hungry, I think?” Thor snickered. This was going to be a weird couple of weeks.

“It is almost lunchtime.” Thor sat up. “We should eat, then talk about what we’re going to do.”

“Right.”

:::

After eating in Thor’s room (it was best because having others around while Loki ate and tasted food for the first time would be weird), Loki went over to the chest his father had brought from his dimension. “Is that all your jewelry?” Thor asked.

“Yes, it is.” Loki opened it, the chest indeed full of mostly gold jewelry. “This is fantastic.”

“Why’s that?”

“We’re going to sell it, other than a few sentimental items, of course.”

“Sell?”

“Yes, it should be worth millions.”

“Millions?!” Thor’s jaw dropped open. Loki would have more money than he does in his personal bank account.

“Remember, these pieces are centuries old, darling. Some much older.” Loki reached all the way to the bottom, finding a gold chain dripping with diamonds. “This was my mother’s. My father just let me have it like it wasn’t a big deal, but now I know better. I won’t be selling this one, even though it’s probably worth the most.” He handed it to his lover, and even Thor couldn’t deny how beautiful it was. “Stark gave me this.” He held up an armband made to look like a cobra with rubies for eyes. “Natasha gave me these; very lovely Victorian earrings.” They were chandelier earrings made with gold and garnet. “I’ll miss them.” He realized he won’t be seeing his friends much, if ever again.

“Loki…” Thor knelt down, putting his arm around him. “I’m sure they can visit. Your dad can help them come through me, right?”

“I suppose.” Loki knew that the visits would be few and far between. Incubi have a different perception of time than humans since they live longer. He wished he had appreciated what he had with his father and friends more when he was an incubus.

“What about the necklace I gave you?” Thor changed the subject.

“Oh…” Loki became more depressed, which wasn’t Thor’s intention. “I broke it after you told me to leave the second time. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, no worries. I can get you another one, or something better.” He kissed Loki’s cheek. “I’m kind of surprised you’re going to trade all these in for money. I thought they meant a lot to you.”

“They do, but I need to start a life here, and in your world, that requires money.” There was a pause. Thor looked down. “Did you think I would live off of your parents’ money, Thor? I’m not so cruel.”

“I could’ve convinced them. We could have lived here, all of us.”

“I don’t know.” Loki replied, taking out more sentimental jewelry and setting it aside. “I was thinking we could get a place to ourselves, so we can have some privacy and you can teach me how to be human.”

“Well, getting a house isn’t an instant thing, Loki.” Thor said. “Besides, you said a while ago that you wanted me to build you a house. That would take months. So you’re stuck here for a while either way whether you like it or not.”

“Hmph, I suppose.” Loki was impressed he remembered that silly conversation, though never actually expecting to live in a house that Thor built.

“And, in order to trade all that in, you’ll need ID.” Thor stood up. “You’ll need papers, Loki.”

“Papers, huh?” Loki eyed another favorite piece sitting at the top of the pile: the snake thumb ring. He picked it up, looking at his mate. “I know someone who can help.”

:::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hoo, doggy, this took a while. I’m really busy with my two jobs. And my head is swimming with all kinds of fic ideas so it’s hard to get this one on paper. Anyway, hope you like. I think just one or two more chapters of this left. Love!
> 
> Taru-chan


	15. Chapter 15

Compatible

Day 15

:::

“We’ve been driving around for an hour.” Thor said exasperatedly as he drove the car around the city. “Are you sure you don’t remember the address?”

“I don’t.” Loki kept an eye out for Heimdall’s home. “I told you, I’d know the place when I saw it. Turn down that street.”

“We’ve already been down that street!”

“No, we haven’t! Do it, hurry!” Loki heard Thor groan as the car steered hard to the right. “I know he lives around here somewhere. I recognize these streets.”

“You keep saying that.” The blonde didn’t know if he should be happy or annoyed that they already sound like an old married couple.

“There it is!” Loki gestured to the old, copper-colored apartment building. Thor muttered ‘finally’ under his breath, parking in front of it.

“You know, you never mentioned how exactly Heimdall would help us.” Thor said as they got out of the car.

“You’ll see.” The raven-haired man took his hand. “And please don’t get jealous. There’s no need. I never loved him. I love you.”

“Alright.” Thor half-smiled. He knew that, but it’s still that tiny issue of them even sleeping together at all that’s enough to anger him. He was even wearing the ring the man gave him, for Christ’s sake. Loki knocked on the door and they waited a few seconds.

“Who goes there?” A voice asks on the other side of the door.

“A creature from long ago, Heimdall.” Loki says. The door opens slowly and a handsome black man with light eyes and dreadlocks is standing there in an imposing stance. He looks at Thor, then Loki, eyeing the ring as he scanned him. His memories come flooding back to him.

“Loki?!” Heimdall asks.

“Hello, Heimdall. It’s been a while.” Loki was relieved; he wasn’t sure if the man would remember him since he’s no longer an incubus. Heimdall smiles and embraces Loki gently, and he does the same. Thor’s jealousy already begins kicking in. “You look well.”

“I am, and you look completely different.” He looked him up and down a second time.

“I’m human now. It’s quite a long story.” Loki wrapped his hands around Thor’s bicep. “Heimdall, this is Thor Odinson, he’s my true love.” Thor blushed hearing that. “Thor, Heimdall.”

“Yes, hello.” The two tall men shook hands. “Loki’s told me… all about you.”

“True love, hm?” Heimdall gives Thor an intense look before smiling. “I see. It’s amazing, isn’t it?”

“It certainly is.” Thor smiled awkwardly.

“Please, come in. Have a seat anywhere.” Heimdall steps aside to let them in. The apartment is dark and fairly large. On one end is a fancy computer setup with four screens and many different kinds of printers and scanners. The couple sit on the loveseat next to it. “Tea?”

“Oh, no thanks.” Thor said while Loki shook his head.

“Glad to see you’re wearing the ring I gave you.” He sits at the computer.

“I told you it was one of my favorites.” Loki twirled it on his thumb. “I’m sorry to ask this on short notice, but we need your help.”

“As I thought.” Heimdall replies, typing on the keyboard quickly. “I suppose you need to find your place in the world, now that you’re human.”

“What exactly is it that you do, sir?” Thor asked, resting his elbow on his knee.

“Heimdall helps people create new identities.” Loki explained. “He can make fake birth certificates and everything.”

“That’s right. I help those who need to start over.” Heimdall finished typing, apparently looking up Thor’s information and family.

“But uh… isn’t that illegal? Do you work for the UKPPS?”

“I used to.” Heimdall closed his eyes. “I work independently from them now and yes… it is illegal.” He opened them again, golden eyes shining. “The protected persons service is not as reliable as the country thinks. Crooked people work there, and take advantage of the system or those who are supposed to be protected. Information leaks all the time, and the higher-ups pretend to not know how or pretend it didn’t even happen. I tried to oppose this, but they fired me. So I began working for myself, helping people the right way. I erase any past information on the individual and build them a new identity. And I haven’t been caught yet.” He says proudly. Loki also looks proud, and Thor is amazed. “But this will be easier since Loki has no previous identity in this world.”

“Right.” Thor says simply.

“I can pay…” Loki started but Heimdall held up his hand.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He says. “After all you’ve given me, it will be my honor to help you.” Loki mumbled a small thank you and Heimdall goes back to the computer. “So, Thor Odinson. Your family is of a Norse background. Your father, Odin Borson is a wealthy businessman: real estate and construction. And you still go to college.”

“Wha- how did…?” Thor was flustered.

“Google.” Heimdall smirked. “Does your family know about Loki?”

“No… we haven’t come up with a story.” Thor explains. “I did tell my friends that we met at the library.”

“Hm… how about this…” Loki says. “A lonely young millionaire whose parents just died looks for a fun new toy to play with…” He looks at Thor. “But ends up falling in love instead.”

“Uh… I guess… that works.” Thor blushed at the cheesiness. “We would need more details. Maybe trust fund papers. We can figure that out later.”

“Loki, have you thought about a surname? Maybe even a middle name?” Heimdall began typing out the birth certificate.

“Hm…” Loki thought of how Thor’s last name worked, but he wasn’t really into ‘Laufeyson’, besides it would be really suspicious. He didn’t need a middle name, either.

“Your name is also arguably Norse.” Heimdall says. “There are Norse surnames that don’t end in ‘son’.” He brought up a list and showed Loki. The former incubus decided on ‘Hastein’. Thor liked it, too.

“His birthday is December 17th.” Thor nodded to Loki, making sure that was correct. “What should the year be?”

“If you’re 21…” Loki said. “Then make me a year younger.”

“Pfft, younger.” Thor laughed.

“December 17th, 1996.” Heimdall added to the certificate. “The rest of the details will be easy.”

:::

After a while they finished all of Loki’s papers, and now they were just waiting for them to all print. As he waited, Heimdall revisited the blog that he used to write in about Loki. “It’s truly a shame that I must forget our time together, and again when you leave here today.”

“I know.” Loki never liked that either. He wanted to be remembered, revered as the best lover the human has ever had… but it was for the best. Humans needed to move on, and it guarantees the incubi race’s safety as time goes on. “You’ve been wonderful, Heimdall. Thank you for all this.”

“I am the one who should thank you.” Heimdall smiled sadly. “You came into my life at the perfect time, a few months after I was fired. I was angry and lonely. You brightened up my days. You made me happy again.” He looked over at Thor, whose arms were crossed and pouting, still kind of jealous. “Do forgive me, Thor.”

“No, it’s fine.” He sort of lied.

“What we had was a deep friendship, nothing more.” Heimdall speaks further. “But you must understand how lucky you are to have such love.”

“I do.” Thor smiles, a strong gaze on his beloved. Loki smiles back.

“That’s the last of it.” Heimdall picks up all the papers, tapping them into a neat pile and putting them into a folder. “If you need anything else, you know where I’ll be.”

“Thank you. It was good to see you again.” Loki gave him a quick hug before taking the folder. They left the apartment and got in the car, Thor still looking sour. “Honestly, how can you be so jealous?”

“I don’t know… maybe because he’s had sex with you? Probably on every one of those couches? And you’re wearing the ring…”

“I can get rid of it, if you want.”

“No, I don’t want you to…” Thor knew he was worked up for nothing, but he couldn’t help himself.

“If we did love each other, don’t you think I’d have turned human with him?” Loki questioned. “Also, you were on my ass about being jealous of the girl. So let’s just call it even and have mind-blowing jealousy sex later.”

“Yes, let’s do that, all of it.” Thor smirked. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too.” Loki says. “Time to introduce me to your parents.”

:::

Silence. There was silence for a good, long while.

Loki, Thor and his parents met, ate dinner together, and now they sat in the living room silently after Thor just dropped the news: “Loki and I… are in love.”

“I know it’s a big surprise…” Thor continued. “Hell, I was in denial for a time…”

“As was I.” Loki chimed in, placing a hand on Thor’s knee. “Believe us, it wasn’t easy, or a quick decision.”

“H-How long… has this been going on?” Frigga finally broke her silence. Odin still stared in disbelief with his one eye.

“Over a year.” Thor spoke the truth there. “I met Loki at the library.”

“Where, I must admit, I wasn’t looking for books.” Loki said, folding his hands. “I am a trust fund recipient. My mother is long dead and my father had recently passed. I also sold our family’s house. And honestly, I was bored. I was looking for a bit of fun. Instead of going to a club, I went to a library. And I found Thor.” Loki was a great actor.

“So my son is just a toy for you to play with?” Odin asks angrily. Frigga shushed him.

“That’s how it started.” Loki admitted, looking guilty. “But he would have none of it; after all, he claimed to be straight, and I am not a sexual predator.” He turned his gaze to Thor, silently asking him to chime in.

“I… found him interesting.” Thor says. “So we became friends, just talking, you know. Until it became something more.” He blushes.

“And more still.” The raven-haired man also blushes.

“And how long after you met did it become more?” Frigga asked.

“A couple of months.” Thor answered.

“But you kept it a secret.” She says. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I was confused, and embarrassed.” Thor shook his head. “And of course, afraid of what you might think. I thought it best to keep it secret till I was sure… sure that I love him. And then, I told him.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” Frigga sighs. “And you, Loki? What did you say when Thor confessed?”

“I um… didn’t take it well.” Loki replies truthfully. “It wasn’t what I intended. I just wanted… a friend with benefits. We fought and I left, but for weeks after I couldn’t stop thinking about him. I was sad, lonely and sick without him.”

“Loki…” Thor took his hand, upset hearing that.

“That must have been when Thor started to look so depressed.” Frigga figured. “And I introduced him to Jane.”

“Yes.” Thor saw the annoyance in Loki’s face as she mentioned Jane. He needed to remember the story they made up, which wouldn’t include Loki’s sickness and death. “But she wasn’t right for me. I needed Loki. So I went to find him.”

“I was a wreck without him.” Loki said. “I couldn’t deny my love for him. I threw myself at him when he showed up at my door.” He smiled, knowing that what truly happened was far more romantic.

“And well… here we are.” Thor concluded.

“Thor, my sweet boy…” Frigga puts a hand over her heart. “And Loki, I’m so happy for the two of you. That is such a romantic story. I’m only sad that you didn’t trust us with this knowledge sooner.”

“Sorry, Mother.” He says. “But now I’m confident in myself and Loki, and can only look forward to our life together.” He wrapped his arm around Loki and they smiled at each other. Then they all turned to Odin, who had been relatively silent this whole time, waiting for a reply.

“You said you have a trust fund.” Odin said calmly.

“Yes, sir.” Loki was used to intense fathers. “Millions.”

“I see.” Odin nods. “Also according to what you said in your story, money doesn’t seem to interest you.”

“Well, I do appreciate the finer things.” Loki didn’t lie. “But it didn’t satisfy my loneliness or curiosity. With Thor, I ended up finding what I needed most.”

“Curiosity, eh?” Odin says. “Do you have any ambitions? What is your goal in life, other than my son?” Shit, they weren’t prepared for that question.

“At the time I met Thor, I didn’t have any goals.” Loki replies, ever the artful liar. “Meeting a man with ambitions to acquire his family’s business is inspiring. I still have yet to find a place in the world, but with Thor’s help, we could come up with something. Perhaps I could learn to assist your family in your business, if you’d allow it, Mr. Borson.”

“Hm…” Odin thinks for a moment. “A young man, worth millions, and whose only ambition as of now is my son. Have you thought about children, Thor? You will not be able to have any with him.”

“It’s far too soon to be thinking of such things, Father.” Thor said. “But we could adopt or have a surrogate, when the time comes.” He looked at Loki, and just as he suspected, he was pale and wide-eyed. The former incubus probably never thought about children until now.

“I think that’s enough questions, dear.” Frigga gripped her husband’s arm. “Can we not just be happy that they’re happy?”

“Yes, yes, of course. I’m not a homophobe. I’m fine with this Thor. I would have asked these questions to anyone that claims to love my son.” Odin looks at Loki. “All I ask is that you be good to him, Mr. Hastein.”

“I will. Thank you.” Loki smiles politely. Thor smiles too, relieved that the hard part was over.

:::

“You were amazing.” Thor said to Loki as they got ready for bed. “You should get an Academy Award for it.”

“You did well, too.” Loki, of course, took off all his clothes. “I was worried you’d crack.”

“Was it true, what you said to my Father about assisting me in running things?” Thor asked.

“I did say ‘perhaps’. It was only a suggestion.” Loki said. “But maybe I could.”

“Maybe you’d be good at interior design.” Thor thinks out loud. “But hey, you can do whatever you want.”

“Then I choose to do you.” He smirks, slipping under the covers. Thor blushes and rolls his eyes. “I’ll think about doing something else, though.”

“Yeah, we still have a lot to do.” The blonde gets in bed next to his lover. “For now, let’s just enjoy us.”

“Agreed. I am so not ready for children yet.” Loki shook his head, making a face.

“Me either.” Thor kissed his forehead. “We have plenty of time.”

“Do we? Human lives go by so fast.” Loki almost wished Thor could have become an incubus with him instead, so they could be together much, much longer. “But, I’d rather have this life with you than an eternity of being lonely.”

“I love you, Loki.” Thor said quietly. “I’ll give you the most fulfilling human life possible.”

“And I will do my best to do the same.” Loki leaned up to kiss his true love’s lips. “I love you, too.”

THE END

:::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bleh, I’m not good with endings. I’ve been so busy and didn’t have time to finish, but I finally did. Thanks for joining me for this story. I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Love,
> 
> Taru-chan


End file.
